Motor Babe
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: what happens when Ikuto is a professional motorcyle racer? every motorcyclist needs a motor babe! so when he needs to find one, who will he choose? Find Out! Rated M For later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Motor Babe

Chapter 1

Aznpride: yeah… you guys are going to kill me for starting a new series… I'm sorry! I just had this idea and I thought it was really good! I'm sorry please don't kill me!

Ikuto: you haven't even update The First Bite!

Amu: I think she's lost interest…

Aznpride: amu kinda hit it… and yes I know! And I'm terribly sorry!

Amu: we'll discuss this later…

Ikuto: Aznpride doesn't own shugo chara!

Hinamori Amu was a sport girl, she never really did dressing up girly… she would if she had to but she liked the whole bad ass look. She was in high school, she was 18, and she had some friends. She didn't have many because everyone thought she was too cool for them, however amu wasn't all bad ass… she had some girly in her just not much. Tomorrow was summer vacation, she needed a job for some money but what? She looked through the newspaper…

Amu: "uhhg! There are only waitress jobs!"

Ran: "whats wrong with that Amu-Chan???"

Amu: "then I'd have to dress up like a maid! That so ew!"

Miki: -sweat drop-

Suu: "Amu-Chan will look cute though desu!"

Amu: "I don't want to look cute Suu!"

Then Amu spotted something…

Amu: "Motor babe? I like the sound of that!"

Miki: "it does sound like Amu would enjoy it…"

Ran: "well her personality!"

Miki: "yeah."

Suu: "Amu-Chan! Do you know what Motor babe's are?!"

Amu: "yeah, they're just the girl the stands around the motorcyclist that's all!"

Suu: -sigh-

Amu: "I think I'll try! Lets see… it says to meet at the Rosetta hotel… that's not to far from our house! I have to try on an outfit and see if the motorcyclist likes it! So basically kinda like a model! Its tomorrow!"

Miki: "Amu does have a good body figure!"

Ran: "Go Go Go!!"

Amu: "Alright I'll go! I need the money anyways…"

Before…

Zoom!! Vroom, vroom! Screech!!!!

Ikuto took off his helmet and shook his hair, messy just how he liked it. Then his manager came over…

Wilson: "nice run ikuto!"

Ikuto: "thanks Wilson!"

Wilson: "you know ikuto, every motorcyclist has a motor babe… and well…"

Ikuto: "you want me to look for one?"

Wilson: "I just thought It'd be good for your rep!"

Ikuto: -sigh- "well, you are a great manager… fine."

Wilson: "great! I'll put an ad in the newspaper!"

Ikuto: "whatever…"

Now…

The Next Day…

Amu got up and put on a light blue tang top and a black dress shirt on, she left the dress shirt unbuttoned, and she put on a pair of dark blue jeans that were baggy at the end. She put on a pair of black and white Nike's, she picked out her favorite black hat and put it on. Ran flew over to her and handed her a pair of silver hoop earrings.

Amu: "thanks Ran"

Ran: "no problem!"

Miki: "Amu-Chan you look great!"

Amu: "thanks miki!"

Suu: "…"

Amu: "are you still mad at me for this suu??"

Suu: "humph!"

Amu: -sigh- "well lets go!"

Amu ran to the Rosetta hotel and saw a long line of girls, she then knew that it was a line for the motor babes. She went to a desk and signed in, she had to fill out a form that looked like this:

Name:

Age:

DOB:

Sex:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Signature:

Amu filled in all the information

Name: Hinamori Amu

Age: 18

DOB: (I don't know her birthday!) February 14 (yeahh valentine's day! XD)

Sex: Female

Personality: Sporty and boyish

Likes: Sports, wearing baggy clothing (boy clothes), Music

Dislikes: being girly, wearing frilly outfits,

Signature: Hinamori Amu

After she finished filling out the forms she took a number, number 32.

Amu: "32?! But there are like 200 people here!"

Desk person: "they pick numbers by random"

Amu: "oh, thanks"

Desk Person: "no problem"

Amu sat down and waited till her name was called. 10 minutes later…

"NUMBER 32!!"

Amu got up and walked over to the room where her number was being called. She walked in and she saw 3 people at a desk, 1 one was a red head female, she had red eyes, and her hair was down to her shoulders. Then person next to her was a male, he had midnight blue hair and purplish blue eyes. The person next to him was his manager, he had black hair and green eyes, and he had short hair that reached to the bottom of his ears.

The Red Head "hello! I'm Susan!"

Midnight Blue Hair Guy: "Ikuto."

Black Hair: "hello! I'm Wilson!"

Amu: "what up?"

Susan looked at Amu, she looked at her outfit… she looked Amu up and down and read her information.

Susan: "so you like boyish stuff?"

Amu: "yeah."

Susan: "I see, well would you mind changing into this outfit for us?"

Amu: "whatever"

Susan handed Amu a black outfit, Amu just walked into the changing room and changed into it, when she was finished she walked back out and stood in front of the 3 people. Amu had a black no sleeve shirt on, the straps at the top wrapped around her neck and in the back the two sides latched together like a bra it stopped right after her breasts there was a upside down triangle on her chest as well but it didn't show any cleavage thank god, she had a tight black miniskirt on that stopped 2 inches below her butt, she had black sleeves on each arm NOT connected to her shirt that had strings that wrapped around her middle finger on each side. She had a diamond belt around her bare stomach the stopped above her skirt. For shoes she had knee high heels, they were about 3 or 4 inches high, her whole outfit was black. (see pictures in profile, there are 2! One has the triangle and one doesn't… should she have it? I'm not sure… I'll just say she does…)

Amu: "AYO! WHY I GOTTA WEAR DIS SHYT?!"

Ikuto looked up from the desk and stared at Amu wide eyed. Susan looked at Amu, she had the perfect body! She had the right curves in every place! She would be perfect! She looked over at ikuto and caught him staring at her, she smirked. She motioned Wilson to come over, Wilson bent down to let her whisper something into his ear, and he smirked.

Susan: -whispering- "I think we've got one"

Wilson: -smirk- "put her on the list and we'll see"

Susan: -nod- "alright Hinamori Amu! You may change back! But you must stay because we are interested in hiring you! We'll see if anyone else catches our eyes and see who will be Tsukiyomi-San's 'Motor Babe' "

Amu: "Gotcha"

Amu changed back and handed the uniform back to Susan, she opened the door and walked back outside.

2 hours later…

Susan: "Hinamori Amu! Please come back in!"

Amu walked back into the room to find another girl standing in there, she had long blonde hair put up into two pigtails, purple eyes and angelic face, she was about 20 and her body was well grown. Amu looked at the 3 people at the desk and noticed as soon as she walked in Ikuto's head perked up.

Susan: "this is Hoshina Utau; she has too caught our eye just like you"

Amu: "And?"

Susan: "we'd like to see who would be better."

Amu: "I gotta change don't I?"

Susan: -nod-

Amu: "Damn it… give me the outfit…"

Susan handed Amu the outfit she had put on before and again changed back into them, when she walked out she noticed Utau had the same one on as her but hers was red. Amu walked back and stood next to Utau.

Susan: "you both have really good bodies!"

Utau: "THANK YOU SUSAN!"

Amu: "uh huh…"

Susan: "you guys are so beautiful!"

Utau: "I KNOW I AM!"

Amu: "Beautiful? Please…"

Susan: "Amu-Chan? Aren't you serious about this?"

Utau: "IF SHE ISN'T I'LL TAKE THE JOB!!"

Amu: "I am… its just… I'm a person who doesn't care even though I do."

Susan: "what? I don't get it."

Utau: "me neither"

Wilson: "me either"

Ikuto: "I get it."

Everyone turned there heads to look at ikuto

Ikuto: "she cares but she doesn't care, I get it I understand it."

Amu: "Fo real?"

Susan: "yeah! For real??"

Utau: "For real?!"

Wilson: "really?"

Ikuto: "yeah."

Susan: "well… this is ikuto's motor babe… who do you want Ikuto?"

Ikuto: "blonde girl, whats your name again?"

Utau: "Hoshina Utau!"

Ikuto: "what about you pink hair?"

Amu: "what the hell did you just call me?!"

Ikuto: "whats your damn name!"

Amu: "why you gotta know?!"

Ikuto: -smirk- "I like Amu."

Utau: "BUT SHE DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOU HER NAME! HOW DID YOU KNOW IT?!"

Ikuto: "because I heard it…"

Utau: "you heard mine!"

Ikuto: "actually I didn't… I didn't really listen to you."

Utau: "what?!"

Amu: "yo you guys can continue but like can I change out of these damn clothes?!"

Ikuto: "yeah whatever"

Amu: "thanks"

Amu walked back into the changing room and changed back into her old clothes, when she walked out the fight had ended.

Susan: "okay so Hinamori-san you are now Ikuto's Motor Babe!"

Amu: "Ikuto's? he doesn't own me so don't say it like that."

Ikuto: "oh but I do Amu."

Amu: "who are you talkin to like that??"

Ikuto: "you, I like the attitude, adds to your sexy body"

Amu felt something hot grow on her cheeks, a blush!?

Amu: -blush- "yo watchu say?!"

Ikuto: "oh so the tough girl blushes??"

Amu: "can I go now?"

Wilson: "can you please sign these forms first?"

Amu: -sigh- "alright"

Amu signed the forms and walked out of the hotel and began to walk back home… or we thought. When she got out of the hotel she took out her ipod and put on the song "Get Busy" by Sean Paul (yea I know its an old song…) she began to walk again. But through the loud music she couldn't hear footsteps behind her.

Amu: "Get busy! Just shake that booty non-stop when the beat drop just keep swinging that get jiggy!" she sang

She didn't notice that ikuto was behind her listening to her singing, he looked her up and down, he looked at her pink hair under the hat sway back and forth, and he looked at her hips moving left and right as she walked. He noticed that when she sang those words she shook her butt a little,

Ikuto followed her, he expected her to go to her house but she didn't she ended up going to an alley way. There were a bunch of people dancing; he guessed that she danced too. Amu went up to a couple of people and did there handshake. She turned off her ipod, put it away, and listened to the radio that was being played. The song that was playing was "Get Busy" the one she had been listening to before. She stepped onto some card board that was placed on the floor. Ikuto watched as she began to dance.

Amu began to shake her body as the first words came out "shake that thing" then the lyrics she was singing before came up…

"just shake that booty non-stop when the beat drop just keep swinging that get jiggy!"

Amu began to shake her butt again and moved her hands above her head and shook her hips more. As the song went on she continued to dance, and in her dancing she had some of those break dance moves a couple of freezes. When the song ended she did her handshake with her friend again and left. She now began to walk home with ikuto following her once more. When she arrived at her apartment she heard a twig break, she turned around and saw ikuto.

Amu: "whatchu want?"

Ikuto: "nice dancing" -smirk-

Amu: "Stalker."

Amu took out her keys and opened the door, she walked in and took her keys out of the door.

Amu: "see ya tomorrow at 9 Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto: "Ayo!"

Amu: "what?"

Ikuto: "its Ikuto"

Amu: "Of Course it is…"

Amu closed the door and went up to her room, she fell onto her bed and laid there for a while then…

Amu: "OMG!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY GOT THE JOB!! AND I ACTUALLY BLUSHED! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME!?"

Miki: "Tsukiyomi-San is good looking Amu! You should be happy!"

Ran: "Be Happy be Happy!"

Amu: "he even saw me dancing!"

Suu: "I told you so"

Amu: -sigh- "I guess I have to keep this character up now huh?"

Miki and Ran: -nod-

Amu: -sigh- "well we should go to bed… goodnight guys"

Ran, Miki, Suu: "goodnight Amu-Chan!"

End Of Chapter!

Aznpride: how was it? I hope that It was good enough so that you don't kill me!

Ikuto: don't kill her! I want to see Amu in her sexy outfit!

Amu: why am I like this?!

Aznpride: -sweat drop- R&R? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Motor Babe

Chapter 2!

Aznpride: hey guys here's chapter 2... I noticed that my one-shots aren't doing so well… so yeah… just a random fact xD

Ikuto: poor aznpride

Aznpride: I know! Poor me!

Amu: its okay! I'm sure they like this story!

Ikuto: I know I do!

Aznpride: you guys are the best!

Keiko: AZNPRIDE DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! ON WITH THE STORY OR I'LL RIP THAT BABY OUT OF YOUR STOMACH AND F--K IT!

Aznprde: O.O Enjoy…

Re-Cap

Amu: -sigh- "I guess I have to keep this character up now huh?"

Miki and Ran: -nod-

Amu: -sigh- "well we should go to bed… goodnight guys"

Ran, Miki, Suu: "Goodnight Amu-Chan!"

End of Re-cap

The Next Morning (first day as motor babe)

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Amu turned off her alarm clock and got out of bed. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and got dressed. Today was her first day as a 'Motor Babe', amu, still in her pajamas, went downstairs and saw a package. She opened it, it was her uniform, it was the same thing she tried on only midnight blue just like Ikutos hair. She sighed, went back upstairs and changed, she put her hair up into a high ponytail and when she finished she grabbed her charas and went out the door. amu, actually rode a motorcycle herself, she grabbed her keys and got on. She put on her helmet and put the keys in ignition. VRRROOM VRROOOM! Her motorcycle was reddish orange with a black seat and some silver on the outline of the seat (see picture in profile!). She drove to the place that Wilson had written down in the package. She stopped at a red light.

Amu: -sigh-

Ran: "Amu-Chan aren't you excited?!"

Amu: "yeah I guess"

Miki: "hey look another motorcyclist!"

Amu turned to the left and saw indeed another person on a motorcycle.

Man: "hey babe! Nice ride!"

Amu: -roars engine- "don't call me babe."

Man: "ooh damn! You fine!"

Amu: "better watch out or I'll smoke you."

Man: "ha! You think you can beat me!?"

Amu: "no. I know I can"

Man: "alright! First one to reach that super market wins!"

Amu: "you're on."

Once the light turned green Amu sped down the street, she was obviously ahead. She looked at her mirror, the guy was way behind! She could easily win this. She soon got to the super market, she drifted and turned around and parked into a parking space (Amu: I got mad skills!). She waited for the man to come.

Man: "damn! You fine, and you're fast!"

Amu: "don't make me beat the crap outta you"

Man: "psh! Like you can even tou--"

Before the man could finish Amu punched him in the stomach and kicked his most prized possession. (his boy area if you don't know).

Amu: "like I'd want to touch you."

Amu got back onto her motor cycle, roared her engine and went on to her destination.

At the race place (o.m.g! that rhymed xD)

Wilson looked at his watch it read 8:59.

Wilson: "shes going to be late! This is bad for her first day!"

Ikuto: "give her a break! She probably had to like take the bus or something!"

VRROOOM VRROOM!

Ikuto: "who's riding?"

Wilson: "No one…"

Ikuto: "what?? Then why did I just hear an engine?"

Ikuto and Wilson walked over to the parking lot where the engine was heard and there eyes widened. Amu had just parked her motorcycle; she took of her helmet and shook her hair just like how ikuto did. She put the stand down on her motorcycle and took the keys out, she hooked the key onto an elastic around her right leg that hid under her skirt, and she began walking towards them with her helmet in one hand and a sports drink the other.

Wilson: "A-Amu! Y-you ride??!"

Amu: "Hell yeah" -sips drink-

Ikuto: "nice ride" -smirk-

Amu: "please, wipe that smirk off your face it disgusts me"

Wilson: "A-Amu! W-well you're late! C-can you explain??"

Amu: "oh yeah right! Well I had to race this guy because he was annoying the crap outta me, my bad"

Wilson: "well it's none of my business but did you win?"

Amu: "of course! I smoked him!"

Wilson: "nice"

Amu: "alright so what I gotta do?"

Ikuto put his arm around Amu's waist.

Amu: "what the hell do you think you're doing Tsukiyomi?!"

Ikuto: "this is what you have to do."

Wilson: "well not really, just stay by his side and you'll start the race"

Ikuto: "yo you ruined it!"

Amu: "with those ghetto flag thingies??"

Wilson: "yeah…"

Amu: "alright, hey Tsukiyomi!"

Ikuto: "What?"

Amu: "Wanna race?"

Ikuto: -smirk- "you're on."

Amu took her keys from the elastic and threw her keys at Wilson; Wilson caught it and blushed while holding them.

Amu: "go get my bike; I'll be at the track"

Wilson: "A-alright"

5 minutes later…

VRROOM VROOM! The sound of roaring engines filled the track. Amu had her helmet on and placed the mask down (its dark so you can't see her face), ikuto did the same and they got onto their bikes. They saw the flag go down and they zoomed through the tracks, they had to go around 3 times. It was the second time around and amu was ahead, then she saw ikuto swerving.

Ikuto: "what what the hell?!"

Amu: "Tsukiyomi!"

Amu slowed down so she was next to ikuto, she put out her hand.

Amu: "grab my hand!"

Ikuto did as he was told and he jumped over to Amu's bike, his bike swerved out of control and crashed. Amu slowed down and drifted, she turned around just like when she parked. She took off her helmet and shook her hair, so did ikuto. She got off her bike and walked towards ikutos. Ikuto watched as her hips moved back and forth and her hair swished to the rhythm of her hips. She bent down and looked at his bike.

Amu: "you're breaks are broken, did you know that?"

Ikuto: "no, let me call the mechanic, JOHN!"

No Response…

Ikuto: "oh crap! I forgot he wasn't coming today!"

Amu: "its alright, get me some tools I can fix this."

Ikuto: "you? Fix my bike?"

Amu: "duh… didn't I just say that? Do you want me to fix your bike or what??"

Ikuto: "right…"

Ikuto called for someone to bring him some tools, amu took out her ponytail and put it back up only this time in a bun so her hair wouldn't get in her way. She pulled the bike up and got down on her knees. (I don't know how you fix a bike… so… yeah…) after a while…

Amu: "there!" amu wiped her hands together to get the dirt off.

Ikuto: "seriously??"

Amu: "go ahead test it!"

Ikuto put on his helmet and started his bike again, he rode around once, and it was perfect!

Ikuto: "yo its great! Thanks!"

Amu: "no problem"

Ikuto: "you're pretty fast, do you race often?"

Amu: "not really"

Ikuto: "I see, well we should get back"

Amu: "yeah"

They both got back onto their bikes and rode back. Then Wilson came running over.

Wilson: "IKUTO ARE YOU OKAY!? I HEARD THAT YOUR BIKE CRASHED!! IS YOUR BIKE OKAY?! OMG! JOHNS NOT HERE TODAY!!"

Amu: "yo chill man! I fixed his bike, it turns out his brakes were broken so I fixed em."

Ikuto: "I'm fine, and yeah she did fix them."

Wilson: "phew! Thanks Amu-Chan!"

Amu: "no problem! I'm gonna go park my bike, be back"

Wilson and Ikuto: -nod-

Amu got back onto her bike and rode off to the parking lot. Wilson turned to ikuto and gave him a wide smile.

Ikuto: "what?"

Wilson: "She's great! Shes hot, she has a nice body, she can fix motorcycles, she can race! Shes perfect!"

Ikuto: "yeah…"

Wilson: "you think I have a chance??"

Ikuto: "WHAT?! You're like 25! Shes 18!"

Wilson: "so? Just because you're 20 and closer to her age doesn't mean anything!"

Ikuto: "she is my type" -smirk-

Wilson: -sigh-

Then Amu Came Back, she stood there hands on her hips and legs apart (not like that! Shes standing! Jeez… xD).

Wilson: "is there something wrong Amu-Chan?"

Amu: "hm? Oh no, I was just wondering who you're greatest competition is."

Ikuto: "hes not much of a competition… we're just enemies… his name is Hotori Tadase"

Amu: "is he good?"

Ikuto: "see for yourself, hes coming now."

Amu turned around and saw a blonde haired boy with red eyes. He was wearing a motorcycle outfit. The sleeves were light blue and the rest was white, his pants were light blue as well. He was walking towards us, then I saw someone familiar walking behind him… Hoshina Utau.

Utau: "HINAMORI AMU! You stole my chance to be with ikuto!"

Amu: "I didn't steal it so back off."

Amu walked away and just to tease her gave ikuto a kiss on the cheek. She walked away again with her hands on her hips, she walked towards ikutos bike and started inspecting it for some upgrades he could have. Utau was angry, she was now Tadase's Motor Babe, and she had on the same outfit as amu only hers were light blue and white and didn't have the triangle and the diamond belt.

Amu: "Tsukiyomi!"

Ikuto: "what is it?"

Amu: "you can get some upgrades on your ride! I got most of these like a year ago, they been good to my ride you want em?"

Ikuto: "upgrades?"

Amu: "yeah… you know to make your bike better…"

Ikuto: "I know what upgrades are! I'm just surprised that you can upgrade bikes too!"

Amu: "if I can fix em then I can upgrade them too."

Ikuto: "what kind of upgrades?"

While amu and Ikuto talked about upgrades for his bike Utau stomped back over to Tadase. Utau leaned on Tadase's bike when…

Tadase: "HEY! GET OFF MY BIKE!"

Utau jumped away from the bike, boys and there motorcycles, she looked over at Ikuto and Amu. Amu was sitting on his bike, and ikuto was standing next to his bike with this hand on the handle.

Utau: "HOW COME SHE GETS TO SIT ON HIS BIKE?!"

Tadase: "stop screaming! Yeash!"

Then Tadase saw Amu's bike, although he didn't know that it was hers. He stared at it, it was a nice bike.

Tadase: "whos bike is that?!"

Amu: "Mine. Got a problem?"

Amu was walking towards her bike with Ikuto behind her; she was showing him some of the upgrades she got for her bike.

Tadase: "you?! Ride?! Psh! You probably suck!"

Amu: "you wanna bet?"

Ikuto: "Tadase you better back down, shes good" -smirk-

Tadase: "lets race then."

Amu: "Fine."

Amu took her keys from the elastic on her leg and kicked the stand up; she got on her bike, put on her helmet, put the keys in, started the engine, and roared it.

Amu: "see you at the track."

Amu zoomed off over to the track, Tadase got onto his bike as well, it was light blue, white, and had a golden grown on it. He put on his helmet, put the keys in the ignition and rode off.

Utau: "So Iku--"

Utau turned around hoping to be alone with Ikuto, but he wasn't there, it turns out Ikuto got onto Amu's bike as she rode off.

Utau: "Damn it!" she said while running to the track.

Amu: "so is it just us? Or are we going to have our partners with us?"

Ikuto: "I think I should go with Amu, I don't want to be alone with Utau" he said while getting onto Amus bike and putting on his helmet.

Tadase: "fine! Utau get on!"

Utau got on the bike and put on her helmet as well, she put her arms around Tadase's waist. Ikuto put his arms around Amu's. Amu roared her engine, and then the light turned green…

Amu sped past the green light and was half way through the track; she looked in her mirror and saw that Tadase was kind of far away. She chuckled and looked back at the road. Utau was scared and began to tighten her grip around Tadase; this caused Tadase to struggle a bit.

Tadase: "UTAU! STOP HOLDING ONTO ME SO TIGHT!"

Utau: "I'M SCARED!"

Tadase: "uhg! Lighten up or I'll loose!"

Utau loosened her grip a little but still held onto him tight. Amu was on her second lap, just one more to go and she'd win. Ikuto held onto her waist not to tight and not to loose, unlike Utau… he kept looking behind him to see how close Tadase was.

Ikuto: "hes really far away from us"

Amu: "good."

Amu rode and crossed the finish line; Tadase was still half way through his third lap. Amu drifted and turned her bike around; she took off her helmet and took out her bun, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. Ikuto took off his helmet and shook his hair to get it messy. When Tadase arrived he took of his helmet and fixed his hair, Utau's hair was messy. Tadase walked over to Amu and stuck his hand out.

Tadase: "Good Race"

Amu: "whatever."

She turned to ikuto and began talking to him about the upgrades leaving Tadase standing there with his hand out. He took his hand back and turned to Utau.

Ikuto: "Jeez Amu you're good."

Amu: "Thanks"

Ikuto: "you look sexy in that outfit Amu" -smirk-

Amu: "w-what?!" -blush-

Ikuto: "another blush from the tough girl."

Amu: "I do NOT blush!"

Ikuto: "sure you don't"

Ikuto wrapped his arms around her bare chest and held her. She was at least 2 inches shorter then him. He rested his chin on top of her head and inhaled her scent… strawberries.

Amu: "What do you think y-your doing?!"

Ikuto: "what? I can't hug MY Motor _Babe_?" he said emphasizing Babe

Amu: "I'm not YOUR babe!"

Ikuto: "oh but you are, you see, you signed the contract so that means you're MY Motor Babe"

Amu: "uhg! I'm only doing this so I can get money to pay my rent!"

Ikuto: "you live in an apartment right?"

Amu: "duuhh…"

Ikuto: "how about instead of living there you live with me? Theres no rent" -smirk-

Amu: "If I stayed with you then I wouldn't need this job."

Ikuto: "hm… fine your rent is to work as my Motor Babe" -smirk-

Ran (comes out of no where): "you should take the offer Amu-Chan!"

Miki: "hm… I'm not sure… he seems suspicious…"

Suu: "but he's good looking desu!"

Amu: "how long can I stay there?"

Ikuto: "as long as you work for me."

Amu: "hm… deal but don't do anything to me"

Ikuto: "I would never" -smirk-

Miki: "hes really suspicious."

Amu: "where do you live? So I can move my stuff over."

Ikuto: "I'll tell someone to bring it to my place, its easier."

Amu: "I gotta get there anyways… so theres no point…"

Ikuto: "I'll pick you up then, they'll take your bike to my place too so don't worry"

Amu: "fine, when can I move in?"

Ikuto: "Today."

Amu: "T-today?"

Ikuto: "sure why not?"

Amu: "Fine, come by at like 7"

Ikuto: "alright"

End Of Chapter!

Aznpride: I beat the last chapter by 1 more page! Woot! Now I won't have to write so much if I go one by one! Mwahahaha!

Ikuto: Amu's moving in with me? This'll be fun.

Amu: noo! I don't want to loose my virginity yet!

Ikuto: Yet? So you want to loose it soon?

Amu: n-no!

Aznpride: R&R! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Motor Babe

Chapter 3!!

Aznpride: ohyeah! Chapter 3 baybehh!!

Ikuto: remember what you were going to tell them?

Aznpride: oh yeah… in my last chapter I said he wrapped his arms around her bare chest… I meant stomach… one person said that they didn't like that icky stuff… I'm not sure if that's what they're talking about but yeah… I realized it today… (November 15th) so yeah… its stomach not chest xD.

Amu: I better not have a bare chest!

Ikuto: let me help you then!

Amu: get away from me!

Ikuto: but amu! You'll be living with me soon -smirk-

Amu: So?! Get away!!

Aznpride: I don't own Shugo Chara if I did I would've made ikuto kiss amu already.

Ikuto: alright!!

Aznpride: enjoy! =)

Re-Cap

Amu: "fine, when can I move in?"

Ikuto: "Today."

Amu: "T-today?"

Ikuto: "sure why not?"

Amu: "Fine, come by at like 7"

Ikuto: "alright"

End Of Re-Cap

7:00 Sharp Amu's Apartment…

Amu heard someone ring her doorbell; she just finished packing her stuff luckily. She went downstairs and opened her door. She found a man about 23 years old, Milk chocolate brown hair that went in all different directions, ocean blue eyes, about 5'6 and a nice body structure. (its not kukai)

Man: "hey, I'm Nick; Ikuto told me that you were moving in with him. I'll put your stuff in the truck, ikutos in the car so you can go and wait in the car till I'm finished."

Amu: "Hey… uh yeah I am moving in with him… thanks… don't forget my bike…"

Nick: "of course."

Amu showed Nick the way to her room and she walked out the door. She walked toward a silver Mercedes McLaren Mini SLR, it was a shiny silver and it looked like a sport car it was definitely a cool car. She walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door; she put one leg in and then the rest of her body. She looked over to ikuto, he was smirking at her.

Amu: "whats wrong with you?"

Ikuto: "Oh, tough are you?"

Amu: "whatever, anyways whats the with car?"

Ikuto: "what? Just because I'm a motorcyclist doesn't mean I can't have a car."

Amu: "whatever"

Ikuto: "Hm…"

Amu turned around to see what he was talking about, but when she did she saw ikutos face rather close to hers. She found his face a little to close for her liking; she could almost feel a blush spread across her face.

Amu: "w-what do you think y-you're doing!?"

Ikuto grabbed her chin lightly and gently but also a bit forcefully. He turned her head towards him and he stared into her honey glazed eyes. They were both captured in each other eyes, amu couldn't look away and neither could ikuto. Ikuto then brushed his lips against her cheek.

Amu: "what the hell?!"

Ikutos POV

What the hell? Wouldn't any girl die if I just kissed her cheek?! Whats with this girl?! Shes obviously different… maybe… this is good… she has a soft side I know it… I can tell. I definitely have to keep an eye on her, shes a keeper.

Ikuto: "what do you mean what the hell?! I just freakin kissed you! Any girl would die if I even stood next to her!"

Amu: "well not me!"

I was really taken back! I can't believe it! A girl who doesn't fall for me? This must be the end of the world…

Amu: "look. You're hot and all but I just met you, please don't do that again."

Ikuto: -smirk- "of course."

And that's when I saw it, that little soft side of hers, she might not have noticed it herself but I definitely did. Everyone has a soft side from there hard shells and I just saw hers this'll be fun.

Normal

Nick soon came out of amus house and walked over to Ikutos car.

Nick: "I'm done, we can go now."

Ikuto: "Alright"

Amu: "Thanks Nick" -Wink-

Nick: "N-no problem… what was your name again?" -blush-

Amu: "Amu, Hinamori Amu" (Rofl I said it like James bond! XD)

Nick: "Well, n-no problem A-Amu-Chan"

Amu: "see ya"

Ikuto: "go to my house Nick" he said with a bit of anger in his voice.

Nick: "yes ikuto."

They both drove off towards ikutos house, amu just stared out the window, and It started to rain. She watched the water fall from the sky, like tears, like the sky was crying… but for what? She realized that she would now have to keep up her character forever now! But at least she didn't have to pay any rent… she thought long and hard until she felt the car come to a stop.

Ikuto: "we're here."

Amu: -nod-

Ikuto took off his coat and handed it to Amu.

Ikuto: "here, its raining outside, with that outfit on you'll get cold really fast."

Amu stared at the coat and took it.

Amu: "thank you…" -smile-

Ikuto: "no problem now let's go"

Amu put on the coat as a slight blush made its way across her face. Ikuto stepped out of the car and closed his door, he went to the passenger side and opened Amus door, she stepped out and ikuto closed the door. He put one arm over her shoulder and led her over to his house, he opened the door and they stepped inside. They left it open so Nick could bring the stuff in when he got there. Amu took of ikutos coat and handed it back to him.

Amu: "th-thank you Tsukiyomi…"

Ikuto: "just call me ikuto."

Amu: "uh… okay… then call me Amu I guess…" she said while putting on her character

Ikuto: -chuckle- "you don't have to act like this you know, I know that you're not like this at all."

Amu: what?! How does he know?! "w-what are you talking about?!"

Ikuto: "oh come on amu! The blushes, the stuttering, you can't hide it."

Amu: "Fine… I'm not really as cold and rude as my character but I do like boy stuff…"

Ikuto: "fair enough."

Amu: "well… can you show me my room?"

Ikuto: "sure."

Ikuto led Amu upstairs and showed her around; he showed her, her room and his room just in case she needed anything from him. Soon Nick arrived and started unloading Amus stuff, amu ran outside and decided to help Nick, and they unloaded amus things together as ikuto just sat inside wondering about amu. Amu came back inside.

Amu: "ikuto? Is it okay if I put my bike in your garage?"

Ikuto: "yeah sure go ahead."

Amu: "thanks"

Amu ran back outside and walked her bike into ikutos garage. She and Nick finished unloading her stuff and they ran inside soaking wet.

Amu: "thanks Nick achoo!"

Nick: "bless you; you're sick you should change"

Amu: "good idea, thanks again nick"

Nick: "no problem Amu-Chan!"

Amu found a box with her clothes in it and brought it upstairs to her room. While amu was upstairs changing ikuto walked over to Nick and stared at him intently.

Ikuto: "Stay. Away. From. Amu."

Nick: "What are you talking about Ikuto?"

Ikuto: "I see how you look at her, and stutter and blush. Stay away from her."

Nick: "Look. You got a bunch of girls chasing you! Why do you just need Amu?"

Ikuto: -smirk- "shes mine so back off."

Nick: "we'll see about that."

Nick: "BYE AMU-CHAN! I'VE GOT TO GO NOW!"

Amu ran down the stairs, she was wearing a striped black and white shirt; the sleeves stopped at her elbows and had a V neck. She was wearing a black mini skirt and fish net stockings. She ran down the stairs and she went over to Nick.

Amu: "Thanks Again Nick! You were a big help!"

NIck: "haha, its no problem! Well I gotta go now, See ya Amu-Chan!"

Amu: "bye Nick!"

Nick went out the front door and closed it. Amu turned to see ikuto staring at her.

Amu: "what?"

Ikuto: -cough- -points at skirt- -light blush- (jeez! So many actions! XD)

Amu looked down and saw that her skirt was up and it was showing her underwear.

Amu: "KYAA!!!!" -pulls skirt down- (not all the way down!)

Amu: "Sorry…"

Ikuto: "I-its fine."

Amu: "I-I'm going upstairs… I'm kind of tired… see you tomorrow ikuto."

Ikuto: "yeah… night."

Amu walked back upstairs to her room and she shut the door, a red blush on her face. While amu was upstairs ikuto fell onto the couch.

Ikuto: (when theres no "" and it's next to a name its thoughts) I can't believe it! I stuttered and blushed in front of her! NO ONE makes me blush or stutter! Amu sure is different… shes really… cute too.

Ikuto got up and walked upstairs to his room; he closed his door and went to bed.

The Next Morning…

Ikuto woke up and looked at his clock… it read 6:45... He woke up 15 minutes early. He decided to bring the rest of amus stuff up so she wouldn't have to do it later. He put on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts and walked downstairs. But to his surprise he saw most of the boxes gone and amu picking another one up. She was wearing a black shirt that tied around the neck and showed most of her back, she had on a pair of black shorts that hugged her hips and her hair up in a ponytail. There were about 1 or 2 more boxes still there how long had she been up?

Ikuto: "Good morning."

Amu turned around a bit shocked: "!! Oh, Good Morning Ikuto" -smile-

Ikuto: her smile could melt any boy's heart and for once… even mine… "how long have you been up?"

Amu: "hm… about an hour or so"

Ikuto: "wow… why so early?"

Amu: "didn't wanna wake ya so I got up early to bring my stuff up."

Ikuto: "I wouldn't mind helping ya know…"

Amu: -shrugs- "whatever."

Ikuto: -yawn-

Amu: "haha, you should go back to sleep you don't wanna crash because you're half asleep."

Ikuto: shes so caring and loving unlike her outside character… "ehh… its fine."

Amu: "well, you want something to eat? I'll go cook some breakfast…"

Ikuto: "nah its fine you should go back to sleep"

Amu: "I don't mind it's the least I could do."

Ikuto: "haha, I'm fine just go back to sleep"

Amu: "but I'm not -yawn- tired…"

Ikuto: "of course you're not…"

Amu: "I'm not!"

Ikuto: "go back to bed I'll go cook something."

Amu: "I'm not tired!"

Ikuto: "GO. Now."

Amu: "uhg! You're so lucky this is your house…"

Ikuto: "Go To Your Room Now Young Lady!"

Amu: "haha, yes DAD"

Ikuto: "you know you want me to be your daddy" -smirk-

Amu: "uhhhg! You pervert!!"

Ikuto: "haha I'm just kidding! Jeez… go to bed"

Amu: "kay… wake me up about 15 minutes before we have to go"

Ikuto: "alright"

Amu trudged back upstairs and flopped down onto her bed, as soon as she hit her bed her eyes closed and she fell into a deep slumber. She realized in her sleep that she had seen a soft side of ikuto, away from his pervertedness and his 'cool' act. She just let it go and went back to sleep.

An hour later…

Amu felt her body moving, she felt a pair of hands shaking her body to wake up but she didn't.

Ikuto: "Amu… wake up you gotta get ready to go."

Amu: "…ikuto…thank you…work…" she said in her sleep

Ikuto jerked up she had just said his name, a thank you and work, he chuckled was she dreaming about him? He hoped xD.

Ikuto continued to shake amu to wake her up but she just wouldn't budge. Then he got an idea.

Ikuto: -pokes amus stomach-

Amu: -giggle-

Ikuto: -chuckle- -pokes stomach again-

Amu: "hehe…"

Ikuto: "Amu! Wake up!!"

Amu: "…"

Ikuto: -bites her ear-

Amu: "KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!! WHY'D YOU BITE ME?!"

Ikuto: "good. You're awake now go change."

Amu: "sheesh… you could've just shaken me…"

Ikuto: "I tried but you're a really deep sleeper."

Amu: "whatever… get out so I can change."

Ikuto: "hm… no thanks"

Amu: "WHAT?! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

Ikuto: "Nope."

Amu: "fine!"

Amu jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and ran into the bathroom and at the sound of a click she locked the door. Ikuto chuckled, he pulled out a key and walked over to the door, he put the key in and turned it, and he opened the door and found amu with her shirt off. (yes he had a key.. Weird I know O.O)

Amu: "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ikuto: -blush, blush, blush, blush!!!-

Amu: "HOW'D YOU GET IN?!?!" she said while covering her now exposed chest

Ikuto: -turns head- "I-its my house… I have a k-key to all the d-doors."

Amu: "YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!!"

Ikuto: "Right…"

Ikuto backed out of the room and closed the door. Once the door was closed he freaked out mentally.

Ikuto: OH MY GOD! I JUST SAW AMU WITHOUT A SHIRT ON!! SHE WAS SO HOT!! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!! I PROBABLY WON'T REGRET THAT!! SHES HOT!! IKUTO! SHES ONLY 18 AND YOU'RE 20! ITS ONLY 2 YEARS RIGHT?! SHES SO DEVELOPED! -SLAPS SELF- NO! SHES YOUNGER THEN YOU! BUT SHES SO CUTE! NO!! "Crap."

Ikuto took off his shirt and his pants so he was only in his boxers he went back to his room and got some new clothes, he walked back into amus room and put on his pants. When he finished putting them on amu walked out and stared at his bare chest.

Amu: okay so I finished and now I gotta-- HOLY CRAP IKUTO DOESN'T HAVE A SHIRT ON!! OMG! HES SO HOT WITHOUT A SHIRT ON! HES GOT NICE SIX PACK… OH MY GOD. "Oh Crap." (this was her face O.O)

Ikuto turned to her and stared at her, he noticed she was staring at something, he followed her gaze and realized it ended at his bare chest. Well, if he saw her chest then she could see his right? (hahaha! I'm laughing… xD) he put his arms through the sleeves and pulled the shirt over his head. His shirt was plain black with short sleeves and white cross in the middle. He walked over to her and stared into her eyes, golden honey eyes staring into purplish blue ones (sorry I'm not really sure what his eye color is called), they stared into each others eyes for awhile until ikutos cell phone rang…

Bzz…Bzz… (vibration xD)

Ikuto: -answers phone- "hello?"

Wilson: "hey ikuto! Where are you and amu??"

Ikuto: "oh shoot! What time is it?"

Wilson: "like 7:45..."

Ikuto: "shoot. Sorry man I lost track of time."

Wilson: "hurry up! And this'll be amus second day late! I think we might have to let her go…"

Ikuto: "NO! its my fault shes here with me right now we'll be down there shortly."

Wilson: "SHES WITH YOU?!"

Ikuto: -hangs up- -grabs amus hand- "lets go."

Amu: -nod-

Amu got onto her bike and drove out while ikuto got onto his and drove out as well. Amu already in her uniform made sure her skirt stayed DOWN. Ikuto not yet in his uniform just put his keys in ignition and started his motorcycle. Amu did the same and roared her engine, she put on her helmet and pulled down the cover so did ikuto. Amu looked over at ikuto and ikuto gave her nod signaling it was time to go. The both rode off to work, they shortly stopped at a red light.

Ran: "second day of work for amu!!"

Amu: "yeah…"

"so you have charas too? Nya" a mysterious unknown voice said.

Amu and her charas turned to see a cat chara with messy hair, shorts, and a short sleeve shirt with a cross on it.

Ikuto: "Yoru!"

Yoru: "Sorry ikuto nya!"

Amu: "you have charas too?"

Ikuto: -nod-

Then… the biker that amu raced stopped right next to amu not noticing ikuto (how can you not notice him?! Hes so freakin hot! XD).

Man: "nice to see ya again babe."

Amu: -turns- "DON'T call me BABE."

Man: "damn… you really are fine."

Amu: "better look away before I punch you so hard you can't see anymore."

Man: "feisty. Just how I like em."

Amu got off her bike, kicked her stand down, took off her helmet and she walked over to the man and punched him in the face.

Amu: "DON'T CALL ME BABE. GOT IT?!"

Amu got back on her bike and kicked the stand back up, she completely forgot ikuto was there. She put her helmet back on and pulled the mask down, and she once again roared her engine.

Ikuto: "Amu?"

Amu: "sorry I forgot you were there."

Ikuto: "is this the guy you were talking about before?"

Amu: "yeah."

Ikuto: -smirk-

Ikuto got off his bike kicked the stand down and walked over to the guy.

Man: "who are you? Her boyfriend?!"

Ikuto kicked him the stomach and spat at him.

Ikuto: "think twice about what you do. If it involves amu you might want to sleep with one eye open."

He walked back over to his bike and kicked the stand up, he turned to amu and gave her a slight smirk, and she smiled. The light turned green and they continued on. About 10 minutes later they arrived at there destination… 8:00 sharp.

Wilson: "finally! You guys are here! Amu… this is your second day late…"

Ikuto: "its my fault Wilson, shes living with me now we just lost track of time and we ran into that guy again."

Wilson: "s-shes living with y-you??"

Amu: "yeah."

Wilson: "o-oh… I see well, ikuto today you're facing Nagehiko Fujisaki, Amu you know what to do right?"

Amu: "yeah yeah… stand in between the two racers and say ready set go and wave those little flag thingies…"

Wilson: "right… don't forget to act sexy…"

Ikuto: "I think shes got that down" -smirk-

Amu: "you p-pervert."

Wilson: "well, be careful in those shoes… the heels are kinda high"

Amu: "I think I noticed that"

Ikuto: "alright I'm gonna go get changed now."

Wilson: "alright"

Amu: "where do I go now?"

Ikuto: "want to come watch me change?"

Amu: "you're such a pervert!"

Ikuto: "haha, just come"

Amu: "hell no!"

Ikuto: "you're just gonna stay in my trailer jeez its not like I'm gonna rape you."

Ikuto: "wait I take that back… I might."

Amu: "I'm just gonna go hang out with Wilson…"

Ikuto: "I'm just kidding! Jeez c'mon 'Babe' " -smirk-

Amu: "I hate you."

Amu walked over to ikuto and they walked to ikutos trailer. Ikuto took out a midnight blue motorcycle uniform, the sleeves were midnight blue and so were the pants but the rest was black. Ikuto walked into the bathroom and changed into his outfit while amu just sat down listening to her ipod.

Amu: "baby I'm a fool am I stupid? Baby I'm a feign addicted to it. Baby I don't know… without you I just can't go on and you know that I just can't help myself I just can't help myself I don't need nothing else, all I need is you--" (stay with me by neyo I do not own!)

Ikuto: "can't help yourself eh? All you need is me? Alright."

Amu turned to see ikuto arms crossed against his chest leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

Amu: "s-sorry I didn't know you were done."

Ikuto: "its fine, what're you listening too?"

Amu: "Stay with me by Neyo"

Ikuto: "I see… well lets go."

Amu: "right."

End of chapter!

Aznpride: yeah so I don't really care about beating my records anymore I'll just write what I need to because its really hard to keep beating the records so yeah…

Ikuto: I saw amu naked?!

Amu: you let him see my chest?!

Aznpride: sorry!! -sweat drop-

Amu: I hate you…

Ikuto: you know you liked me looking at it.

Amu:….

Amu: R&R!

Aznpride: lol


	4. Chapter 4

_Motor Babe_

_Chapter 4!_

_Aznpride: hey guys I'm back!_

_Ikuto: finally…_

_Aznpride: shut up!_

_Ikuto: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! -Cries-_

_Aznpride: I do!! -Kiss-_

_Amu: … um… aznpride? .?_

_Ikuto: is amu jealous?_

_Amu: N-NO!_

_Ikuto: oh really? How about now? -Kisses aznpride-_

_Aznpride: -faints- IKUTO!!_

_Amu: -fuming- grr!_

_Ikuto: A-Amu?_

_Amu: -jumps over to ikuto and kisses him-_

_Ikuto: !!… -kisses back-_

_Aznpride: hehe… I don't own Shugo Chara Enjoy! Oi! Not in my room!_

_Note!!!!!__: when there's no "" next to a name then its thoughts unless it's a POV ex: Ikuto: shes cute. That's a thought! Thank you! Now enjoy!_

_Re-Cap_

_Ikuto: "I see… well let's go."_

_Amu: "right."_

_End of re-cap_

_Ikutos POV_

_I put out my hand for amu to take it, she just looked at it… I sighed._

_Ikuto: "I can see right through your 'cool' character, now c'mon"_

_Amu: "What are you talking about?"_

_Ikuto: "just c'mon, we've got a race remember?"_

_Amu: "!! I almost forgot!"_

_Amu jumped out of her seat and landed on me, I was on my back while she had her arms on either side of me holding up her upper body, but her lower body resting against my legs and hips. Her touch was so soft and intoxicating, I could feel my hormones going crazy and begin to get hard so I lifted her off me and cooled myself down._

_Amu: "s-sorry…"_

_Ikuto: "I-its fine, lets go…"_

_Amus POV_

_I jumped out of my seat to run out of the trailer to the race but I accidentally fell on ikuto! I held my upper body up but the rest of my body laid gently on top of the rest his strong body (waist down like I said before) I could feel something touch my thigh but ikuto lifted me off him before I could find out what it was… I hope it wasn't his… OH. MY. GOD! I mentally freaked out while we walked out of the trailer…_

_Ikutos POV_

_While we walked out of my trailer I mentally freaked out, her touch was so soft and gentle… I need to control myself…_

_Normal POV_

_Ikuto and Amu walked out of the trailer a blush plastered on Amus face and a slight blush on Ikutos. Ikuto walked over to his bike while Amu walked over to Wilson._

_Amu: "H-hey Wilson, so… I'm starting the race right?"_

_Wilson: "yeah… what's with the stutter? Did something happen?"_

_Amu: "N-No!"_

_Wilson: "Are you sure?"_

_Amu: "Pretty."_

_Wilson: "Alright, go stand by ikuto for now."_

_Amu: -nod-_

_Amu walked over to ikuto carefully so she wouldn't trip in her heels. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her small curvy waist (hips?). _

_Amu: "What are you doing?!" she said between her teeth so only ikuto could hear…_

_Ikuto: "I'm holding my motor babe, just go with the flow"_

_Amu: -sigh- "alright"_

_Ikuto: "kiss me."_

_Amu: "WHAT?! HELL NO!"_

_Ikuto: "C'mon… the newspaper people are here… it doesn't mean anything just do it!"_

_Amu: "Fine."_

_Amu wrapped her arms around Ikutos neck and brought him down for a kiss, she put her soft lips onto his and stayed there for awhile. _

_Ikutos POV_

_Her lips are so soft… NO IKUTO! This is just for show business… it doesn't mean anything! Right? But her lips… oh god her lips! It's like she was made perfectly for me! Resist the urge to moan ikuto! Resist! Amu released my lips and a small blush spread across her face. Good! I would've moaned if she didn't break the kiss! I leaned down to her hear to whisper something in her ear…_

_Ikuto: "Good. You know your lips are really soft?" _

_Then…_

_I bit her ear…_

_Amu: "!" -Moan-_

_What?! She moaned?! Damn it Amu! You're driving my hormones crazy!! I whispered another thing in her ear…_

_Ikuto: "Amu… You're driving my hormones crazy… we need to stop."_

_Amu: -nod-_

_Amu got out of Ikutos embrace and walked in between the two motorcycles, Ikuto sat on his and pulled on his helmet, the other motorcyclist was Fujisaki Nagehiko. He had thick violet hair, his eyes were an amber brown eyes, he was wearing a motorcycle outfit like ikutos only his sleeves and pants were a light purple and the rest was blue (not tadagays color or ikutos). He pulled on his helmet as well… it was blue too. I stood in between the two motorcyclists and leaned on one leg so my hip popped to one side that showed an 'I'm. Tough. And. Sexy' looks. She had a flag in her hand and said…_

_Amu: "Ready?"_

_Me and Nagehiko roared our engines…_

_Amu: "Set…"_

_I got into the right position…_

_Amu: "GO!" she pulled the flag down…_

_Me and Nagehiko sped off…_

_Normal POV_

_Ikuto and Nagehiko were side by side… ikuto went a little ahead but Nagehiko caught up once again… back and forth they went… it was the second lap and they were half way through… who would win? Ikuto and Nagehiko were 5 meters away from the finish line, ikuto looked ahead and could see Amu standing there looking at him. She gave him a wink and ikutos eyes shot open, he smirked and he boosted forward crossing the finish line with Nagehiko following shortly after… (And I mean shortly! Like… 10 seconds! XD). Ikuto drifted and stopped, Amu walked over to ikuto and ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist._

_Amu: "What now?" she said quietly so only ikuto could hear…_

_Ikuto: -kisses Amus cheek- "Smile…"_

_Amu: -wink and smile-_

_Ikuto: "Good."_

_The crowd died down and Nagehiko walked over with a girl with long blonde hair and golden eyes like Amus._

_Nagehiko: "That was a good race Ikuto! Oh? Who's this beautiful young lady?"_

_Amu: -blush- "Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu" -sticks hand out for handshake-_

_Nagehiko: -takes Amus hand and kisses it- "Nice to meet you Amu-Chan"_

_Amu: -blush- "you too…"_

_Nagehiko: "let me introduce my Motor babe. This is Mashiro Rima"_

_Rima: "Nice too meet you Amu"_

_Amu: "you too Mashiro-San"_

_Rima: "Rima is fine."_

_Amu: "Alright"_

_Ikuto: "Amu!"_

_Amu: "Oh, sorry got to go! Nice meeting you Nagehiko and Rima!"_

_Nagehiko and Rima: "you too Amu-Chan!"_

_Amu ran off quickly and carefully over to ikuto._

_Amu: "What is I--"_

_Ikuto pushed Amu against his trailer, he held her hands above her with one hand and his other on the left side of her ear (not on her ear just near it xD). He pressed his body against hers, he touched her nose with his and stared into her eyes._

_Ikuto: "Amu…"_

_Amu: "I-Ikuto? W-What are y-you doing?!"_

_Ikuto: "Sh! Uresei!" (that means shut up right? O.o)_

_Amu: "Eep!"_

_Ikuto put his lips near her left ear and breathed down her neck, it sent chills through her spine and a moan from her lips._

_Ikuto: oh no! not the moan! "Amu…" he nipped at her ear_

_Amu: -gasp- "I-ikuto…"_

_Ikuto: no, no, no! Amu stop! "Amu… S-Stop… I-I…Can't… C-Control… M-Myself…" he managed to say…_

_Amu: "you need to let go first!"_

_Ikuto: "C-Can't… A-Amu I'm S-Sorry!" _

_Ikutos POV_

_I couldn't control myself anymore! I managed to tell her that I couldn't control myself… but I wouldn't let go of her! I could feel the urge coming… I managed to say sorry before I hungrily pressed my lips against hers. Her lips… why do I have a craving for them? I can feel her tense up… I can feel her trying to wriggle her arms out of my grasp I don't want to hurt her! But I don't want to stop this kiss… I'm mentally screaming at myself to let her go but my lips and hands don't respond. Amu… I'm Sorry…_

_Amu: "ifjfto!!" she muffled against his lips (she said ikuto)_

_Ikuto: -no response-_

_Amu: -moan- "uf nfh!" (oh no!)_

_Ikuto: no! she moaned! Let her go! Let her go!! _

_I tried to let her go but my body just wouldn't respond! Instead I just kissed her harder and licked her bottom lip for an entrance, I could feel her seal her lips tight. Good amu! Don't let me get in! I shoved my tongue in between her lips into her mouth… NO!! I could feel my tongue roam around her mouth and play with her tongue. I could feel her tense up more, but she didn't struggle anymore… instead she just stayed there and to my surprise she began to kiss me back._

_Normal POV_

_Ikuto: "amfu" (amu)_

_Amu: "mm?"_

_Ikuto released her lips finally and was breathing heavily as well as Amu. Ikuto pressed his forehead against hers…_

_Ikuto: "I'm… Sorry…" he said between breaths _

_Amu: "I-its… o-okay…"_

_Ikuto: "…lets go home…"_

_Amu: -nod-_

_Ikuto and amu got onto there bikes and drove to ikutos house._

_Ikutos House…_

_Ikuto opened the door and walked inside with amu behind him, he took off his shoes while amu closed the door and locked it. She took off her heels and walked upstairs to her room. She took off her uniform and changed into a white tang top with a pink off the shoulder shirt over it, and a pair of pink shorts. _

_Amu: "I-ikuto… um… I'll cook dinner…"_

_Ikuto: "you sure?"_

_Amu: "yeah…"_

_Ikuto: "Cuz I could do it…"_

_Amu: "no… its fine I insist."_

_Ikuto: "okay…"_

_Amu: "I'll call you when its ready"_

_Ikuto: -nod- -walks up to his room-_

_Once she knew ikuto was fully gone she slid into a chair and sighed in relief._

_Amu: -touches her lips- "my first kiss…"_

_Miki: "I got to draw it!"_

_Amu: "Miki!!"_

_Suu: "Amu-Chan we need to prepare dinner!"_

_Amu: "Right… Chara Change!"_

_Amu cooked a steamed fish and rice._

_Ran: "Go Go Amu-Chan!"_

_Amu: "I-Ikuto!"_

_Ikuto: "I'm coming…"_

_Ikuto came downstairs and saw a plate with rice and a steamed fish… but there was only one plate…_

_Ikuto: "aren't you eating?"_

_Amu: "n-no… I'm not that hungry… so I just made food for you and the Charas"_

_Ikuto: "oh… well… if you get hungry then tell me"_

_Amu: -nod- "enjoy your dinner"_

_Amu walked up to her room and flopped down on her bed_

_Ikuto: -sigh-_

_Yoru: "FISH!!"_

_Ikuto: "is she mad at me?"_

_Miki: "no, shes just a little…"_

_Ran: "happy!"_

_Suu: "Surprised?"_

_Yoru: "Fish!"_

_Miki: -vein- "NO! shes just a little scared…"_

_Ikuto: "S-scared? I scared her?"_

_Miki: "not of you… just that… no one really liked her… and it was her first kiss…"_

_Suu: "Miki-Chan… don't you think Amu-Chan will be mad if you tell Ikuto-Kun this?"_

_Miki: -shrugs- _

_Ikuto: "how can no one like her? Shes so…"_

_Ran: "Happy!"_

_Suu: "Pretty?"_

_Yoru: "Fish!"_

_Miki: "Yoru shut up!"_

_Ikuto: -sigh- "Cute… shes really… addicting…"_

_Suu: "ikuto-kun! Is it that you maybe… like Amu-Chan?"_

_Ikuto: "Maybe…"_

_Ran: "Go Go Ikuto-Kun! Show your Love To Amu-Chan!"_

_Miki: "he never said he loved her Ran" -sweat drop-_

_Yoru: "Ikuto!"_

_Ikuto: "what is it Yoru?"_

_Yoru: "can I have your fish?"_

_Ikuto: -vein- "no"_

_Yoru: "aw!"_

_Ikuto ate and thought to himself while the Charas mingled with each other… did he like her? Or even love her? When he finished he cleared the dishes and walked upstairs to his room, he closed the door, laid on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. _

_(imagine its like one screen spit into two o.o so showing amu and ikuto)_

_They both stared at the ceiling while they entered each others mind, ikuto roamed in Amus while Amu roamed in Ikutos. They both sighed and went to sleep._

_The next morning…_

_Ikuto woke up and walked downstairs, he decided to cook some breakfast for amu since she didn't eat yesterday… too late…_

_Ikuto: "A-Amu? Why are you up so early?"_

_Amu: "huh? Oh good morning ikuto, I decided to cook you some breakfast"_

_Ikuto: "Cook me? I was going to cook YOU some breakfast, aren't you hungry?"_

_Amu: "No."_

_Ikuto: "Don't go anorexic now…"_

_Amu: "I won't."_

_Amu placed two eggs and two pieces of toast on a plate and put it in front of ikuto and sat down. Ikuto stared at it and pushed it over to her._

_Ikuto: "Eat."_

_Amu: "No."_

_Ikuto: "EAT."_

_Amu: "NO."_

_Ikuto: "Amu Eat Right Now!"_

_Amu: "I'm Not Hungry!"_

_Ikuto: "Just Eat!"_

_Amu: "I Told You I'm NOT Hungry!"_

_Ikuto: "Don't Make Me make you eat it!"_

_Amu: "I. DARE. YOU."_

_Ikuto: -smirk- _

_Ikuto picked up a piece of toast and put it near Amus mouth, amu just shut her mouth tighter, and ikuto raised an eyebrow. Then… he tickled her… Amu began to laugh, her mouth opened and ikuto put the piece of toast it._

_Amu: "I'fm nofjs Hunfwayg!" _

_Ikuto: "what?" -smirk-_

_Amu: -glare- -spits out toast- "I'M NOT HUNGRY!"_

_Ikuto: hm… -puts a piece of toast in mouth- _

_Amu: "final--"_

_Ikuto pressed his lips on hers and transferred the toast from his mouth to hers, once it was in Amus mouth he closed his lips so she couldn't pass it back, when she swallowed it ikuto let go of her lips._

_Amu: "WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!"_

_Ikuto: "so you'd eat."_

_Amu: "Grr!!" -tackles ikuto-_

_Ikuto: "WHOA!"_

_Ikuto fell to the ground with Amu on top of him, she pressed her lips onto his, his eyes shot wide open… not again…_

_Amus POV_

_I couldn't take it! I wasn't hungry because Suu saved me some food and brought it up to my room! But his lips were soft, and he was so caring… when he let go I tackled him to the floor and for some reason I pressed my lips against his. And I knew what I was getting into… or I thought…_

_Ikutos POV_

_WHAT?! WHY IS SHE KISSING ME?! NO!!! SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHES GETTING INTO! I felt myself switch positions with her so she was on the bottom and I was above her. I felt my hands slide from her shoulders down to her slender soft arms, I felt Goosebumps appear on her skin as I traveled down to her hips and down her legs… her legs were soft and her hips curved. I grabbed her right leg with my right and wrapped it around my waist, I held it there with my hand on her thigh, I was pressing my body against hers, I stood up and pressed her back against the table still holding her right thigh to my waist. She put her hands through my hair and entangled her fingers through it, I held her steady with my left hand resting on her back. I heard her moan and I knew this meant trouble. I grabbed her skirt and slid it down, I felt her tense and take her hands out of my hair and push me away. She pulled up her skirt and tears fell from her eyes._

_Amu: "S-Stop! I-I'm not ready for that!!"_

_Ikuto: why did I do that?! I just scared her now… why?! I'm so sorry amu… I'm so sorry… "I-I'm sorry…" _

_I walked up to my room and slammed the door shut, I sat on my bed, and head down bangs covering my eyes. Why can't I control myself when I'm around her?! I keep scaring her… I'm sorry amu… I'm so sorry… I hear the door open but I keep my head down… I finally looked up and my eyes widened… it was_

_End Of Chapter!_

_Aznpride: Mwahahaha!!_

_Ikuto: man! There was about to be a lemon! Or a lime… whatever!_

_Amu: who was it?_

_Aznpride: you'll see…_

_Ikuto: man! I'm mad…_

_Aznpride: HEY! I LET YOU MAKE OUT WITH AMU TWICE! You should show me some respect!_

_Amu: and I hate you for letting him do that!_

_Ikuto: you did it once to me! And yeah, yeah…_

_Amu: S-So?!_

_Aznpride: Tune in next time to see what happens!_

_Ikuto: what are you a TV show person!?_

_Aznpride: Shut UP! R&R!s_


	5. Chapter 5

Motor Babe

Chapter 5!

Aznpride: okay before all of you start scolding me for not updating in like months let me explain!

Ikuto: humph! I'm listening.

Aznpride: okay well I was kind of…sort of… caught up in watching a drama… devil beside you and why, why love to be exact. And after that I sort of had a lot of things to do you know homework and stuff so I didn't get to update. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry!

Ikuto: DRAMA?! YOU WATCHED DRAMA OVER ME MAKING OUT WITH AMU?!

Amu: who said we were gonna make out!??!

Ikuto: I did.

Amu: psh!

Aznpride: and for the cliffy I was gonna make amu come back in the room and give ikuto a blow job but then I thought "but wouldn't it not make sense because before she said that she wasn't ready…" so I changed it.

Ikuto: WHAT?! I COULD'VE GOTTEN A BLOW JOB! THANKS READERS! -SARCASM-

Amu: WHAT?! Thank god you changed it!

Aznpride: here we go! I don't own Shugo Chara enjoy!

Recap

I walked up to my room and slammed the door shut, I sat on my bed, and head down bangs covering my eyes. Why can't I control myself when I'm around her?! I keep scaring her… I'm sorry amu… I'm so sorry… I hear the door open but I keep my head down… I finally looked up and my eyes widened… it was

End of recap

Ikutos POV

It was… Wilson. (Ikuto: WHAT?! Aznpride: hehe…)

I stared at him and then decided to ask why he was here. "what is it? Why are you here?"

He looked me a little surprised then said "oh… um… I was just gonna tell you that you and amu have a week off… and we reserved you a hotel near the beach… so… have a nice vacation."

My eyes widened, a week off? Me and her? No one else!? At the beach?! "oh. Thanks. Have a nice vacation too."

He nodded and then walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

Amus POV

I fixed my clothes and straightened out my hair. I saw Wilson walk up to ikutos room I ignored it and sat on the couch. He came down and stood in front of me. "yes?"

"you and ikuto have a reservation at a hotel near the beach. You have a week vacation I hope you enjoy it!" he told me

My eyes widened. Me. Ikuto. Alone. Beach. Hotel. A week?!!? "oh. Okay, have nice vacation." I said as calmly as I could.

Wilson's POV

I went up to ikutos room and told him that he had a vacation, I saw his eyes widen then fall. I wonder what he was thinking about… I went downstairs and told amu. Her eyes widened as well but she spoke to me calmly. Whats going on?? (aznpride: he's late… xP)

Normal POV

Amu walked up to her room and pulled out a suit case, if she was going to a hotel for a week she needed to pack her things. She then stopped and thought for a moment. 'beach? That means… BATHING SUIT?! NO!!' all the bathing suits amu had were kidish and out of style. She decided to call Rima.

Amu: "Hello? Rima?"

Rima: "hi Amu! Whats up?"

Amu: "um… can we go to the mall? I need you to help me buy… -gulp- bathing suits."

Rima: "…ALRIGHT! BE THERE IN 5 MINUTES!"

Amu: "bu--"

Rima hung up.

Amu sighed and hung up the phone. She put on a white dress shirt and a pair of black shorts, she slipped on black flip flops, grabbed her wallet and got onto her motorcycle.

Amus POV

At the mall…

I walked into the mall when somebody hugged me. I looked down to find Rima.

"hi rima!"

"Now, bathing suits eh? How about…" she said…

I looked at her, shes not gonna say b--

"BIKINIS!!" she said while holding me tight so I wouldn't run away.

"NO!!" I attempted to run but failed. She dragged me towards a shop filled with bikinis.

"Rima! I don't look good in bikinis!!"

"who are you trying to kid?! You have a small waist, big hips, C cup breasts, smooth skin, slim thighs (not to slim though xP), and crème colored skin! that's what we call a perfect body!" she said while looking around

"Rima!" I whined

"oh hush and look around! You're getting at least 4 bikinis! And I repeat BIKINIS! No one pieces!"

"Fine!" I growled. I looked around the shop, a few caught my eyes but only a few. Then I saw one. It was dark navy blue, the top tied around the neck and was like a bra. The bottom was the same color and the sides (where the hips are) were separated but connected by strings. (like the back and front are separate but then the sides of the bottom are connected in a zig zag form) there was a small kitten print on the left side of my bottom. I stared at it for awhile when Rima came up to me. She snatched it out of my hands and pushed me into a changing room throwing it at me. I sighed and changed into it, and I have to admit it didn't look to bad. I walked out of the changing room and placed one hand on my hip. "So?"

Rimas eyes widened "ITS PERFECT! MISS! I WOULD LIKE THIS ONE PLEASE!!"

I looked at her a bit stunned "I thought you said 4?!" wrong move.

Rima threw 3 more bikinis at me, I regret what I said.

The first one was a dark red, the top was a tube top and the bottom was like the navy blue one only connected by silver rings instead of strings. There was also a small shape of a heart on the right breast side. The second one was a bright green, it covered up till my belly button and showed most of my back. The bottom was normal and there was a clover shape in the middle of the top. The third one was a baby blue, the top had not straps and went down until and inch under my breasts. The bottom was a normal one but there was a skirt connected to it that hung over it, there was a spade on the skirt right in the middle. I walked out and nodded saying that they were okay. I paid for the clothes except for the navy blue one that Rima had insisted to pay for. "Thanks again Rima!"

"no problem amu! Anytime!" she replied seeming satisfied with her work.

"but why bikinis?" I asked curiously

"so ikuto would go bazooka over you!" she said gleefully

"WHAT?!?!" is all that I could say.

"what? You two look good together!" she smirked at me

"…well… what about you and Nagihiko?!" I said trying to get back at her

"huh? What?! No! he has a girlfriend! Her name is Keiko!" (happy keiko-chan? -smiles) she said

Damn. "really? What does she look like?" I asked, I didn't really want to know but I might as well…

"I only seen her once but she had silver waist length hair, black bangs, and blood red eyes. Shes really pretty." she replied

"I see, well I best be going. Thanks again Rima! Bye!" I ran off towards ikutos house. I took out the keys he gave me and opened the door. I walked up to my room and packed the rest of my stuff. We were leaving tomorrow morning so I went to be early, I didn't hear Ikuto so I assumed he was already asleep.

The next day…

"Amu…Amu….Amu!" a voice shouted

"HUH?! WHA?!" I sat straight up from my bed and looked around to see who was calling me. It was ikuto. "what is it?" I said scratching my head

"get ready, we're leaving now." he said while walking towards the door.

"oh, thanks" I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and put on a blazer with a half shirt that hung off the shoulders showing the blazers straps, I put on a pair of black shorts and slipped on my black flip flops. I put on silver hoops earrings and walked downstairs with my luggage. Ikuto was waiting for me by the door, when I came down he looked at me then opened the door. When I looked into his eyes they seemed… sad? Depressed?…sorry?. I nodded at him and walked outside and got into the car. He got into the car as well and started it. It was silent for a good 20 minutes.

"hey Amu…" he didn't look at me, he just focused on the road.

"y-yeah?" I was kind of… scared to reply…

"a-are you mad at me for what I did?" he looked really sad

"no. its my fault anyways… I shouldn't have kissed you" I looked at him and smiled

"well you know you couldn't resist my sexiness!" he said teasingly

"As If!" I screamed, I crossed my arms and looked out the window. We got to the hotel and checked in. the lady escorted us to our rooms… or ROOM. "WHAT?! I NEED TO SHARE A ROOM WITH THIS PERVERT?!" I screamed

"Amu quiet! There are other people here!" he hushed me or tried to.

"Fine! But don't try anything Ikuto!" I said stomping into the room. I sat on the bed and watched as ikuto thanked the lady and kissed her hand. For some reason I felt anger fill me, was I… jealous? Did I actually fall in love with ikuto?! I thought in my mind when suddenly he spoke to me.

"lets hit the beach." he smirked at me

"I thought cats didn't like water" I said raising an eyebrow

"true, but I wanna see my sexy motor babe in her sexy bikinis" he smirked even more!

"Hell. No!" I said crossing my arms. Then… he went through my luggage and pulled out the navy blue one… oh crap. He raised an eyebrow and looked at it.

"Mmm… why don't you wear this one? Its so… sexy." he smirked

My mouth fell agape and immediately while stuttering argued back "No!!!"

"Aw C'mon, please? I do own you." again with the smirk!

"O-own me?! Puh-lease!" I said sternly. He walked over to me and stared deeply into my eyes, with his eyes on mine I couldn't look away. He went over to my ear and whispered…

"if you don't… then I'll have to _punish_ you…" and then… he bit my ear.

I moaned when he whispered seductively in my ear and suddenly bit me. When he bit me I shot up and yelped. I looked at him, to scared of what he meant by 'punishment' so I snatched the bathing suit from him and marched into the bathroom.

"aw, I wanted to _punish_ my_ bad_, _**VERY** Bad_ _motor babe_." he said emphasizing being a 'bad motor babe'

I ignored him and changed into the suit. I came out with a towel wrapped around my body so he couldn't see it.

"Can you move the towel so I can get a better view?" with that damned smirk

"No. you said to change into it, so I did. But you didn't say I couldn't cover it up." I glared at him.

"Aw, Fine." he said disappointed

At the beach…

Ikutos POV

We got to the beach and I laid my towel down on the soft yet grainy sand. I lay on one side elbow down so that my head rested on my hand and looked up at Amu. She didn't want to drop that damned towel! "we are at the beach, you should drop the towel now." I said smirking. She hesitated but she dropped the towel. HOLY SHIT! SHES FCUKING HOT! (I just mixed up the letters you get what I mean though) her bathing suit was a dark navy blue, the top wrapped tied around her neck and it was like a bra. What is she trying to do to me?! Make me rape her?! Her bottom was sort of normal only that sides were cut and connected by strings, and might I say that it looked really easy to slide off…

"I-I'm going t-to go for a s-swim…" she said clearly embarrassed, she turned and headed for the water.

That's when I noticed IT. SHE HAD A FREAKIN CAT PRINT ON HER LEFT SIDE OF HER BUTT! SHES TRYING TO MAKE ME RAPE HER! WHY DID I CHOOSE THAT SUIT?! I mentally scolded myself. I walked over to the water as well, it was really hot so I decided to take a dip too. When I got down there I saw Amu dive into the water, when she came back up her hair was soaking wet! She put her hands on her face and slid them up to brush back her soaking hair. She looked like those freaking sexy models that do this stuff! (have you ever seen a girl do that? When she like comes up from the water? XP) I dove into the water and a shock went up my spine as the cold water splashed against my skin. I swam over to amu but underwater so she couldn't see me. I rose up behind her and I wrapped my arms around her tiny yet very well curved waist.

"eep! Ikuto! Don't do that!" she held her hand to her heart

"but you look so sexy, I couldn't resist" -cough so true! Cough- I said jokingly… NOT!

"r-really?" she blushed

"the only way you could get more sexier is naked, does that answer your question?" I smirked

"IKUTO TSUKIYOMI! WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled at me with a very, very red face

"want me to show you?" I moved my hands towards her bottom…

"Eep!" she said while trying to swim away.

"you think you can get away from me? Don't worry I'll catch up Real soon!" I started to swim after her. She laughed, smiled, blushed and laughed more, all of these things made my dark heart seem like it was revealed into light. Was it really love? Do I really love Amu? I went back to reality and continued swimming after her. Then I saw her go under water, I looked away and said "gee! I wonder where Amu could be!" I said seeming like I didn't know she was under water. I looked from the corner of my eye that she wasn't rising! I panicked and dove under water to find amu laying at the bottom not breathing. NOT BREATHING?! I scooped her up and headed back to shore. I laid her down the on sand and pushed against her heart. "1,2,3," I listened for a beat, nothing! I did it again "1,2,3," nothing! I have no choice… CPR! "1,2,3," I pinched her nose, tilted her head up and placed my lips on hers, I breathed in and kept pushing against her heart waiting for a beat. I finally got one! "Amu!"

She coughed up water and looked at me "I-ikuto? IKUTO!" she sat up, wrapped her arms around my neck and slammed her lips onto mine. My eyes widened but soon fell, I picked her up and brought her to where we set up. I laid her down and continued kissing her, our kiss started soft and gentle but soon became rough and aggressive, it became sloppy and our nose brushed against each other often. My lips were all over her! I kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw line, and just began down her neck. She was breathing heavily when she began to speak.

"I-ikuto…" she panted

"Mm?" I was still trailing kissed around her neck

"t-thank you…" and she moaned

I made it down her neck and started downwards towards her breasts. I stopped right before her breasts though because her bathing suit top was in the way. I growled angrily, she giggled and I looked up at her. She moved her arms behind her neck and unstrapped her top! She took it off and placed it to the side, I looked around and saw no one on the beach or near it! I looked down at her chest, her breasts were a C cup and calling for me. I smirked and began to attack her chest with kisses. She began to moan more and more, louder and louder, she arched her back up as I began to suck on her breasts.

"oh! I-ikuto! Uhh! -panting-" (ew!!! -freaking out-) music to my ears. I licked her breasts and sucked and kissed almost everywhere! I moved my kissed down to her stomach and stopped at where her bottom started. I looked up and saw her sweating and panting, she looked down at me and slid her bottom off, my eyes widened. I looked down to her woman area and back up at her, she smiled and I knew it meant I had access. I smirked and began to kiss downwards. I made it to her area and licked.

"Oh!~" she moaned (holy crap! This is all for you readers! -crying-)

I spread her legs apart and pulled down my swim shorts to reveal what was going to soon enter her body. I laid down and picked her body up, I held her above me so she was in a position of where I could easily put her down and enter her body. "are you ready?" she nodded and I lowered her onto me.

"Ah!" she screamed but not to loud

I began to bounce her up and down she screamed in pain but soon began moaning again. I began to bounce her up and down faster and faster, harder and harder. I stopped bouncing her and just laid there for a while. Then something surprising happened! She started thrusting! She thrust harder and faster. Then it broke.

"AH!!" she screamed in pain.

She kept on thrusting and cringing in pain, but the pain stopped and she began thrusting again. I moaned, why was her climax not coming? Was she this developed?! She slammed her lips onto mine and began trailing down to my neck, my stomach and then she lifted her self off of me. Oh god! She looked at my area and smirked. She opened her mouth and put it around IT. She sucked and her tongue began to slide around the intruder. I moaned, her mouth was so warm around it. (my eyes!!) I clenched my fists as she continued sucking and licking. She took her mouth off and I looked down at her, she licked her lips and stared at mine. She pounced and began attacking my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she entangled her fingers through my hair. I slid my hands down her body feeling every curve, placed her back onto me and began bouncing her again. I could feel my climax coming and I saw in her face that hers was coming too.

"ah… I-IKUTO!"

"AMU!" I stopped bouncing her and she fell on top of me. We were panting, I grabbed her bathing suit and handed it to her, and she grabbed it and put it back on. I grabbed my swim shorts and slid it back on as well. We wrapped everything up and headed back for the hotel, when we got inside our room we collapsed on the bed, I wrapped my arms around her waist and fell asleep. Damn… that was the best sex ever! (Aznpride: ew! Its done! Its finally done! Are you happy ikuto!? Ikuto: Very. Thank you Aznpride!)

The next morning…

Normal POV

Knock, knock…

Ikuto woke up and went over to the door, he opened it to find a maid.

"hello Mr. Tsukiyomi! Are you and Miss. Hinamori Hungry?" the maid asked

"I think we are fine, thank you anyways." ikuto said. He was sure Amu was full from yesterday. (he means the sex if you don't get it.)

"okay, have a nice day!" she said cheerfully and walked away.

Ikuto walked back over to the bed and saw Amu sitting up and looking for something to wear.

"wanna go swimming again?" he smirked

"hell no! I feel so sore!" she complained

"well of course! I did all the work!" he replied

"Did not! You got tired so I had to finish it!" she argued back

"yeah, and I got an extra present!" he smirked

"Uhg! Shut up!" she blushed and went back to looking for something to wear

"you know your mouth is very warm?"

"SHUT. UP!" she was angry now.

Ikuto walked over to her and slammed his lips on to hers, her tongue slid into his mouth and he grabbed it gently with his teeth, as he pulled away her tongue came too.

"aw, are you mad at me?"

"…I…" she couldn't say anything

"whats the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he chuckled and released her tongue.

"I-Ikuto…" she said looking down

Ikutos expression changed to serious, she was looking down… was something wrong?

"what is it Amu?" he asked worriedly

"I… I LOVE YOU!" she laid back in bed bringing the covers over head ashamed. Then he…

End of Chapter!

Aznpride: I only gave you a lemon since I didn't update!

Ikuto: yes! I still got that blow job!

Amu: WHY?!

Aznpride: R&R! and once again I'm terribly sorry! oh yeah! and how do you guys like the new format? its kind of a mix of mine and the paragraph form. people said that they

had trouble reading my other format so i hope this one is better! =)


	6. Chapter 6

Motor Babe

Chapter 6

Aznpride: hey guys, I'm so bored right now so I decided to update! (Dec.22 9:48PM)

Ikuto: so you only update to kill time? that's cruel

Amu: at least she's updating…

Aznpride: yeah! Be grateful!

Ikuto: whatever, Aznpride does not own Shugo Chara

Aznpride: Enjoy!

Recap

"what is it Amu?" he asked worriedly

"I… I LOVE YOU!" she laid back in bed bringing the covers over her head ashamed. Then he…

End of Recap

Normal POV

Stared at her form under the covers, he let out a quiet chuckle and reached under the blanket. He grabbed her ankle and yanked her out gently. She yelped at the sudden tug, ikuto held her shoulders and looked into her eyes; Amu looked away not wanting to see his reaction. Ikuto grabbed her chin gently and turned her head to face him, he leaned in closer… and closer… and closer… then he said "I love you too" and closed the gap between their lips. Amus eyes widened, he actually loved her back? Was this a dream come true? She let her eyes droop and close, and she leaned into the kiss.

The Next Day… (Day… 3? 3. XD)

Ikutos POV

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing, I groaned. I unplugged it from the charger and looked at the caller ID… Utau.

I groaned and just let it ring, then I saw Amu wake up she rubbed her eyes and said "you're making to much noise… just answer it…" I looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

I then said "its just my sister… I don't feel like talking to her." Amu looked at me and shrugged, that's when I noticed that her one of her night gown straps was falling down her arm and I could get a small view of her chest, I smirked.

"what?" she asked unaware of her wardrobe malfunction.

"nice view." I said while smirking and looking at her chest, she followed my gaze and looked down to her chest.

"AHHHH!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!" she said while pulling up the strap,

"Aw! It was a good view!" I said teasingly. "besides, I already saw everything, why does it matter now?" I asked

"because I don't need you looking around my body like some sex crazed pervert!" she shot back at me.

I crawled over to her side and wrapped my arms around her; I made my way over to her ear and whispered "too late." I said while grabbing her night gown straps teasingly. Her eyes shot wide open and a blush made its way on to her face, she put her arms across her chest so I couldn't pull her night gown down. I chuckled and moved her hair away from one side of her neck to the other; I kissed her neck and took a small bite. She yelped and jumped a bit, I chuckled and began attacking her neck with kisses and leaving hickeys. She moaned and I smirked against her skin, I stopped and asked "want to go again?"

she looked at me and said "NO!" I flipped her around so she was lying on the bed and I was hovering over her.

"But Amu!!" I said in a whiney voice, it sounded like a little kid pleading for a toy.

She looked at me and said again "NO!"

I let out a "humph!" and lay down next to her. "then what do you want to do today _babe?_" I smirked,

she looked at me and said "I'm going to the giant bath they have here to relax, what about you?"

I looked at her and said "then I'll be joining you" I smirked, if it was a giant bath that meant that she would only be in a towel and you know that towels can be dropped by just a small tug or pull.

I guess she didn't notice what I was planning because she said "okay" and headed towards the giant bath. (Note: every room has there own giant bath so its not those public ones) I walked over towards the bath as well and began to strip and put a towel around my waist, and then I thought 'how would she react if I walked out with no towel?' I chuckled and decided to find out. I took off the towel and walked out, Amu just finished lowering herself into the bath, she looked at me and her eyes widened, she looked away and I chuckled. "what? Don't like what you see? But your mouth was all over it la--"

she cut me off with a "SHUT UP!" I laughed and got into the bath, I swam over to her and she moved away, I had an idea… I kept moving towards her and she kept moving away then… she got trapped in a corner. I had gotten her just where I wanted her, she was now stuck between me and the wall of the bath, I pressed my body against hers and I felt my 'partner' go in between her thighs. I saw her eyes widen even more as she felt the sudden touch of our bodies, I grabbed her towel, slid it off her and threw it somewhere else; she tried to cover her chest with her arms but I grabbed her wrists and held them above her.

Normal POV

Amu stared at ikuto and managed to stutter out "I-Ikuto! A-aren't you t-tired of a-always h-h-having s-s-sex??"

ikuto smirked and replied "Nope. We can't waste this sexy body of yours now can we? So I have to put it to full use." he said with a giant smirk on his face. Amu gulped as ikuto slid his free hand down her left thigh, he lifted it so her leg was against his waist, she gasped as she could feel his 'partner' so close to her area.

"I-Ikuto… I-I uh… I'm t-tired from all this s-sexual a-activity… c-can we not do this n-now?" she said feeling very uncomfortable.

(WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ A SLIGHT LEMON THEN SKIP THIS!)

He looked at her face and said "just one more time and then we won't do this for the rest of the week." he said with his signature smirk. Amu decided that just one more time wouldn't hurt so she nodded. Ikuto smirked and lifted her right thigh against his waist and pushed her back against the wall but not to hard, Amu gasped as she felt him enter her so suddenly. Ikuto began to move forward and back, in and out, Amu panted and she held the railing above her (there is a railing around the bath) she tightened her grip as ikuto moved harder. Amus back began to hurt so she wrapped her legs around his waist, he let go of her legs and held her back and moved away from the wall making Amu release the railing. Ikuto pressed his lips against Amus and kissed her roughly and sloppily, Amu then realized something… what if she got pregnant?! Ikuto wasn't wearing a condom!

(Note! Okay the lemon/lime is over =D)

Amu broke the kiss and said "ikuto! You're not wearing a condom! What if I get pregnant?!" ikuto ignored the question and began kissing her again. Amu once again pushed away and said "Ikuto!!" ikuto got angry and took himself out of Amu.

He looked at her and said "so what?! We didn't use one on the beach!"

Amu looked at him and said "I think I should get a test and see if I'm pregnant, if I'm not then we'll start using condoms but if I am…"

ikuto nodded and said "don't worry, I'll be there with you even if you are pregnant." he smiled and Amu smiled back. They got out of the bath and changed back into new clothes, Amu went and bought a pregnancy test, and she went to the bathroom and did what she had to do. When she came out she had to wait a bit.

Amus POV

What if its positive?! What If I'm pregnant?! Does that mean I'll be a mom at 18?! What have I gotten myself into?! I pace back and forth while ikuto just sits on the bed watching me, he stands up and wraps his arms around me.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." he said trying to calm me down, I smiled and found that it was time to check the test. I took a deep breath; exhaled and looked at it… it was negative! I wasn't pregnant! "I'M NOT PREGNANT!" I said while jumping over to hug ikuto and he hugged me back. I separated from our hug and said to him "we have to be more careful, from now on if we do, do this then you have to wear condoms." I said with a serious tone. He looked at me, sighed, and nodded; I smiled at him and said "I love you".

He looked down at me and smiled back "I love you too." he said

End of Chapter!

Aznpride: sorry that this chapter was shorter then usual… and sorry for the lemon/lime and no I am not a pervert or something =.="

Ikuto: well I am thankful! Except for the condom part…

Amu: why are you doing this to me?!

Aznpride: I'm sorry! -runs for dear life- -comes back- R&R! -runs away-

Amu: -chases after- THHAAANNKKSSS FFFOOORRR RRREEEAAAADDDIINNNG!!

Ikuto: -taps fingers- hm… -shrug- later!


	7. Chapter 7

Motor Babe

Chapter 7

Amu: I thought you weren't updating today??

Aznpride: I found out that I'm not going today… its on Monday =.=''

Ikuto: WOW!!

Aznpride: so yeah… I'm bored so I'm just gonna update.

Amu: okay…

Ikuto: is there a lime/lemon?? O.o

Aznpride: no. I've written like 2 lemons/limes in a row! I'm starting to think I'm a pervert…

Ikuto: man!…

Amu: Good! Its okay Aznpride, it was all for the readers!

Aznpride: yup!

Amu: Aznpride doesn't own shugo chara!

Ikuto: Enjoy.

Recap

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." he said trying to calm me down, I smiled and found that it was time to check the test. I took a deep breath; exhaled and looked at it… it was negative! I wasn't pregnant! "I'M NOT PREGNANT!" I said while jumping over to hug ikuto and he hugged me back. I separated from our hug and said to him "we have to be more careful, from now on if we do, do this then you have to wear condoms." I said with a serious tone. He looked at me, sighed, and nodded; I smiled at him and said "I love you".

He looked down at me and smiled back "I love you too." he said

End of Recap

The next Morning (day 4)

Normal POV

Amu woke up and decided to take a shower (using the shower not the bath). She grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom, she turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. She then stripped down and got into the shower. Then she began singing… and as she began Ikuto woke up and heard her singing…

_When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand You'd feed my appetite in ways I can't explain. _(Italics are the song lyrics, no italics are what ikuto is doing.)(Eat you up by BoA)

Ikuto smirked and went over to the bathroom door, he leaned against it and continued listening to her sing.

_I'll eat you up (Your Love, Your Love) I'll eat you up (Your Love, Your Love) (Woah) I'll eat you up (Woah) So yum yum (Woah) Can't get enough (Woah oh oh) I think I'm in love _

Ikuto raised an eyebrow when he heard Amu sing those words then a smirk formed on his lips._If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me Like I've become some kind of demon in the night You look so tasty I could eat you up alive _

Ikuto tried to hold in a laugh, eat him up alive? Too funny.

_I'll eat you up (Your Love, Your Love) I'll eat you up (Your Love, Your Love) (Woah oh) I'll eat you up (Woah oh) So yum yum (Woah oh) Can't get enough (Woah oh oh) I think I'm in love I'll eat you up (Your Love, Your Love) I'll eat you up (Your Love, Your Love) (Woah oh) I'll eat you up (Woah oh) So yum yum (Woah oh) Can't get enough (Woah oh oh oh) I think I'm in love Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too I want your love I need your touch So much I think I'm in love (Woah oh...) _

Ikuto thought in his head about what Amu was thinking about when singing this, was she thinking of him? His touch? He kept wondering…

_I'll eat you up (Your Love, Your Love) (Woah oh) I'll eat you up (Woah oh) So yum yum (Woah oh) I can't get enough (Woah oh oh oh) I think I'm in love I wanna take you to my room I'll eat you up Wanna take you to my room _

Take me to her room eh? Ikuto smirked a very devious smirk (Aznpride: oh snap!)_(Woah oh) I'll eat you up (Woah oh) So yum yum(Woah oh) Can't get enough (Woah oh oh oh) I think I'm in love (I'll eat you up) (I'll eat you up) (I'll eat you up) (I'll eat you up) _

Just as Amu finished the song ikuto could hear the water turn off and hear her step out of the shower. Amu wrapped a towel around her body and made sure it was tight enough so it wouldn't fall down. She opened the door and saw ikutos eyes staring right into hers then… she screamed.

"ahhhh!!!!!" she screamed, ikuto picked her up bridal style and she flailed her arms around. Ikuto made his way over to the bed and dropped her onto it gently so she wouldn't get hurt. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist and laid next to her, he cuddled next to her small body. "so you wanna eat me alive huh?" he whispered into her ear, then he said "I think I'll eat you up before you can eat me" and he took a nip at her ear. Amu gasped and put her hand to her ear, "how did I fall in love with _you _?!" she asked teasingly. Ikuto smirked at her and said "because I love you" and gave her a kiss on her lips, Amu smiled and got up. "I need to change" she said while grabbing some clothes and heading towards the bathroom; "need help?" he asked teasingly. Amu turned around and gave him a wink, she turned back and headed into the bathroom closing it and locking it behind her. Ikuto looked up at the ceiling, he let thoughts roam through his head and one made him raise an eyebrow… today was Christmas eve! Ikuto jerked straight up, he didn't get Amu a present yet! He heard the door open and his eyes widened.

Ikutos POV

Amu came out wearing a short bright red miniskirt that just covered her butt and her woman area (O.O), she was wearing a red strapless top with white fur around the top lining, she had white heels that were about 3 inches high on and her lips were a glaze of red. She also had a Santa hat on her head; My jaw dropped and she started walking towards me. She walked over to the bed and sat down, she put her hand above the both of us, our faces were 2 inches apart; I looked up and saw she was holding mistletoe. I smirked and gave her a long, sweet, passionate kiss. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left a red kiss mark on my face, she smirked and whispered into my ear "Happy Christmas Eve _Ikuto_" I purred and nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck and left butterfly kisses. She giggled and pulled away, she stood up and said "how do I look?" I looked at her with a sparkle in my eyes "Hot." she cocked her head to the right and said "but Christmas is cold" she said with a smirk. I looked at her up and down again and said "well then this Christmas is hot." with my signature smirk. She winked at me and sat down on the bed again. I snaked my arms around her waist and continued kissing her neck, she moved her head to the right so I could kiss her neck easier. I chuckled and heard her ask "where do you want to go today?" I continued kissing her neck and stopped for a second to reply "in that outfit? No where, only I can see you in this" I smirked and went back to her neck. She giggled and said "aw, but what if I see a hot guy?" she said teasingly, I held her tighter and she yelped, "I was only kidding!" she said with a pout. The left side of her neck was almost covered in my saliva from kissing her neck (eww!). She cocked her head to the left and I began kissing the ride side of her neck, I stopped and said "how about we go to a club?" and went back to her neck. Amu thought for a second and said "a club? Why a club?" I smirked against her skin and said "because I want to see you dance" she blushed and I chuckled. Once again the right side of her neck was now covered in my saliva (more ew!), I tilted her head backwards so she saw me upside down, I smirked and gave her a kiss on the lips; she smiled and she faced forward again. After a bit of silence she spoke up "I guess we could go to a club…" I was laying down on the bed and said "okay, I've got to get dressed though" I got up and walked over to my luggage. I took out a black jacket, a white collared shirt, a tie, black jeans, and Nikes. I put on the pants, then the shirt, I put on the tie but didn't put it all the way up to the neck instead I left it down so I looked like I came back from an after party, I put on the black jacket and saw Amu take out her clothes.

Amus POV

I took out a black beater, a black sweat jacket, a pair of black baggy cargo pants and black and white high top converses. I put on the beater and put the sweat jacket over it and zipped it up. I put on the black cargo pants and it went below the knee about 3 inches above my ankles, I slipped on my socks and strapped on my converses. I pulled my hair back a little and put the hood over my head, you could see my hair on either side of my neck. I put on black nail polish, I put a ring on my middle finger and index finger on my left hand, and I put a ring on my middle finger on the right. I put on a gold bracelet on my right wrist and black hoop earrings. I was done. (it's the outfit that BoA wore in her music video Eat you up which was the song she was singing before =D) I turned too ikuto and he was done too, he had a cross earring left ear; I never noticed that he had his ear pierced.

Ikutos POV

I looked over to Amu and I must say she was HOT! She looked at me weird so I asked her "what is it?" she seemed like she snapped out of a trance and looked at me straight In the eye and replied "oh! I just didn't realize you had your ear pierced" I chuckled and walked over to her. "no biggy, lets go and party" I said while taking her hand and walking out of the room. We got into the car and drove to the club… it was called 'Black and White' me and her got out of the car and walked inside.

Amus POV

When we got inside there were A LOT of people there, everyone was dressed in black and white (I wonder why! XD). I looked around and saw some girls, a red head, a brunette, a blonde, and a girl with green hair. They were all wearing short skirts and shirts that showed cleavage, I saw them giggling and laughing as they pointed towards ikuto. For some reason… I growled, ikuto looked at me with a 'whats wrong' look; then the girls came over to us or… ikuto.

Ikutos POV

I saw 4 girls walk up to me and they said…

The red girl said "Hi! I'm Lira!"

The brunette said "I'm Sasha!"

The Blonde Said "I'm Jenny!"

The green head said "I'm Lilith…"

I looked at them and then took a glance at Amu, she had her back facing me and she was slouching. I looked back at the girls and said "what do you want?" as cold as I could, the red head looked at me and said "oo! Hot! Just how I like em!" Sasha I think it was then said "hey! Hes mine! Back off Lira!" The blonde stepped in and said "ha! Hes obviously mine!" the green head said "Girls, I think he already has someone." she said pointing to Amu. The girls looked at Amu and said "Her?! You're funny Lilith! How could a hot guy like him date that… that… THING!? Then I lost my control… "EXCUSE ME BUT SHE IS NOT A THING! SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" I saw Amu whip her head around to see what was going on. Lilith looked at me with apologetic eyes and said "I'm sorry, these girls just don't know when to control themselves." I looked at her and said "its okay, thank you for being kind unlike them." she smiled. She had lime green eyes and she was wearing a black tang top with white shorts. Then the red head spoke up "humph! I bet she can't even dance!" she said referring to Amu. The brunette joined in and said "yeah! She probably sucks!" the blonde came in and said "how about a dance off? All four of us against her!" then Lilith said "count me out. I'm not going to interfere with this man's relationship." the girls looked at her and hmphed. I thought it over and said "that's totally unfair! 3 against 1?" the girls thought about it and said "Fine. You can dance with her!" I looked at Amu and nodded, she nodded back so I agreed.

Normal POV

Fira looked at Amu and said "since its still 3 against 1 you can pick the song." Amu grinned and said "Aite." (its yes in street language xD) Amu walked over to the DJ and told him to play Eat you up by BoA (I'm not obsessed with BoA I'll explain at the end). The DJ nodded and everyone cleared the dance floor while the 3 girls, Amu and Ikuto walked onto it. The Music began and the 3 girls went first (they dance to the whole song then it's the other teams turn) they did turns, spins, and a bunch of other girly moves. The song ended and it was Amus and ikutos turn, Amu grinned and the music began. She did body rolls, popping, break dancing, and grinding; she grinded with Ikuto, she stomped and did a lot of street moves. (she did the moves that BoA did in the music video of Eat you up). The song ended and everyone started clapping, the DJ spoke up and said "alright, alright! Now lets see who was better! We gonna see who's dance got the most claps! Now lets hear it for the 3 girls!" there were not a lot but not to little clapping. "Alright, now lets hear it for Amu and Ikuto!" the crowd went crazy and the claps were hard and loud. Amu walked over to the 3 girls and said "what now? Bitch." and she walked away over to ikuto. The girls were just standing there mouths open, how could she beat them?! They were angry and marched over to the bar.

Ikutos POV

I basically followed what Amu was doing and MY GOD she was good! She was a good popper, and she even grinded! She did body rolls and her body looked like a snake as she rolled her body. When the song ended and we won I saw her walk over to the 3 girls, I didn't catch what she said but when she came back the girls mouths were open. I smirked and when she got over to me I asked her what she said, she smirked and said "oh nothing." I raised an eyebrow but decided to forget about it. The blonde girl came over to us with a drink in her hand, she pretended to bump into Amu and she spilled the drink all over her sweat jacket! I clenched my hands into fists, I felt like punching her! She put her hand to her mouth like she was surprised and said "oops! Your bad!" she smirked and stood there with her hand on her hip. Amu just looked down at her sweat jacket and grinned. She unzipped her jacket and threw it onto a table, she was now in her black beater, the girls eyes widened. I looked at Amu and then looked down at her chest, it was obviously bigger then the blonde's chest, I held in a laugh and saw the girl cross her arms over her chest.

Amus POV

I unzipped my sweat jacket and threw it onto a table, I was now in my black beater; I saw her eyes widen and I knew why. My chest was definitely bigger then hers, I smirked and said "want another challenge?" I said with my hands on my hips. She crossed her arms over her chest and said "humph!" and looked away I looked at her and said "Just me and you. 1 on 1." she snapped her head back at me. I smirked and said "what? To scared to fight?" she hesitated but said "Fine." I looked at Ikuto and gave him a quick kiss on the lips for good luck, he winked at me and I giggled. I stepped onto the dance floor as did the blonde girl. The song Troublemaker by Akon came on. I smirked, I knew this song and it was a good song. I began to shake my hips and when the girls part came that said "I heard that you are a breaker" I rolled my body, I put my hands through my hair and began to shake my hips more. Just for a tease I shook my butt a little and I heard someone whistle… ikuto. I went back to dancing and did a couple of break dancing moves, I did popping and a couple of flips. I went over to ikuto and grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the dance floor, he followed with a smirk on his lips. I grinned and began to dance around him, I put my back against his chest and my right arm around his neck, I swayed my hips left and right and went lower (not facing his area!!) I stood pushed my butt out a little as I came back up and I gave ikuto a kiss on the lips as the song ended. People cheered and clapped, it was the blonde girls turn. I'm guessing she wasn't use to these songs because she was doing a bit of ballet… she tried body rolls but it ended up as her just pushing out her stomach I laughed. She tried popping but failed so she just went back to her regular style. When the song ended it was time to find out who won. The DJ did the same thing and I won again, I looked at the girl and she looked back at me with a glare. I shrugged and went back to ikuto.

Normal POV

Amu walked over to ikuto and said "you're good." ikuto smirked and said "not as good as you. Where did you learn to dance like that??" amu looked up at him and said "don't you remember? Remember when you followed me? And then you saw me dancing…" ikuto remembered that day and said "oh yeah!" Amu giggled and grabbed her sweat jacket, "lets go, I'm kinda tired" she said. Ikuto nodded and they exited the club and went back to the hotel.

End of Chapter!

Aznpride: yeah okay so… the reason why I used BoA and the Song Eat you up a lot in this story is because today my friend sent me a link to it, and I liked it! BoA is a very good at popping, and she did body rolls and grinding in her music video. I thought that I should use this in a story so I did.

Amu: O.O I-I I grinded?!

Ikuto: you were all up on me Amu -smirk-

Amu: kya!! Get away!!

Ikuto: But Amu!

Aznpride: so yeah… I hope you enjoyed it! Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Motor Babe

Chapter 8

Aznpride: Hello!

Amu: Hey!

Ikuto: Yo.

Aznpride: Okay guys! I just saw the raw for episode 64!! It was awesome! Well the end… because you ikuto! Show up in Amu's Bed!

Ikuto: Oh yeah! We're getting busy!

Amu: I-Ikuto!!!

Ikuto: Thinking dirty thoughts Amu?

Aznpride: yeah well anyways… it ended with it! And episode 65 comes out on January 10th! But that's when school starts! I start school on January 5th! I'm so mad…

Ikuto: So does that mean you won't be updating a lot?

Amu: not that she did anyways…

Aznpride: Oi! Yes it probably does. Anyways heres Chapter 8!

Amu: Aznpride doesn't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

Recap

Amu walked over to ikuto and said "you're good." ikuto smirked and said "not as good as you. Where did you learn to dance like that??" amu looked up at him and said "don't you remember? Remember when you followed me? And then you saw me dancing…" ikuto remembered that day and said "oh yeah!" Amu giggled and grabbed her sweat jacket, "lets go, I'm kinda tired" she said. Ikuto nodded and they exited the club and went back to the hotel.

End of Recap

Normal POV

When Ikuto and Amu got back to the hotel Amu immediately put her sweat jacket in the washer to get the stain out. Ikuto flopped onto the bed and watched Amu walk around and do what had to be done. Then, forgetting ikuto was there, she began to undress! Ikutos eyes widened but he didn't say anything, he just sat there with a smirk on his face. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head leaving her in her bra. She untied her Converses, pulled them off and pulled down her cargo pants. Ikutos eyes widened even more and a blush was creeping on his features. He was staring at the girl in front of him only in her bra and panties; so to stop his 'friend' he got off the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"EEK! Ikuto!" Amu squealed

"Amu, if you wanted me to watch you undress yourself then you should've warned me first" he whispered seductively in her ear.

"I-I forgot you were there" she said

Ikuto removed his arms from her waist and made his way to her back, he slid his hands upwards towards her bra…

Amu moaned at the sudden touch of his hands against her bare skin. Then her chest felt cold… "IKUTO!" she screamed

Ikuto unlatched her bra and removed it from her body. "you wanted to undress right? I'm helping you." he said while his hands made its way towards her underwear.

"IKUTO! We agreed we w-wouldn't do t-this for the rest of the w-week!" she said frantically

"mm? but you started to undress in front of me… like you wanted me to do this…" he said while leaving butterfly kisses against her neck.

"I-Ikuto… I-I swear I forgot you w-were there!" she moaned

"Mm… moaning will only make it worse, Amu." he said while continuing to kiss her neck

"I-Ikuto! P-Please…" she said while trying to remove his hands from her body

Ikuto growled and removed his hands from her hips. He turned away and laid back onto the bed.

Amu put one arm over her chest to hide her breasts while she rummaged through her luggage with the other hand. She got out a white bra, and a white silky night gown. She turned around and put the bra on. When she finished she slipped into her night gown and climbed into the bed. Ikuto moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"mm…" he said while putting his face on her chest

"I-IKUTO!" she said trying to push him away

"humph!" he said while putting his face against her stomach

"I-… never mind… Goodnight ikuto." she said while falling into a deep sleep

"Goodnight kitten" he said while snuggling closer to her.

The next Morning… (day 5, last day)

Amu woke up to find ikuto with his face still buried in her stomach. She giggled softly so she wouldn't wake him up. She tried to wiggle herself out of his embrace but of course she failed.

"humph… he just won't let go." she whispered

"Of course I won't…" he muffled due to the fact that his face was pushed against her stomach.

Amu giggled at the vibration on her stomach. "Ikuto, its our last day here so…" she said while stroking his hair… "GET UP!" she tried pushing him off her.

"Amu!!" he whined holding onto her tighter

"Uhg!" Amu gave up and laid back onto the bed… then she felt her night gown lift up. She looked down to see ikuto kissing her stomach. "Oi! Ikuto!" she screamed

"What?…" he asked with a smirk

"What do y-you think you're doing?!" she said while pulling her night gown down. (ha! That rhymed!)

"I don't see what I did wrong." he asked playfully with a smirk still on his face

"Uhg! Just get off of me!" she yelled while trying to pry his arms off of her

"no!! you might run away!" he said while putting his face back against her stomach.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Get off of me right now!" she said trying to wiggle free

"No!" he said while smirking against her stomach

"What do I have to do to make you let go?!" she said…

Wrong choice of words.

"Hm…" he said with a devious smile creeping up

"Uh Oh…" she said, she tried to wiggle free even faster

Ikuto flipped her over and put his hands on either side of her head while he stared into her eyes with a grin on his face.

"W-what are you doing?!" she asked

Ikuto stared at her, at her lips, back at her, at her lips, and back at her. He smirked and lurched forward planting his lips on hers.

Amus eyes widened she began to hit his chest but no avail. She felt his hand slide under her and onto the back of her head; he raised her head to deepen the kiss. Amu felt his tongue slide against her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if she should open her mouth or not! But either way ikuto shoved his tongue between her lips and into her mouth. Then Ikutos cell phone rang. "Ansfwfer ift!" she said trying to tell him to answer his phone. He ignored it and just kept kissing her; his phone continued to ring and Amu just struggled more. He growled, got off of her and answered his phone. It was Wilson.

"WHAT?!" he said obviously pissed

"Whoa! Whats wrong with you?" Wilson asked a bit shocked

"CUT THE CRAP! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he screamed

"jeez, you must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Anyways… I'm just reminding you that today is the last day of your vacation." he said

"YOU INTERRUPTED ME JUST TO TELL ME THAT?!" he said screaming louder

"Ikuto! Calm down! What did I interrupt?!" he asked

"ME MAKING OUT WITH---" he was interrupted by Amu closing his phone.

"What?!" he looked down at her, his eyes widened. As he looked down at Amu, she looked scared; scared, hurt, and even… sad? "A-Amu?"

"Don't tell him." she said looking down

"tell him what?" he tilted his head to the right

"Don't tell him about you and me… it might get me fired." she said a bit scared at the word fired.

"Fired?! Please! My manager won't fire anyone unless I tell him to!" he said gently grabbing her chin and making her face him.

"But its against the contract…" she said covering her eyes with her bangs.

"Trust me, nothing will happen." he said reassuringly

Amu looked up at him, she stared at him then nodded.

Back at the race track… (they already went back)

Ikuto walked over to where Wilson was, he was walking hand in hand with Amu. Amu still had an uneasy feeling about this.

"Hey Guys! How was your va---" Wilson stopped and looked at them, hand in hand. "Uh… are you guys… together or something?" he asked cautiously.

"Yep!" Ikuto said while lowering himself to Amu's height and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Oh… well… I hate to break this to you but… if that's the case then… Amu… you're… you're fired." he said while looking away.

Ikutos eyes widened, fired?! He can't fire her! Amu just stared at him wide eyed; so she was going to get fired because of this. Tears threatened to spill so she ran away leaving Ikuto and Wilson behind.

"W-Wilson! You're not serious are you?!" ikuto asked a bit angry

"I'm afraid so Ikuto, she can't have a relationship with you." Wilson said

"No… NO! you can't fire her! I won't let you!" Ikuto screamed

"IKUTO! Since when were you so interested in a girl!? Besides its in the contract!" Wilson argued back.

Ikuto backed away, he then started to run towards where Amu ran. He couldn't find her; he decided to go check his trailer. When he got inside there was Amu; she was sitting down with her hands crossed on her lap and staring at her hands.

"Amu? Amu are you okay?" Ikuto asked carefully walking towards her

"Ikuto… I'm sorry… I'll be moving out then…" she said still staring at her hands

"M-Moving out?! Why?!" he asked grabbing her shoulders

"You said I could live with you as long as I worked for you… but now that I'm fired… I must leave." she said while standing up and walking towards the trailer door.

"WAIT! Amu! No!" he turned around but Amu already started running; he slammed his fist down onto the table. "DAMN IT!" he ran out of the trailer and searched for Amu.

Amus POV

I called Nick…

"Hello?" Nick answered

"Hey Nick, its me Amu… can you do me a favor?" she asked

"hey Amu-Chan! Sure what is it?"

"Can you meet me at Ikutos place… I need you to help me pack my stuff and bring me back to my apartment…" she said sadly

"What?? You're moving out?? Why??" he asked curiously

"Please, can you just do this for me?" she tried to hold back tears

"Okay… see you in 5 minutes"

I hung up and started walking towards Ikutos Home. When I got there Nick was already there; I took out the key ikuto gave me and opened the door. I started to pack my things; I put my things into the truck and also my motorcycle. When I finished I left the key ikuto gave me on the table and walked out of the house. I got into the truck and Nick drove towards my old apartment. Before I left the house I whispered "Goodbye ikuto…"

Ikutos POV

I ran. Where did she go?! I looked everywhere! Then it hit me… MY HOUSE! I ran to my house, to find the key I gave to Amu on the table; no… I ran up to her room and found that everything was gone! I ran to the garage to see that her motorcycle was also gone! I walked back into the house and sat down on the couch. For some weird reason… I thought I could hear her say "Goodbye ikuto…" I put my hands into my face; what will I do?

End of Chapter!

Aznpride: yeah so...

Ikuto: NOO! you made Amu quit?!?!

Amu: FINALLY!!

Aznpride: n-no! it was... it was wilson!

Wilson: what?!

Aznpride: -sweat drop- yeah so... OHYEAH! GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP! I HAVE A NEW STORY CALLED "Can The Devil Love An Angel?" I WANT YOU TO READ IT AND VOTE IF I SHOULD MAKE THEM SIBLINGS!! PLEASE HELP! THANK YOU!! R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Motor Babe

Chapter 9!

Aznpride: Konnichiwa!

Amu: O.O shes in her Japanese mood…

Ikuto: Oh crap…

Aznpride: Nani??

Amu: you're not Japanese!

Aznpride: =OO Fine! Be like that…

Ikuto: Okay… well… WILL AMU COME BACK TO ME?!?!?

Aznpride: O.O maybe… I might make her fall in love with someone else…

Ikuto: =OO NO WAY!!!! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT!

Amu: …who do you have in mind? O.o

Ikuto: AMU!!

Amu: What?!? Just wondering…

Aznpride: O! AND I ALSO HAVE A NOTE!!

**NOTE!!: FOR THE STORY "CAN THE DEVIL LOVE AN ANGEL?" I WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT EVERYBODY KNEW THAT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER I CHANGED KUKAI TO DAICHI!!!! THAT IS ALL!**

Aznpride: That is all :D

Ikuto: …Aznpride doesn't own shugo chara… Enjoy… -pout-

Recap

I ran. Where did she go?! I looked everywhere! Then it hit me… MY HOUSE! I ran to my house, to find the key I gave to Amu on the table; no… I ran up to her room and found that everything was gone! I ran to the garage to see that her motorcycle was also gone! I walked back into the house and sat down on the couch. For some weird reason… I thought I could hear her say "Goodbye ikuto…" I put my hands into my face; what will I do?

End of recap…

Amus POV

Me and Nick arrived at my old apartment. He helped me bring my stuff back into my apartment.

"Thank you again Nick…" I said with my head low.

Nick looked at me with his head tilted to the right. "Amu-Chan… Whats wrong? Why did you suddenly move out of Tsukiyomi's house?" he said curiously

I looked up at him, my eyes saw a bit of concern in his eyes. I sighed "I've been… fired… from being Tsukiyomi's Motor babe…" I said sadly

His eyes widened "FIRED??!? WHY?!" he asked shocked

I looked away from him. I was embarrassed to say what I was about to. "We… We're in a relationship… and… it's against the contract… so I've been fired…" I said while tears spilled from my eyes.

Nick rushed to my side and hugged me while whispering calm and soothing words to me. I cried on his shoulder, I couldn't help it… tears just fell as I thought about not seeing ikuto again. I've totally forgotten about my outer character… cool and careless. As I continued to cry on Nicks shoulder I heard the door swing open and slam against the wall (no it didn't break). I lifted my head with tears still streaming down my face to see a tall, muscular, blue haired, blurred figure… Ikuto??

The figure looked like it was panting… maybe from running here? He walked over to me and Nick and pushed Nick away from me. "Amu…" the mysterious person said.

I knew that voice… the voice that I trusted, the voice I loved. "Ikuto…?" I said while wiping away my tears and confirming that it really was ikuto.

He launched forward and hugged me. He hugged me tight and whispered in my ear "Don't you ever let anyone hug you like this unless its me." he said tightening his grip on me a bit.

Tears fell again and once again I was crying on someone's shoulder. "Ikuto… Ikuto I'm sorry…" I cried.

I felt him tighten his grip more. "Amu… Its okay… its not your fault. Its mine…" he said quietly, the last part filled with hate for himself.

I sensed that ikuto was blaming himself in his head. Blaming himself for getting me fired because he thought wrong. I didn't want him to be like this… I pushed him away from me. "Ikuto… this is not your fault. Do you hear me? I can tell you are blaming yourself. Stop it." I said in a stern and serious tone.

Ikutos POV

How did she know that I was blaming myself? It was my fault though… I told her that there was nothing to be worried about and next thing you know shes fired. Its my fault.

"STOP IT IKUTO!" she shouted at me. She noticed me spacing out about thinking it was my fault.

"I CAN'T HELP IT IF ITS REALLY MY FAULT!" I shouted back at her. I looked down at her to see her taken back and a bit scared. "Amu… I'm sorry I didn--"

"No. You meant it. And all I'm trying to say is… ITS NOT YOUR FUCKING FAULT SO STOP FUCKING BLAMING YOURSELF!" she shouted at me… then…

SLAP!!

Amus POV

I held my hand to my right cheek. Ikuto… ikuto just slapped me! "You… You slapped me…" I said scared.

"A-Amu… I-I…" He began… but then he started to back away and ran out of my apartment. I sank to the floor while holding my cheek and started to cry again. Nick rushed to my side and stroked my back trying to calm me down.

"Amu, are you okay???" he asked frantically

"y-yes… thank you again Nick…" I said while crying

"Do you want me to stay here for a bit?" he asked concerned

"No. you should leave… Thank you… Bye…" I said as I looked up at him and giving him a reassuring smile.

"O-Okay… Call me if you need me… Bye Amu-Chan…" he said while getting up and walking to the door. He slipped on his shoes and closed the door behind him. I continued to break down while holding my cheek and sitting on the floor.

"Amu-Chan!!" My charas screamed as they saw my state

"H-Hey guys…" I said while faking a smile

"W-what happened to you?!" Miki asked

"N-Nothing…" I said

"Amu-Chan… I saw what happened…" Ran said while looking down

"Let me take a look desu!" Su said while flying over to my cheek that I was holding. She gently touched it…

"ITAI!!" I screamed

"!!" Su looked at my cheek and saw I had a cut on it. "AMU-CHAN DESU! WHAT HAPPENED?!" she screamed frantically

"Its nothing!" I shouted while standing up and walking upstairs to my room.

Rans POV

I watched as Amu walked upstairs. How could ikuto do that to Amu-Chan?! He slapped her!

"Ran? What happened to Amu-Chan??" Miki asked with concerned eyes

"I-Ikuto… he.. He slapped her…" I said while looking down and tears threatened to spill.

"WHAT?!?! HOW COULD HE DESU!" Su shouted full of anger

"Su! Amu-Chan got fired for having a relationship with him!" I told her

"Fired?!" Miki shouted

"I'm going to pay Ikuto a visit…" I said while floating towards a slightly open window.

"I'll come too!" Miki said

"Me too Desu!" Su said

I nodded and we floated towards Ikutos house. We arrived at his house and floated into an open window. We saw Ikuto sitting on the couch with this head hung low and his hands clenched in fists.

"Ikuto-kun…" I said quietly

I guess he didn't hear me because he didn't move. Then all of a sudden he slapped himself… HARD. Me and the girls gasped at his sudden action.

"Ikuto Nya! What are you doing nya!" Yoru said questioning his owner's action

"I hurt her… HOW STUPID CAN I BE?!" Ikuto shouted at himself

"you're not stupid at all!" I screamed

Ikuto turned his head to see us staring at him. "what are you doing here?" he asked. "we came here to find out information." Miki said with a stern tone. "Why did you hurt Amu-Chan, Ikuto-Kun? Desu" Su asked a bit concerned.

Ikuto clenched his hands into fists again. "I don't know. I just… lost control… this is one thing that scared me about being in a relationship with Amu. I was scared that I might hurt her… and I did… and now I feel like crap for doing so. I can't ever forgive myself for doing what I did to her." ikuto said while clenching his teeth.

"Ikuto… Amu-Chan can handle things on her own… shes a tough girl desu. I insisted on her not taking this job but she took it anyways. You've hurt her… physically and emotionally… what more can you do to her if you're abusing yourself desu?" Su asked

"yeah… don't you think Amu-Chan will be more sad to find that you are hurting yourself?" Miki asked with a hint of sadness

"maybe… but after what I did to her… she probably doesn't care about me anymore…" Ikuto said while looking down at the floor.

Slap!

Ikuto held his hand to his cheek where I had slapped him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! AMU LOVES YOU! AND YOU'RE SO BLIND TO SEE THAT! DO YOU THINK WITH THIS KIND OF ATTITUDE AMU WOULD FORGIVE YOU!? BY ABUSING YOURSELF?! WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS HURTING AMU-CHAN EVEN MORE!" I screamed while tears spilled from my eyes.

"Ran!" Miki and Su shouted while floating over to me and hugging me.

"Look what you've done ikuto… not only to Amu-Chan but to yourself!" I screamed at him

"Ran…" he said softly as he looked at all three of us. "Please go back to Amu-Chan and make sure she is okay…" he said while turning around

"Fine. But if you don't cut this stupid act we're coming back!" I screamed while floating out the window with Su and Miki following.

Amus POV

I cried as I was wrapped in my blanket on my bed. Why? Why would he do this?? Ikuto… what is he doing right now? Is he blaming himself? Or is he… ABUSING HIMSELF?! NO! HE CAN'T BE! I jerked up so I was sitting straight up and look around for my charas… where are they? Just as I think that, they float through an open window. "where were you guys?" I asked wiping old tears away from my face.

"we… went out for a walk" Miki said (shes a good liar)

"Oh, Okay… I guess this means I have to look for another job huh?" I said while flopping back down on the bed.

"Amu-Chan… how would you feel if… Ikuto-kun was abusing himself desu…?" Su asked

"hm? Why?" I asked curiously… why are they asking this?

"J-Just wondering!" Ran said

"Hm… well I'd feel broken inside. It'd be like ripping out my heart and throwing it onto the floor. Its like tearing the inside of me apart." I said while staring at the ceiling

"Oh…" Ran said

(This was their facial expression O_O)

Rans POV

While Amu-Chan was saying that I recorded it on a tape recorder. I'd let ikuto listen to this!

"Amu-Chan… what are we going to d--" I was cut off by Amu's cell phone ringing

Normal POV

Amu picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered

"hello, is this Hinamori-Amu?" Someone questioned

"yes, may I ask whos calling?" She said curiously

"Oh, hello Hinamori Amu! My name is Emily! My boss is looking for a Motor babe and we've heard about you getting fired from being Tsukiyomi Ikuto's motor babe. So… we were wondering if you would like to become the Motor babe of Kukai Souma!" she said cheerfully

"Another Motor babe opportunity?… wait… if you are looking for a Motor babe then who are you?" Amu asked confused

"Oh, I am Kukai Souma's Manager!" she said

"Oh. Well… I guess… I accept!" Amu quickly answered

"Thank you! Please meet us at the Hilton hotel at 9:00 tomorrow!" She said

"Alright. See you then. Bye" Amu hung up the phone.

"Who was that Amu-Chan?" Miki asked

"I've gotten another job as a motor babe…" Amu said

"For whom desu?" Su asked

"Kukai Souma…" Amu slowly said

Rans POV

I don't think ikuto will be happy about this. Amu… someone else's motor babe? Ikuto will definitely not be happy. We went to bed and awaited tomorrow.

The Next Morning…

Amus POV

I woke up at 8:25. Perfect. The Hilton hotel isn't that far when I go by motorcycle so I have enough time. I jumped in the shower. After my shower I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and looked for an outfit. As I was looking through my closet I found… "My uniform…" I said quietly. Yes, I had found my old uniform. I quickly stuffed it away and looked for an outfit. I picked out a black beater and black jeans. The jeans hugged my hips and on the butt it read "SEXY". I wore my black and white converses; I put on my black hoop earrings and of course my ring (the one that goes on her left index finger). I grabbed my keys and my charas followed me out of the house. I pulled my helmet on and put the keys in ignition, I roared my engine and sped off towards the hotel.

At the Hotel…

I walked inside… everything was beautiful! There were chandeliers, flowers, couches, and so much more! I looked at the time, it was 8:59... Perfect. I looked around and found a woman with long waist length cherry colored hair with ocean blue eyes holding a sign that said "Hinamori Amu". I walked over to her, I guess this is Emily.

"Are you Emily?" I said while putting on my character

"yes! You must be Hinamori Amu! Pleased to meet you!" she said while putting her hand out

I grabbed her hand and shook it. "So, whos this Kukai dude?" I asked.

"Oh! How rude of me! KUKAI!" she called

A man with chocolate colored hair the pointed in different directions with Emerald green eyes walked over to us. My jaw dropped, he was… HOT! WAIT!! WHAT AM I DOING?! This guy may be hot… but ikuto is so much better.

"Hey! You must be Hinamori Amu right?" he said energetically

"Yeah." I said in a bored tone

"Well Hinamori lets go find you a uniform!" he shouted while grabbing my hand and dragging me towards a room. When we got inside there were a bunch of outfits on racks.

"Uh…" was all I could say!

"Hm… lets see…" he said while rummaging through a bunch of clothes. "Ah ha! Here!" he said while taking out a black beater with a yellow star in the middle and a black jean skirt that went to my mid thigh. He also took out black and white striped leggings that went up to my knees. "How is this?" he said while raising an eyebrow at the outfit

"Its alright. What about the shoes?" I asked

"hm…" he said while putting a finger to his chin signaling he was thinking. "Those!" he said while pointing to my converses. "Those are perfect!" he said while giving me a thumbs up.

"O-Okay…" I said while grabbing the outfit and going into the changing room. I changed into the outfit and I must say it wasn't bad! I walked out and showed him how it looked. "So?" I said while looking at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape.

"I-Its perfect!" he shouted.

I giggled and walked over to him. "what now?" I said tilting my head to the right.

"Hm… I don't know" he said while sweat dropping

"Wow. Well whos your next opponent and when?" I said curiously

"Hm… today… and I think it was… Tsukiyomi Ikuto." he said

My eyes widened and my jaw fell… NO!!!! IKUTO WILL KILL ME! "W-what?!" I shouted

"Whoa! Whats wrong?" he said concerned

"I-Its… well…" I said trying to find words

"you're scared to show yourself to ikuto working for another guy as their motor babe and not his." Kukai said while smiling at me. "Am I correct?" he asked a smile still on his face

"y…yeah… how did you know?" I asked

"well you were ikutos motor babe… and you did have a relationship with him… and you did get fired… so… its kinda obvious." he said with a chuckle

"oh… well… I don't want him to think that there's something going on between us…" I said while looking at the floor

"hey… don't worry, I'll back you up and make sure he understands whats going on." he said while lifting my chin up.

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Souma-Kun!"

"call me kukai!" he chuckled

At Tournament… (couldn't think of anything! XD)

Ikutos POV

Today I would be facing Souma Kukai… without Amu… I don't know if I can do this.

"hey Ikuto! You ready??" Wilson asked me

I was still pissed at him so I ignored him.

"Oh C'mon! you're still mad at me?" he said

"YES! YOU TOOK AMU AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted at him

He looked down and said "Ikuto… I think you should know that…--" before he could finish the tournament started.

"tell me later. I've got a race." I said while driving off (on his motorcycle) and over to the starting line. I looked over to my left and my eyes widened… AMU!?

"AMU?!" I shouted. She turned around and looked at me wide eyed.

"Ikuto…" she said quietly. Then a guy with chocolate colored hair and emerald green eyes walked over and stood next to her.

"Who the hell is that?!" I said while pointing to the boy next to her.

"I'm Souma Kukai, You opponent today and her boss." he said with a thumbs up

My eyes widened… she… was his motor babe?… "how could you…" I quietly said

"IKUTO! WAIT! LET ME EXPLAIN!" she shouted. But I pulled the cover on my helmet down and got into a starting position… I couldn't listen to her…

"IKUTO!!" I heard her shout at me, tears began fall from my eyes as I could hear she began to cry too.

"Amu! Sh… its okay… go sit down… its okay…" I heard Kukai say. I tightened my grip on the handles of my motorcycle.

3

2

1

START!!!

We zoomed off and began to race around the track. Memories of Amu began to flood through my head. Tears began to fall from my face and started to blur my vision… this… was dangerous. I couldn't handle the pain anymore! Instead of turning I drove straight forward and crashed into the wall sending me off my motorcycle and rolling onto the track. My breath was limited and I heard shouts coming. I heard someone run up to me and shout my name… Amu… she shook my body trying to get me to open my eyes. Oh, how I wanted to! But my body just wouldn't respond! I felt her tears land on my face and I could feel her crying against me; I wanted to sit up and hold her in my arms and tell her it was okay. But after doing what I had done… I couldn't. I heard an ambulance and could feel my body being lifted and put into the ambulance. But… I also felt the warmth of a hand on mine… I recognized this warmth… it was Amu's warmth. I felt her hands in mine and her tears land on our hands. I heard her whisper my name… but I also heard her say… "I'm sorry…". I wanted to wake up and I wanted to wake up now! I told my body continuously to wake up and open my eyes! My body soon responded and I opened my eyes…

"IKUTO!" Amu shouted

"A…Amu…" I said roughly

"Ikuto I'm so sorry! I wanted to explain everything but!" she said before I cut her off

"Amu… it… was… my fault… I'm… sorry…" I said wincing at the pain

"Ikuto… why… WHY?! Why did you do this?! Do you know how scared I was?!" she said while crying harder and tears began streaming down her face like endless waterfalls

"I'm sorry…" I said while holding her hand tighter, soon I felt my eyes begin to droop and my eyes closed.

"IKUTO! IKUTO!!" I heard her shout

Was I dead? I can't be… I hope I'm not. I can't be dead… I can feel people touching me… examining me… I can feel Amu's warmth.

2 hours later…

My eyes opened slowly and I looked around to find Amu sleeping with her hand holding mine. I looked down at myself and saw that I had a cast on my leg and many stitches in various places. A nurse then came in and made her way towards amu.

"Miss you need to--"

"leave her." I said. The nurse seemed to jump and look towards me.

"Oh! Tsukiyomi-San! You're awake!" the nurse said.

"Sh… don't wake her… can you carry her over here and lay her next to me?" I asked quietly. The nurse seemed to hesitate but she nodded and lifted amu and laid her next to me on the bed. I thanked her and she walked out of the room quietly. I stared at Amu… she was so beautiful. I stared at those lips that I kissed, I stared at her hands that I hold, I stared at her body that I've claimed, I stared at her sleeping face. I gave her a soft kiss on the lips and snuggled close to her while falling into a deep sleep.

30 minutes later…

Amus POV

I woke up to find something warm next to me. I looked over and saw ikuto! He was snuggled close to me and I let out a quiet giggle. For some reason I felt a tingly sensation on my lips… I touched them with the tips of my fingers. I felt ikuto stir next to me; I looked over at him again and saw his eyes slowly flutter open. "Ikuto…" I said with a relieved smile

"Amu…" he said while staring into my eyes

"YOU BAKA!! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!" I said while lightly hitting him on the head

"hey! Ow! Oww!!" he shouted

"don't you ever do that again! Do you understand me?!" I shouted at him

"yeah yeah! I understand you…" he said with a fake pout

I giggled and planted my lips on his. "that's for understanding" I said with another giggle

He smiled and said "so why are you someone else's motor babe huh amu??" he said a bit angry

"Don't worry! Its not like I'm dating him!" I said while rolling my eyes

"of course you're not! Because you're dating me!" he said while wrapping his arms around me protectively. I giggled again and snuggled closer into his embrace.

End of chapter!

Aznpride: well! that's it for this chapter…

Ikuto: …why…?

Aznpride: ? Why what?

Ikuto: WHY AMU?!

Amu: !! What did I do?!

Ikuto: you're cheating on me!

Amu: am not!

Aznpride: she isn't… you obviously didn't read the chapter…

Ikuto: chapter? What chapter?

Aznpride: exactly my point.

Amu: WOW how did I fall in love with him??

Ikuto: so you do love me ;)

Aznpride: ha! Busted! R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Motor Babe

Chapter 10

Aznpride: I never knew I'd get this far! -cries-

Ikuto: you're too dramatic…

Amu: okay… well Aznpride is really thankful for all the people who suggested names! She's having some trouble choosing which one though -sweat drop-

Aznpride: That is correct Amu my friend!

Amu: what the hell?…

Aznpride: The name Crystal was suggested and I thought about it… it's a nice simple name… then Keiko-Chan said Sakiko, Makoto, Kiku, AND Izanami! The definition was beautiful! And Crimson Regret suggested Zannie! I like the creativity! This is so hard… I was thinking of maybe putting some together too. I just want to tell you don't be disappointed if I didn't choose yours! Trust me I'm having a hard time deciding… -cries in corner-

Ikuto: Hm… Zannie…?… Sakiko…Makoto…Kiku…Izanami…Crystal…. Hm…

Amu: Ikuto.

Ikuto: yes amu my dear?

Amu: …never mind

Ikuto: Aw! Anyways… yay! Aznpride is on chapter 10!

Aznpride: -sweat drop- yeah so… a lot of people seemed sad that ikuto crashed himself… I got this one review that kind of made me laugh… they were telling me about their reactions to when ikuto slapped amu, when ikuto slapped himself, and when ikuto crashed himself. Well… enough with this! Keiko-Chan!

Keiko: Aznpride doesn't own shugo chara enjoy! -murmurs- choose Sakiko…

Recap

"Don't worry! Its not like I'm dating him!" I said while rolling my eyes

"of course you're not! Because you're dating me!" he said while wrapping his arms around me protectively. I giggled again and snuggled closer into his embrace.

End of Recap

Amus POV

As I snuggled closer into Ikutos embrace I felt him tighten his grip on me a little. "ikuto? Are you okay?" I asked him concerned

"yeah, just don't let that Kukai guy touch you like this." he said clearly with anger in his tone

I sighed "Don't worry Ikuto! I told him that I was in a relationship with you! He won't touch me like this because I won't allow it." I said while giving him a peck on the lips.

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead "I love you…" he said calmly and quietly

"I love you too." I said while getting more comfortable next to him. Without realizing it I felt my eye lids droop and fell into a deep sleep.

Ikutos POV

I heard Amus breathing slow down a bit, I looked down at her and saw that she fell asleep. Who wouldn't? after all of that crying she's probably exhausted. I looked at her sleeping face… so cute… she felt so small in my arms. I heard her say a few words while she was sleeping…

"Ikuto… I love you… no… don't leave me… please…" she said while stirring a bit

I raised an eyebrow. Why would she be dreaming of me leaving her? Was it because I crashed myself that she thought I didn't want to be with her? I regret what I did now… seeing her like this… just breaks my heart more. I held her closer to me (if possible) and rested my chin on top of her head. I closed my eyes and expected to fall asleep, but then I heard the door open and someone walk in. I opened my eyes to see the doctor looking at me and Amu. "Yes?" I asked

"I have to ask you to wake this young lady up and leave" he said staring at Amu

"No. let her stay." I said bluntly

"But Mr. Tsukiyomi!" he said

"I SAID NO!" I shouted back at him

"Very well then, but can we at least move her to the chair over there while we examine how you're doing?" he said pointing to the chair she was previously in

I sighed, I didn't want her to leave my side but I had to "Fine." I said "But once you are done she comes back over here. Got it?" I said giving him a stern look.

"yes Mr. Tsukiyomi." he said

They carefully picked Amu up and moved her onto the chair, I just looked at her the whole time as they examined my injuries.

"Hm… by what we see you should be able to leave the hospital in about 3 days." He said

"Alright. Are you finished yet?" I said not looking away from Amus sleeping face

"Uh… yes… Dr. Yuen please Move the young lady back over to Mr. Tsukiyomi's bed." he said looking at a doctor next to him

"Y-yes sir" said Dr. Yuen

He carefully picked Amu up and brought her over to my side. He gently put her down next to me and walked out of the room. I stared at her sleeping face again… I'll be back soon enough Amu… I promise you. I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.

Normal POV

As Amu and Ikuto fell asleep their shugo charas were talking.

"Ikuto is such a baka!" Ran shouted

"He is not! Nya!" Yoru argued back

"yes he is! He crashed himself and look how Amu ends up!" Miki shouted back

"No one told her to be like this Nya!" Yoru said

"Everyone stop it desu!" Su shouted

"Gomen" Ran, Miki, and Yoru said

"Ikuto was just really sad that Amu is someone else's Motor babe, seeing Amu-Chan with another guy made him more sad and mad so he decided to do something drastic and crashed himself desu. I'm sure he regrets what he did, seeing Amu-Chan like this must break his heart desu." Su said

"maybe…" Miki said looking down

"what ikuto did was very dangerous nya! But blurring your vision while racing is also dangerous nya!" Yoru stated

"well why was his vision blurred in the first place?!" Ran shouted

"he… he was crying…nya…" Yoru said

"C-crying?! Desu!" Ran, Miki, and Su shouted

"Nya…" (yes) Yoru said

"well, we might as well get some sleep… Amu-Chan and Ikuto are already asleep" Miki said tiredly

"yes desu!" Su said

"Alright!" Ran stretched her arms

"whatever nya" Yoru said while rubbing his eyes with his paw

The next morning… (day 1 of ikutos recovery)

Amus POV

I felt something warm near me… I opened my eyes to see Ikutos sleeping face. He looked so innocent… I gave him a slight kiss and started to make my way off the bed. But before I could get up I felt a tug on my waist and I was sent back onto the bed (she was sitting up before so she was tugged and now shes laying back down). I looked over at Ikuto and saw him looking at me, his eyes staring into mine…

"You're not planning to leave me…are you?" he said while staring into my eyes. His eyes had a hint of sadness.

"I just wanted to walk around… you know stretch my legs." I said casually

He put his face back into the pillow "No!!!" he whined

"You're such a kid!" I said while giggling

"You're the one who wants to leave me!!" he whined again

"oh come on! Like I'd leave you!" I said while looking at him

He took his face out of the pillow and looked at me, he looked happy. "mm… I want a kiss…" he said while staring at me, then my lips, then back to me, then back to my lips, then back at me.

"hm… nope." I said teasingly as I turned my head the other way.

"wah?! Amu!!!!" he whined again, he sounded like a little kid whining for his toy…

"Nope." I said again

"well if you won't give me one… then…" he started off.

"Uh oh…" I said cautiously turning my head towards him

"I'm going to have to give you one!" he said while planting a kiss on my lips. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back. "mmm…" he said while his lips were still on mine. Then I heard the knob on the door beginning to turn! I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away. "ikuto! Someone's coming!" I said as his lips parted mine for a bit then crashed back onto mine. I looked at the corner of my eye to see… KUKAI?! I managed to push ikuto off and sit up "k-kukai!" I shouted

"uh… work…" he said staring at me

"Oh shoot! Sorry kukai! I fell asleep in the hospital…" I said making my off the bed when again I felt another tug against my waist.

"Ikuto! Let go!" I said turning to Ikuto

"hm… what if she doesn't go to work today?" ikuto said raising an eyebrow and looking towards Kukai

"there's nothing going on between us Tsukiyomi. So don't worry." he said with a grin

"I don't like the looks of that grin. Amu's staying here." ikuto said while tugging again to make me sit on the bed once more.

"well if she doesn't want to get fired then she has to." Kukai said taking my hand and giving a light tug making me stand up.

"Hands off." ikuto said sternly, glaring at Kukai

They continued to tug me back and forth, glaring at each other. I was becoming very dizzy. "OKAY STOP IT!" I shouted. They both looked at me.

"Ikuto, I need to go to work I'll come as fast as I can after work to see you okay?" I said while giving Ikuto a reassuring smile.

"Hmph! Fine." ikuto said

"Good. See you later!" I said while giving him a quick kiss and walking out with kukai. Before I left I could've sworn I heard him mutter "I'm so getting more kisses…" I giggled to myself.

"Jeez, jealous much?" Kukai said while letting out a slight chuckle

"don't worry about him, hes just a little paranoid" I giggled

At the racetrack…

"so who are you racing today?" I asked

"uh… Hotori Tadase." Kukai answered

"mm… I see. I smoked him in a race when I used to work with Ikuto." I said smiling at the thought of working with Ikuto

"well if you can smoke him then so can I!" he said while giving a thumbs up

"haha, of course!" I said "my feet are killing me…" I said quietly

I guess Kukai heard because he picked me up and placed me on his bike "then why not take a seat?" he suggested

"thanks Kukai!" I said smiling

"HOW COME SHE GETS TO SIT ON HIS BIKE?!" I heard someone scream… Utau.

"I guess Hotori is here." I said sweat dropping

"what does his motor babe mean?" he said raising an eyebrow

"Oh, she once leaned on Hotori's bike and he yelled at her. She then saw me sit on Ikutos bike and she said the exact same thing." I giggled

"WOW. Won't even let his motor babe lean on his bike? that's a bit mean don'tcha think?" he said

"Well then good thing I'm not working for him!" I said smiling at Kukai

Was it me or did I just see a tint of red on his cheeks? Oh well… we're just friends right? Then all of a sudden I felt an arm around my waist… and it couldn't be Ikuto. I looked to my left and saw Hotori with his arm around my waist. "Excuse You. But I don't like people touching me unless its Ikuto or my boss." I said hitting his arm away from my waist

"Hm… working for someone else I see…" he said while smirking at me

"What if she is Hotori? Leave her alone." Kukai said while standing in front of me

"What? Now she needs a body guard? Please…" Hotori said while pushing Kukai to the side and walking towards me.

I smirked and kneed him in the groin. "If you ever touch me again, that's not the only thing that's going to be broken." I spat at him

"HEY! You can't do that!" Utau shouted at me

"you wanna bet?" I said while turning towards her and giving her a glare. She flinched.

"lets go Kukai." I said. He nodded and got on his bike while I wrapped my arms around his waist as he began to drive away.

After work… hospital

Ikutos POV

The day is so boring and slow without Amu here! It was 6:30 she should be here soon. For some reason my eye lids began to feel heavy. I didn't hear the door open as Amu stepped in.

Amus POV

I ran into the hospital and over to Ikutos room. As I quietly walked in I saw his slightly closed, he was tired. I took out my ipod and played a song.

Superhuman by Chris brown and Keri Hilson (I do not own!)

Weak

I have been crying and crying for weeks

How'd I survive when I can barely speak

Barely eat, On my knees

But that's the moment you came to me

I don't know what your love has done to me

Think I'm invincible

I see though the me I used to be

You changed my whole life

Don't know what your doing to me with your love

I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me

A super human heart beats in me

Nothing can stop me here with you

Super human (I feel so superhuman X2)

Super human

Strong

Since I've been flying and writing the wrongs

Feels almost like I've had it all along

I can see tomorrow

Well every problem is gone because

I flew everywhere with love inside of me

It's unbelievable to see how love can set me free

You changed my whole life (life)

Don't know what your doing to me with your love (uh-huh)

I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me

A super human heart beats in me

Nothing can stop me here with you

Super human (I feel so superhuman X2)

Super human

It's not a bird, not a plane

It's my heart and it's going, gone away

My only weakness is you

Only reason is you

Every minute with you

I feel like I can do anything

I'm Going going, gone away love

You changed my whole life (oh uh)

Don't know what your doing to me with your love (to me with your love)

I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me, yeah

A super human heart beats in me

Nothing can stop me here with you

Super human

Super human

I sang softly and quietly like a lullaby… soon enough I saw Ikutos eyes fully close.

Ikutos POV

I heard something… a melody. It was Amu… she was singing. It was a beautiful song… she hit each note perfectly. Although I couldn't hear the real song… it sounded just as good. Her voice was soft and quiet… it was like a lullaby. After she finished I felt my eyes close and I fell into a deep sleep.

An hour later…

I opened my eyes… I fell asleep… is amu still here?! I looked around the room to see if Amu was still here. I looked to my right and saw her sitting in a chair listening to her ipod, quietly singing with her eyes closed. I smiled. "Amu…" I quietly said. She opened her eyes and looked at me, I gave her a smile and signaled her to come over here. She got out of the chair and got into the bed, I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "You're a beautiful singer…" I felt her shiver at the sudden breeze against her ear.

"Thank you…" she said quietly

I rested my head on her shoulder, I could hear music coming from her ipod. "What were you listening to?" I asked her

"Superhuman. The song I sang to you" she said smiling

"mm… I like yours better" I said while giving her a kiss on the cheek

"I-Ikuto… how would you feel if… some other guy touched me?" she asked… why was she asking this?

"Why?" I asked

"j-just wondering…" she lied. She was lying. I know it… but I'll play along

"Well, first I'd get pissed and kill whoever touched you, second I'd always be by your side so no one can touch you… because Amu… you're mine and only mine." I said while kissing her neck

"Oh…" was all she could say

"Why?" I asked again

"Well… first promise me that you won't kill him!" she said. So there was a guy touching her!

"… I can't promise that… but I'll try." I said while smirking

"Well… it was Hotori Tadase." she sighed

I tightened my grip on her, no one and I say again NO ONE. Touches MY AMU!

"Ikuto…?" she asked quietly

"What did you do?" I asked sternly

"I-I told him that I don't let anyone touch me besides you (ikuto) or my b-boss" she said shaking a bit. I didn't want to scare her so I loosened my grip a little

"I'm sorry if I scared you…" I whispered into her ear

"It's okay ikuto, don't worry I kicked him in the nuts." she said while smirking

"That's my girl" I said while giving her a kiss

"Kukai also stepped in. he isn't bad Ikuto. You should trust him." she said

I sighed "I suppose… call him over." I said

"okay…" she said while dialing his number

"Hello? Kukai?" she said

"Hey Hinamori! Whats up?" I heard him say

"Can you come over to the hospital?" she asked

"Sure! Be there as soon as I can!" he said

She hung up and turned back to me. "there." she smiled. I hugged her again, I couldn't wait to get out of this hospital.

5 minutes later kukai was here.

"Hey Tsukiyomi! Hinamori! Whats up?" he asked

"Kukai." I said

"Uhh… yes?" he said

"Since Amu is working for you, you must protect her. don't let any other guy touch her. Understand me?" I said sternly

"haha, yes of course Tsukiyomi!" he chuckled

"Good. If I find out that another man touched her in any way I'll hunt you down." I said seriously

"I understand" he said

"you may leave now." I said

"Alright… see you Hinamori!" he said while walking out

"bye kukai!" she shouted back

(shes facing Ikuto now) I rested my face in the crook of her neck and licked her neck.

"Ikuto!" she gasped

I chuckled "what?" I said trying to sound innocent

"We're in a hospital!" she said

"Good. If you get pregnant then we wont have to rush here." I smirked

For saying that I got a whack on the head from Amu. "Oww! That hurt!" I whined

"Serves you right!" she said while turning away from me

"Amu!! Turn back around!" I whined… I sound like a little kid.

"No." she said

I kissed her neck "how about now?" I said smirking

"N-no." she stuttered

I kissed her neck again and again "Now?" I said still kissing her neck

"O-Okay…" she said while turning around to face me. As she faced me I landed a kiss on her lips. I swiped my tongue against her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and I slid my tongue through. Her hands found its way into my hair as I moved her on top of me (so shes lying on top of him). She was light so it didn't hurt, but my 'partner' was dangerously close to hers. She began to move her tongue against mine, as she did this I was trying to control my 'partner' and guess what? It failed.

"EEP!" she squeaked. I chuckled. "Ikuto! That's not funny!" she shouted

"it's not my fault!" I said

"Yes it is!" she said while sitting up on top of me (above his waist, torso was it?) and crossing her arms. I stared up at her, she looked like an angel

"you know Amu… if you sit on my like that you might fall forward… like this!" I said while arching my back, she fell forward and our lips crashed on to each other. (he put his hands out so they wouldn't hurt each other).

She sat up again "you pervert!" she shouted. She got off of me and lay back next to me.

"I'm sorry…" I said hugging her from behind.

"w-what?! I was just joking!" she said turning around only to find me smirking

"mmm… so you actually liked it?" I said smirking at her

"w-wha?!… p-perhaps!" she said crossing her arms

"hm… then we have to find out then don't we?" I said while leaning down and giving her a kiss. I heard a soft noise come from her and I chuckled "mmm… you purred kitten." I said against her lips. "d-did not!" she argued. "don't deny it kitten…" I said continuing to kiss her.

"okay fine! I like- no- I love our kisses! Okay?!" she shouted, a blush on her face.

"that's all I needed to hear" I said as I put my hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. It became sloppy and our noses brushed against each other.

She pulled away panting "Ikuto… I need to go…" she said

"do you have to?" I said wrapping my arms around her once more

"yes…" she said

"can't you stay over again?" I asked her

"no… I have work tomorrow" she said

"Skip." I said bluntly

"Ikuto!" she said

"Fine, Fine." I said unraveling my arms around her.

"I'll come visit you everyday. I promise." she said smiling and giving me a quick kiss on the lips before walking out.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed a number…

"hello?" I said

"Yes?" the person asked

"I need you to do me a favor." I said into the phone

Amus POV

I walked out of the hospital a car stopped in front of me. I stood ground cautiously. Then a person walked out of the car… WILSON!

"Wilson!" I said happily

"Hey Amu-Chan! Ikuto called me and told me to drive you home since it's dangerous out here in the dark" he said

"Oh, okay! Thanks!" I said while getting into the car. (I was going to make Wilson rape her but ehh… to lazy…) Wilson dropped me off at my apartment and drove off. I opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind me. I walked up to my room and fell on my bed, as soon as I hit the bed I fell asleep.

End of chapter!

Aznpride: yeah so… still thinking of what name… oh! And while I was trying to fall asleep yesterday I was thinking… Zannie like Crimson Regret and Ai for Love… Zanai? Aizan? LOL that looks like Asian! This is NOT for sure yet… I'm pretty sure I want something to do with Ai though…

Ikuto: so complicated… I GOT SO MANY KISSES TODAY!

Amu: my lips are sore…

Ikuto: let me help you then! -kisses Amu- better?

Amu: yeah…

Ikuto: now you help me! -smirk-

Aznpride: LOL yeah R&R! still open for suggestions by the way! =D


	11. Chapter 11

Motor Babe

Chapter 11

Aznpride: woo! Again, I want to thank everyone for suggestions! BUT!!

Ikuto: oh no… not the but! XD

Amu: oh my gosh!

Aznpride: shut up! But, I was thinking… and didn't want people to feel bad that I didn't choose theirs so instead I won't choose any of yours… and make my own up.

Amu: THAT'S STUPID! CUZ NOW YOU LET EVERYONE HAVE THE BAD FEELING!

Ikuto: exactly. But… she is trying to find a name… so it kind of her responsibility.

Aznpride: EXACTLY IKUTO! Anyways… I was thinking Aikimi or something like that… because Ai means Love and Kimi means Secret even though it probably isn't a word or it has a different meaning when combined I don't really care :D

Ikuto: wow…

Aznpride: then I was looking through more names and saw Saki which means blossom… so Aisaki? Sakiai? XDD yeah… so right now my options are either Aikimi or Aisaki (Sakiai?).

Amu: … YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE WILSON RAPE ME?!

Aznpride: -sweat drop- yeah… apparently some people were happy I didn't do that and some people were mad. So… yeah… LOL

Ikuto: WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU?! ONLY I CAN RAPE AMU!

Amu and Aznpride: O.O

Aznpride: yeah… cuz you raping her makes it better -sarcastic-

Ikuto: Yep!

Amu: -sweat drop- anyways… Aznpride doesn't own shugo chara!

Aznpride: OH! And when I do change my name I don't think I'll change my penname from aznpride because then doesn't that mean I loose like the subscribers and stuff? Anyways ENJOY!

Re-cap

"Hey Amu-Chan! Ikuto called me and told me to drive you home since it's dangerous out here in the dark" he said

"Oh, okay! Thanks!" I said while getting into the car. (I was going to make Wilson rape her but ehh… to lazy…) Wilson dropped me off at my apartment and drove off. I opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind me. I walked up to my room and fell on my bed, as soon as I hit the bed I fell asleep.

End of re-cap

The next morning (day 2 of ikutos recovery)

Amus POV

I got out of bed and put on my work uniform. I got on my motorcycle and drove to the hospital and into ikutos room. I quietly opened the door just in case he was sleeping. As I stepped in I didn't see ikuto in his bed… maybe he was in the washroom. Then out of no where I felt hot breath against my neck! "EEK!" I screamed as I turned around to see the source of the hot air.

"IKUTO!" I shouted out as I spotted the midnight blue haired man in front of me.

"yes Amu-Koi?" he asked with his signature smirk

"What are you doing out of bed?! Get back in bed!" I said while shoving him towards his bed.

"yeash! What's the rush??" he asked while climbing into his bed. I walked closer to his bed side and touched his hand. "I want you to recover fast and not make me worry every 5 seconds." I said with a slight smile.

He sighed "I'm fine Amu, you don't need to worry about me. Just worry about yourself because you are too special to me. If I lost you…" he said while looking down. I lifted his chin and looked into his eyes "you won't." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"GOOD!" he said while pulling me onto the bed beside him.

"EEK! Ikuto!!" I shouted at him

He snuggled closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his head on my stomach and closed his eyes. "ikuto?" I said quietly. He didn't answer… was he asleep!? I have work! "ikuto, ikuto… ikuto!" I said still not response. I sighed and took out my cell phone, dialed a number and put it to my ear.

"hello?"

"hey! What's up?"

"I can't come to work today… sorry Kukai"

"is it Tsukiyomi?? Is he okay???"

"he's fine, I just can't seem to get out right now…"

"oh, its fine anyways. We don't have a race today."

"Oh! Okay then! Bye Kukai!"

"Bye Hinamori!"

I shut my phone and looked down at Ikuto resting on my stomach. I put one hand on his soft, fur like, hair and put my other on his back. I smiled down at him and ran my hand through his hair, careful not to touch his ears. Then I heard a soft noise… was, was ikuto purring?! I giggled. Then in a blink of my eye ikutos face was a centimeter apart from mine.

"whats wrong Amu-koi? You want to purr too?" he smirked and pressed his lips onto mine. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued our kiss. After a bit something started to come out of my lips… was I… was I purring too?! Ikuto smirked against my lips and broke apart.

"mm, so my kitten is purring eh?" he smirked

"p-perhaps!" I said crossing my arms over my chest

"mmm… shall I let you purr one more time?" he said while bringing his face closer to mine.

"Okay okay I purred!" I shouted before his lips got to close to mine

"I like that." he said while slamming his lips against mine again. God! What was with him?! We broke apart soon and Ikuto nuzzled his cheek against mine.

"Ikuto! You're such a kid!" I said

"that maybe true, but guess what hun? I'm you're kid." he said with a smirk.

"Hun?? Where did that come from??" I said

"what? You want Kitten, baby, hot, hunny, sweetie, sex---" he managed to say before I cut him off.

"Don't you dare say Sexy!" I said looking at him coldly

"S.E.X.Y." he said seductively in my ear, he lightly bit it and kissed my neck. And of course… I moaned.

"mm… Amu likes hm?" he said as he kissed my neck again.

"h-hai…" I said as he continued to kiss my neck. Ikuto continued to kiss my neck when I felt him bite and suck then I stopped him. "Ikuto! You'll leave marks!" I said pushing him away. He pouted and sat back next to me while crossing his arms looking down and muttering things like "no fun." and "so close."

"well, I told Kukai that I wasn't going to work today so I'm staying here today!" I said smiling at him. He jerked his head up and looked at me with a smile.

"yay!" he said while hugging me

"ah! Ikuto!" I said giggling and hugging him back

"I'll be able to get out tomorrow Amu…" he said

"good." I said looking at him.

"but… I want you back… as my motor babe… I want you their by my side Amu…" he said looking down.

I sighed "I want to come back too Ikuto… but I don't think I can… I'm not sure Wilson will allow it." I said

Ikuto tightened the hug "then I'll make him." he said coldly

"Ikuto, Ikuto look at me!" I shouted at him.

He jerked his head up and looked into my eyes. "it is not Wilson's fault. It is NOT YOUR FAULT EITHER! It is mine. I chose this job first. Okay?" I said looking into his eyes.

"But Amu--" he managed to say

"NO Buts! (lol! Buts! XD) DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS WHEN YOU CRASHED?!" I shouted at him as tears began to spill. He hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry!… I'm so, so sorry… don't cry… please don't cry…" he begged

"Ikuto… I still love you… okay?" I said wiping my tears away and smiling at him

"I love you too…" he said smiling

The next day… (ikuto is released) (sorry I got bored and couldn't' t think of anything else for the previous day)

Ikutos POV

I woke up to find Amu next to me, my arms around her and our faces close. I watched as she slept, she looked cute. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal her golden orbs. "Morning." I said with a smile.

She stretched a bit "Morning…" she said snuggling closer to me. I chuckled.

"you know, I get out today…" I said remembering

"Oh yeah! What do you want to do then??" she said enthusiastically

"Jeez, I know you wanted to spend time with me but why so loud?" I said teasingly

She hmphed and crossed her arms while looking away. "Fine! I'll go somewhere by myself then!" she said while sitting up in the bed.

"Wait! No I was just kidding! Amu!!" I whined

"Nope! Too late! I'm going to go see Kukai…" she said

A flash of anger shot through me, kukai… Kukai… KUKAI?!?! "WHAT?!" I shouted at her.

"Yep! I'm going to see Kukai!" she said

"Oh No you're not!" I said grabbing her wrist

"Jealous much?" she said looking down at her wrist that I grabbed

"YES! NOW GET BACK HERE!" I said while gently yanking her back down next to me and wrapping my arms around her so she couldn't escape.

"I-I was just k-kidding I-ikuto!" she said a bit scared

"I'm sorry for yelling…" I said while hiding my ashamed face in the crook of her neck

"it's okay, I shouldn't have teased you like that." she said running a finger through my hair. "so you were jealous huh?" she said teasingly.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I said still hiding my face

"Nope. Makes me feel loved" she said

I looked up at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "you'll always be loved by me." I said with a wink

"Pervert" she said while sitting up again

"Where are you going?!" I shouted scared that she was going to see Kukai for real

"Calm down! I'm just going outside for a walk." she said looking at me reassuringly

"Hm… FINE." I said

She walked towards the door and opened it when it revealed Wilson… but something was weird about him… he had a weird expression on. Then all of a sudden two men came towards me and held me down while Wilson made his way towards Amu. NO!

"So Amu-CHAN. Hanging out with Tsukiyomi HUH???" he said weirdly…

"uh… yeah. Is there… something I can do for you?" she said backing away as he kept coming towards her.

"Actually yes. Yes there is." he said while suddenly pinning her against the wall as I continued to struggle against the two men.

"W-Wilson?!" she shouted scared

Then he crashed his lips onto hers as he roamed her body with one hand while holding both her wrists in the air with the other. I was watching all of this and getting madder by the second! He did this… he wanted to torture me! To watch me see him rape her!

"LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARD!" I shouted at him

"OH SHUT UP! YOU KNEW I WANTED HER! THE FIRST DAY I SAID I HAD INTEREST IN HER! NOW I'M GETTING WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" he shouted back at me as he continued to touch her body.

"STOP!! PLEASE! WILSON GET OFF! STOP!! HELP!!" Amu struggled, screamed, shouted, and pleaded.

"No. I will not stop! I want you Amu!" he said as he began to pull down my work skirt.

"AHH!! NO! PLEASE!! WILSON STOP IT!! PLEASE!!" Amu screamed and pleaded.

"WILSON! LET GO OF HER! STOP THIS! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO HER!" I struggled and shouted at him

Wilson just smirked at me and fully pulled down her skirt, underwear following revealing her lower body. I watched as he pushed her to the ground and began to unzip his pants…

"WILSON! STOP RIGHT NOW! DON'T DO THIS TO HER!" I shouted getting angrier by the second

"PLEASE WILSON! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!! I'M SORRY!" Amu shouted as she continued to struggle.

Wilson chuckled and pulled down his pants revealing his 'friend' I got pissed and began to struggle more crazier and angrier if possible. I watched as Amu struggled against his grip and watched as he hovered over Amu. Then I saw him shove himself inside of Amu, A loud scream of pain came from Amu.

"AMU! WILSON STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE!!" I begged

"I-Ikuto! Help! AHH! NO!! WILSON GET OFF!" I heard Amu shouting

"AMU! AMU!!!" I shouted towards her

Wilson just thrusted into her with a wicked smirk on his face. I finally got so pissed that I flung my arms and almost literally sent the two men flying to the wall as I got out of the bed and kicked Wilson in the gut. The result was him pulling himself out of Amu and falling to the ground clutching his stomach. I got down and looked at Amu, she was trembling with tears streaming down her face. She went into a fetal position and rocked back and forth as she continued to cry. I was really angry now! I went back to Wilson and continued to beat the crap out of him. I spat on him and shouted "I QUIT!" and went back to Amu.

"Amu?? Amu are you okay?!" I shouted to her

"Ikuto… IKUTO I WAS SO SCARED!" she shouted and launched towards me clutching my shirt as I held her in my arms.

"I know, I know, shh… I'm here now. It's okay…" I said to her trying to calm her down. She began to scratch her skin until it bled.

"AMU WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP IT!" I said grabbing her hands so she would stop scratching herself.

"I CAN'T! I CAN FEEL HIS HANDS ON ME! I CAN STILL FEEL THEM ON MY BODY!" she cried

"Amu stop! It's okay! I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you or touch you. I promise…" as I held her hands and kissed them.

"Ikuto…" she cried

I hugged her and looked towards Wilson where he was still lying on the ground in a lot of pain. I smirked. He deserved it. I grabbed Amus underwear and skirt, she wouldn't move so I slid her underwear and skirt back on her. I picked her up bridal style and walked out of the room and over to the desk.

"Hello there Mr. Tsukiyomi! How may I help you?" a woman at the desk said

"Hello. And there are 3 men in my room. 1 of which raped MY girlfriend here. I need you to call the police for me as I try to comfort her." I said staring down at the trembling Amu in my arms.

"OH MY! YES RIGHT AWAY MR. TSUKIYOMI! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!" she said quickly dialing 911

I nodded and walked over to a chair and sat down with Amu on my lap. She continued to tremble, I held her hand and she squeezed it. Then I saw a familiar person run up to us… Kukai.

"Hey Hinamo--- WHAT HAPPENED?!" he shouted as he looked down at Amu worriedly

"She…got raped…" I said cringing

"RAPED?! BY WHO?!" he shouted

"My manager." I said tightening my hold on her hand

"WHAT?! DID YOU BUST HIM UP?!" he shouted again

"Yeah. Real good too." I said smirking

"Good Job Tsukiyomi!" he said giving me a thumbs up

Amu continued to tremble on my lap as me and kukai talked. I decided to cradle her in my arms, I held her body close to mine and rocked her slowly back and forth.

"A Superhuman Heart beats in me…" I said softly in her ear

"Weak…" she said softly (the first word of the song)

"you changed my whole life…" I said into her ear

"Don't know what you're doing to me with your love…" she said looking up at me

"I'm feeling all superhuman, you did this to me, a superhuman heart beats in me." we said together. I smiled down at her and gave her a kiss.

"Better?" I said looking back down at her

She nodded slightly and cuddle closer to me.

"Superhuman? Why are you guys singing that?" Kukai asked

"…It's special…" I said smirking

"Ehh??" kukai said

"Its nothing…" I said staring at the girl in my arms.

LATER…..

At Ikutos Apartment…

I laid Amu down on my bed as I walked out of the room I heard her murmur "I love you…" I smirked and walked out of the room. I went over to the couch and rested on it.

"uhg… why'd I do that? I feel so stupid!" I said out loud

"Ikuto…" I heard Ran say

"Huh? Oh, what is it Ran?" I asked

"I want you to hear this…" she said pulling out a tape recorder, she played it and Sus voice started…

"Amu-Chan… how would you feel if… Ikuto-kun was abusing himself desu…?" Su asked

"hm? Why?" I asked curiously… why are they asking this?

"J-Just wondering!" Ran said

"Hm… well I'd feel broken inside. It'd be like ripping out my heart and throwing it onto the floor. Its like tearing the inside of me apart."

It ended.

"See Ikuto? This is how Amu felt… please don't think about hurting yourself again…" Ran said pleadingly

"I stared at the ceiling, my fists clenched "it'd be like ripping out my heart and throwing it onto the floor." "its like tearing the inside of me apart" it kept playing in my head! I finally had enough and got off the couch and marched towards my room where Amu was resting. I walked over to the bed and shook her awake.

"Ikuto??" she said rubbing her eyes

I looked down at her, into her eyes… then… I smacked myself hard.

"IKUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she shouted

"Do you think me abusing myself is any of your business!?! FEELS LIKE I'M RIPPING YOUR HEART OUT AND THROWING IT ONTO THE FLOOR HUH?!" I shouted at her.

She stared at me taken back and tears forming in her eyes. "Ikuto… what… what has gotten into you…?" she said looking down. "Its my fault isn't it? ITS ALL MY FAULT! IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT!" she cried and ran out of the room.

"WAIT! AMU!" I shouted at her. HOW COULD I DO THIS AGAIN?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I began to chase after her. "YORU! CAN YOU FEEL AMUS PRESENCE?!" I shouted at my Chara. "TURN LEFT!" he directed. I turned left and their I saw Amu… sitting near a lake… looking at the water. I ran towards her, she turned to me and smiled… what is she going to do?… then… she dove into the water! "AMU!" I shouted as I ran over to the lake and jumped in. I looked around in the water for her… where is she?! I dove under and saw her, her eyes were closed and she was sinking to the bottom! I quickly swam towards her and grabbed her while swimming back up and bringing both of us back onto land. I laid her down and listened for her heart beat… no beat! I began to perform CPR and push against her chest. "AMU! WAKE UP! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! IT IS YOUR BUISNESS! I WOULD NEVER RIP YOUR HEART OUT! JUST WAKE UP! PLEASE!! PLEASE!!!" I pleaded as I continued to pump against her chest. "1,2,3," I pinched her nose, tilted her head up, and breathed into her mouth. "wake up… please…" I said as tears began to fall from my eyes and I held her cold hands in mine. Then I felt her finger twitch… was it true?! I listened for her heart beat and I could hear it! I wiped away my tears as Amu opened her eyes and looked at me.

"STUPID! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I WAS SO SCARED! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I shouted at her while pressing her hand onto my forehead

"now you know how I felt…" she said softly

"yes… and it's horrible! Just please… don't do that… please…" I begged her.

"I won't…" she said as she sat up and kissed me.

We released and looked to our left to see a man take a picture of us. He walked over to us and handed us the picture. I grabbed it, The picture showed me and Amu sitting on the grass our lips locked and the lake water shimmering… it was a perfect picture!

"you guys are so cute! It was a very romantic and beautiful site!" he said

"She is cute…" I said looking at Amu, she blushed and looked away

"are you guys married?" he asked

Amus head snapped up "n-no!" she stuttered

I smirked "yes, yes we are." I said glancing down at Amu with her mouth in a giant O shape.

"I wish you great happiness! I must go now! Goodbye!" he said walking away.

"IKUTO!" she shouted at me once he was gone

"What??" I said acting clueless

"WE ARE NOT MARRIED!" she shouted.

"yet." I said smirking down at her

She blushed "l-lets just go!" she said standing up.

I chuckled and stood up as well, I grabbed her hand and held it while we walked back to my apartment. I looked down at Amu and said "Amu… as long as we love each other… you can live with me…" I said

"But I'll love you forever!" she said looking up at me

"Exactly." I said, I got down on one knee and pulled out a midnight blue box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

Amu gasped. "Amu, will you marry me?" I asked she cried tears of joy and hugged me "YES! YES I WILL!" she answered.

"how did you get the ring??" she asked

I smirked "the guy, who shot the picture of us was my friend. I gave him the ring to hold and I guess he saw us and decided to give me the ring. He shot the picture and hid the ring behind it, since I grabbed the picture I also got the ring without you noticing." I smirked

"YOU'RE SO ROMANTIC!" she shouted while tackling me to the ground. I chuckled and held her tight.

"I love you… Amu Tsukiyomi" I smirked

"you pervert! But… I love you too Ikuto Tsukiyomi." she giggled

End of Chapter!

Aznpride: THIS IS NOT THE END!! DO NOT WORRY! =)

Ikuto: AMU! WHY?!?!

Amu: MARRIED?!

Aznpride: -sweat drop- ehh… am I in trouble?…

Ikuto and Amu: YES!

Aznpride: Oh, then I guess I better… RUN!!!! -Runs for dear life-

Amu and Ikuto: -chases after- GET BACK HERE!!

Aznpride: THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AHH!!!! THANKS AGAIN! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! BYE! AHHHHHHHH!!!! NOT THE SPONGEBOB DOLL!! AHH!!

Amu and Ikuto: PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! -Pulls out sponge bob doll- GRR!!


	12. Chapter 12

Aznpride: ATTENTION!!!!!!!!! I PROBABLY WILL BE CHANGING MY PEN NAME TO AIKIMI OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!! SO YEAH! IF YOU SEE AIKIMI AND YOU'RE WONDERING WHO IT IS IT'S ME! I JUST DON'T' WANT TO LOSE ANY OF YOU SUBSCRIBERS AND FAVORITES AND STUFF!!!! SO YEAH! WHY AM I STILL SCREAMING?! Yeah so… when I'm certainly sure that I won't lose anything then I'll most likely change it… yeah and sorry that this isn't a chapter. OH AND DID YOU GUYS SEE EPISODE 65??!?! HOLY SHIT THAT THING WAS HOT!!! LOL BUT TADAGAY'S CONFESSION WASN'T IN HERE AND IKUTO DIDN'T GET JEALOUS! WAHH!!!! AND CRUNCHYROLL IS MAKING ME WAIT FREAKIN 6 MORE DAYS! SO I WATCHED IT ON ANIMESEASON! LOL!!

Ikuto: uhh…

Amu: WHY WERE YOU IN MY BED?!?!

Ikuto: Cuz we had some fun…

Amu: OMFG YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!

Aznpride: yah!! So… yah! LOL THANKS FOR READING AND I'M SORRY AGAIN IF I GOT YOUR HOPES UP!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Motor Babe

Chapter 12!

Aznpride: WHOA! THIS IS LONGER THEN THE MOONLIGHT DANCE! -Gasp-

Ikuto: …you weirdo

Aznpride: HEY! DON'T MAKE ME MAKE TADASE KISS AMU AND AMU LIKE IT! -Pukes behind the scenes-

Ikuto: NOOO!!

Aznpride: Ha!

Amu: Aznpride also wants to tell people that she put up her Character information in her profile! So if you want to use her in one of your stories please tell us first and if you want to make any changes or have any questions please PM her first! :D AND! Shes deciding between "Aikimi Aika or vice versa, OR!! Aikimi Harmony or vice versa!" :D

Aznpride: Arigato Amu-Chan!

Ikuto: Amu!!

Amu: What?

Ikuto: WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!

Amu: Ahhh!! Get away from me! -Runs in circles-

Ikuto: Get back here!! -Chases around in circles-

Aznpride: -sweat drop- why doesn't he just go the other way?

Ikuto: Gotcha! -Kisses-

Amu: !!… I love you!

Ikuto: Mwahahaha!! I love you too!

Aznpride: -pukes- totally lovey dovey… xD Oh well! I don't own shugo chara enjoy!

Re-Cap

Amu gasped. "Amu, will you marry me?" I asked she cried tears of joy and hugged me "YES! YES I WILL!" she answered.

"how did you get the ring??" she asked

I smirked "the guy, who shot the picture of us was my friend. I gave him the ring to hold and I guess he saw us and decided to give me the ring. He shot the picture and hid the ring behind it, since I grabbed the picture I also got the ring without you noticing." I smirked

"YOU'RE SO ROMANTIC!" she shouted while tackling me to the ground. I chuckled and held her tight.

"I love you… Amu Tsukiyomi" I smirked

"you pervert! But… I love you too Ikuto Tsukiyomi." she giggled

End of Recap!

Ikutos POV

We sat there watching the sunset and the water shimmer… but I had an uneasy feeling…why? Amu has decided to marry me… I'm happy of course! But… there's something wrong here…

"What's wrong Ikuto?" Amu looked up at me and asked

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking about you being my wife" I smirked

"You pervert!" she said tackling me so we were lying on the grass, her on top of me

"Hm? You like this position too Amu?" I smirked

"Yes. Yes I do." she said giving me a kiss on the cheek

"That's all I get?!" I said giving her a kiss on the lips. She giggled and sat back up. "aw, no more fun." I said hugging her

"-Sigh-" she said staring at the sunset

"What's wrong?" I asked tilting my head to the left

"Nothing, just… WOW" she said looking at me

I chuckled. "Well, where do you want to go now?" I asked

"I don't know… ice cream?" she perked up

I chuckled again "sure, anything for you Amu-Koi" I smirked

She of course, blushed and stood up. I stood up and grabbed her hand and began to walk.

"U-Um I-Ikuto… w--" she said before I cut her off

"Ah! Ikuto what?" I smirked

"What do you mean ikuto what?!" she shouted at me

"You know what I mean Amu-KOI" I said bringing my face close to hers

"Hmph! We're getting married already! I don't need to be all flustered and scared just because you bring your face close to mi--" she ranted before I cut her off again. I pressed my lips against hers and caressed her face. I let go but stayed close to her face.

"What were you saying Amu-Koi?" I asked

"N-Never mind…" she said

I rose and eyebrow and stared at her.

"I-Ikuto-K-Koi…" she stuttered out

"That's my girl" I said giving her a peck on the nose and continuing to walk with her hand in mine. We arrived at a café and walked inside. We took our seats and I just stared at her.

Amus POV

Why is he staring at me?! "U-Um… I-Ikuto-Koi? I-Is there something w-wrong?" I asked, Damn my stutter!

He smirked "Nope. Nothings wrong Amu-Koi" he said taking his hand and holding mine (on the table). And of course… I blushed. He took my hand and brushed his lips against my fingers my blush deepened.

"Um Ikuto-koi… w-what should we get?" I said looking away from his gaze towards the menu.

"Hm? I don't know about you but I think I'll get A chocolate ice cream with a STRAWBERRY on top." he smirked.

"I-Ikuto-Koi! Stop it!" I said still looking away from his gaze. I felt him lightly grab my chin and tilt it upwards to face him.

"Whats wrong Amu-koi? Do you not want to get married?" he said with painful eyes

"N-No! I-I mean of course I do! It's just…" I said

"Just what?" he asked

"I-I… I'm still scared…" I said looking out the window to my left.

I heard him sigh and get out of his seat, was he going to leave me?! I felt warmth next to me, I turned around to see Ikuto sitting next to me on the same chair. He picked me up and put me on his lap.

"It's okay Amu-Koi, I'm here, and it's okay to be scared…" he said while burying his face in the crook of my neck while his arms were secured around my waist.

"Ikuto-Koi… As long as you're with me… I'm safe." I said with a smile. I felt him lift his hand and take me off his lap.

"Good. Because I won't let anyone else have you!" he said

I giggled, he went back to his seat and continued to stare at me. Then those 3 girls from the club came over to our table… uhg…

"Oh my gosh! It's that hot guy from the club!… and the hoe…" the red head said (LOL! That rhymes!). I clenched my fists but I didn't show anger, I didn't want Ikuto to burst.

"oh look! She's trying to ignore us!" the blonde said

I looked up at them and smiled sweetly, I saw Ikuto raise his eyebrow. I gave him a stare saying that it was okay and to not burst.

"hey! Do you want to go to my place or something?" the brunette said to Ikuto with a smirk.

"We can uh… have some fun." she said with a devilish grin.

I looked at Ikuto, he was about to burst!

"Ikuto-Koi." I said looking at him intensely

He snapped his head over to face me. "Yes Amu-koi?" he asked.

"Wait Here." I said while standing up. I grabbed the girls by their hair and pulled them out of the café with them screaming.

Ikutos POV

Oh crap… what is she going to do to them?! I looked out the window and saw her with the 3 girls!

Amus POV

I let go of their hair and crossed my arms. "Wanna fight?" I asked

"Puh-Lease! You don't deserve that hot guy! You're a hoe and a slut!" the red head said (LOL again)

I raised an eyebrow "I'M the SLUT?! Look at you! You're wearing NOTHING! You're got a skirt on that just covers your Area and a Shirt that practically looks like a BRA!" I snapped at them.

"AND YOU'RE WEARING!!--" she stopped

"I'm wearing a mid-thigh jean skirt and a tang top. That is so much more revealing then what you're wearing!" I said sarcastically

"Did she just use sarcasm on us?" the blonde said

"NO DUH BITCH!" I snapped

The brunette was about to swing a punch when Ikuto came out and gave me a kiss on the lips. I knew where he was going with this… I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. He let go and looked at the girls.

"What? Can't me and my _Fiancé _Kiss?" he said smirking

"F-Fiancé?!" the brunette shouted

"yeah! Didn't you see the ring?" he said holding up my left hand with the ring on it.

"OH MY GOSH THAT DIAMOND IS HUGE! MARRY ME INSTEAD!" the blonde said running towards Ikuto. I got angry and stuck my leg out kicking her in the gut.

"Stay. Away. From. My. HUSBAND." I glared coldly at them

Then the girl with green hair, the nice one, came out of the Café. "there you guys are! I was looking for you! Oh! Hi there! You're from that club right?" she said looking at us.

"yeah, apparently your friends here, tried to touch my Fiancé" Ikuto said

"WHAT?!" she shouted looking down at the 3 girls. "I GO TO THE BATHROOM AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?! I TOLD YOU HE WAS ALREADY IN A RELATIONSHIP AND NOT TO MESS WITH THEM!" she shouted

The 3 girls just crossed their arms and looked away.

"I'm terribly sorry!" the green head bowed

"It's okay, please, it's no problem" I smiled at her

"Well, I must be going!" she said grabbing the girls arms and dragging them away.

"God, if this is what I'm going to have to go through all the time then maybe marrying you isn't the best idea!" I said rubbing my temples

"Don't say that! You'll jinx it!" Ikuto said hugging me from the side.

"I said IF! Of course I'm going to marry you!" I said trying to pry his arms off of me.

20 minutes later…

"That was a nice walk in the park" I said looking up at Ikuto.

"Mhm." he said smiling down at me.

Then out of no where I heard a whistle.. (the one that boys do when they see a hot girl). "Hey Sexy! You're fine!" a man with black hair, toned body, a bit shorter then Ikuto, green eyes, wearing a black T-shirt and flared black jeans said. I took a glance at Ikuto to see his fists clenched.

"Hey guys! I found a hottie!" he shouted to I guess other guys… yep, I was right. Two other guys came out of a nearby shop. One with dark brown hair and purple eyes wearing a beater and baggy torn jeans, and the other with red hair and red eyes wearing a red short sleeved shirt with black sweat pants on. They looked over to me and smirked… Oh crap.

"Um… Hi" I said cautiously

"Hey, you wanna come to my place?" the red head said

"No! come to mine, we'll have LOTS of FUN" the man with black hair said

"Sorry. But me and my _Fiancé_ are going to MY place." Ikuto said with a stern glare at the men.

"You're getting married to this guy?! Ha! Hun you'd be much better with me!" the Dark brown haired man said.

"Don't. Call. Me. Hun." I said giving them a cold glare.

"oh yeah? What you gonna do about it sweetie?" the red head said while walking over to me.

I kicked him on the shin and kneed him in the gut. "Want more?" I said staring at him groaning on the floor in pain. The other two charged towards me and I just kicked them both in the gut making them land on the floor too. "Hmph! Lets Go Baby" I said grabbing Ikuto's hand and dragging him away from them. We stopped not to far and I looked back at them and giggled; I looked at Ikuto to find him just staring at me. "What?" I asked he slammed his lips against mine. "I-Ikuto-koi? What's wrong?" I said pushing him away for a second.

"I love you!" he said

"I love you too" I giggled

Ikutos POV

I felt it again… a weird presence… something uneasy. I think I should go check it out. "Stay here Amu-Koi" I said to her.

"Why? What's wrong Ikuto-Koi?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Just stay here." I said walking towards the strange presence. It took me back into the park which was a bit far from where I left Amu. I looked ahead of me to see Wilson with a gun pointed at me. "Wilson! What are you doing?!" I shouted at him.

"You took everything from me. I want it back. If I kill you… I think I'll get just what I want. Amu." he said pulling back the… (I forgot what it's called!).

Little did I know Amu was following me and was hiding in the bushes, unaware of Wilson with a gun. She jumped out and ran towards me, jumped over to me while hugging me. (so her arms are wrapped around his neck, her back is facing towards Wilson) and before I knew it…

_BAM! The gun was fired… _

Aznpride: Mwahahaha!! I'm evil… I haven't done a cliffy in a while!

Ikuto: Amu!!

Amu: what?

Ikuto: don't leave me! I need you!

Amu: I'm right here!

Aznpride: LOL yeah so… I made this short just so there'd be a cliffy!

Ikuto: you're mean!

Amu: LOL

Aznpride: don't worry, the next chapter will probably come out sometime today or next week…

Ikuto: NEXT WEEK?!

Amu: R&R! Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Motor Babe

Chapter 13!!

Aznpride: Mwahahaha!!! Yeah so I left you guys at a cliffy!

Ikuto: Amu! Amu, Amu! No!

Amu: What?

Ikuto: Amu!! -glomps Amu-

Amu: ahaha, what's wrong ikuto? -giggle-

Ikuto: I love you!!

Amu: I love you too!

Aznpride: Aw, love birds… xD ANYWAYS!! I just read the manga for episode 66 and all I gotta say is… WOW!!! Tadagay looks so gay! XD and omg… Ikuto!

Ikuto: What?

Aznpride: -grins evilly- you pushed Amus head against your chest!! Mwahahaha!!

Amu: W-what?!

Ikuto: Sweet.

Aznpride: yeah so this is just going to be a short chapter…

Amu: Aznpride Doesn't own shugo chara! Enjoy!

Re-Cap

Little did I know Amu was following me and was hiding in the bushes, unaware of Wilson with a gun. She jumped out and ran towards me, jumped over to me while hugging me. (so her arms are wrapped around his neck, her back is facing towards Wilson) and before I knew it…

_BAM! The gun was fired… _

End of Re-Cap…

Ikutos POV

The painful sound pierced through my ears… the sound… it pierced right through my heart… it hit a nerve… (hes not shot) My arms were around her waist. Her arms were limp, she felt cold, was it just because of the weather? Or was it because she was just shot and lost all warmth? My eyes were wide, her chin was rested on my shoulder… her dead body was still around mine… I tightened my arms around her body. I clenched my eyes tight, tears began to fall from my eyes.

Wilsons POV

I can't believe it. After I pulled the trigger… I looked back and realized Amu was clinging onto ikuto… does this mean… I shot her?! I looked down at the gun… "What have I done?" I said aloud.

"YOU KILLED HER! THE ONE THING THAT WAS MOST IMPORTANT TO ME AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME! WHY?! WHY?!… why…?" he shouted at me.

Ikutos POV

I dropped to my knees and clutched her body tighter. I cried on her shoulder, I cried and cried… she was gone… gone from my life. The one thing that was most important to me… and its gone. I continued to cry when…

"…Ikuto?…"

End of Chapter!

Ikuto: WHAT?! THAT WASN'T EVEN ONE PAGE!

Aznpride: told you it was short!

Amu: who said Ikuto?!?!

Aznpride: Ha! that's why I made it short! Another Cliffy! Mwahahaha!! Its someone you least expect it to be… or most expect it to be… you'll never know! -maniac laugh-

Ikuto: -huddles closer to Amu- she scares me…

Amu: Look! Two pages! -gasp- its okay, I'm here!

Ikuto: No way! -gasp- Yay!!

Aznpride: … yeah so… :D Ty for reading!

Amu: R&R! Ikuto!

Ikuto: I wuv you…

Amu: Aw!!


	15. Chapter 15

Motor Babe

Chapter 14!

Aznpride: Are you guys excited?!

Amu and Ikuto: -crickets-

Aznpride: …you guys are mean… ANYWHO!! I finally decided a name!

Amu: Yep! Aznpride has finally decided on Aikimi Aika, Her nickname Harmony!

Aznpride: Yah!! All the character info is on my profile!

Ikuto: … just get to the damn story!

Aznpride: what's wrong with you?!

Ikuto: YOU TOOK AMU AWAY FROM ME THAT'S WHAT!

Aznpride: uhg… party pooper…

Amu: Aznpride doesn't own Shugo Chara Enjoy!

Re-Cap

I dropped to my knees and clutched her body tighter. I cried on her shoulder, I cried and cried… she was gone, gone from my life. The one thing that was most important to me… and its gone. I continued to cry when…

"…Ikuto?…"

End of Re-Cap

Ikutos POV

My head snapped up. It can't be… no… it can't be! I look down at the girl in my arms.

"Why are you crying Ikuto?" she says softly

My arms tighten around her "AMU!! You're alive! Thank you God!" I said holding her tighter (if possible) and kissing her lips.

"Ikuto! Whats wrong?" she asks

"Nothing now. I'm just glad you're with me" I said burying my face into her shoulder. A smile spread across my face, shes alive…

Normal POV

Wilson stared at the scene in front of him, how can she be alive if he had just shot her?!

"H-How?!" Wilson shouted

_(flashback) Heres the story of what happened!_

_Wilson was furious! He had ran out of the hospital before the police were able to catch him. He ran to a gun store. He would surely kill ikuto for taking what was his! "I WANT THE BEST GUN YOU HAVE!" he shouted at the manager. The manager took out a gun and gave it to Wilson. "bullets too!" Wilson said smirking down at the gun. The manager reached for the bullets that were next to the Blanks (the ones that just make the sound) The manager unknowingly grabbed the blanks Instead of the real bullets and gave it to Wilson. Wilson paid for the items and marched out of the store with an evil grin on his face._

End of Flashback

Ikutos POV

I let go of Amu, I stood up and turned towards Wilson. I walked over to him and punched him straight in the face! I began to kick him, and punch him, and torture him! Until… I felt Amu's soft touch stop my fist from reaching his face once more.

"Ikuto? What are you doing!" she shouted at me

"GIVING HIM WHAT HE DESERVES!" I shouted at her

"Does he really deserve this?!" she shouted back at me

"YES! HE ALMOST TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME! HE'S LUCKY I'M NOT KILLING HIM! YOU ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN MY LIFE AND HE ALMOST TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!" I shouted back her with such coldness that was not meant to be released.

"Ikuto… if… if you hurt him anymore… I will never forgive you!" she screamed before running off.

"AMU! WAIT!" I shouted towards her running figure. I stood there, looking down, hands balled into clenched fists. I looked down at Wilson again… I want to kill him so badly! But I don't Amu to hate me forever… I looked back at him once more. I finally give up and start after Amu.

Amus POV

I couldn't stand seeing Ikuto like this! He was so vicious and violent! I had to stop him from hurting Wilson anymore! Yeah I know he raped me and everything… but… I don't want anyone to get hurt. Why must Ikuto be like this?! Always so stubborn! I had to say what I said… he probably will continue to hurt Wilson, and I won't ever be able to forgive him for it. I keep running until I reach my apartment, I run inside and slam the door shut. I lean against then door and slide down; I sit on the floor, back leaned against the door and head on my knees. Tears began to fall, _"YOU ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN MY LIFE AND HE ALMOST TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME!"_ those words keep playing in my head! How can I possibly be the most important thing in his life?! There must be 1 thing that is more important than me! I get up and walk over to the couch as my butt begins to feel uncomfortable. Just as I sit down the door swings open. Thank God I moved! There, sweating and panting, stands Ikuto.

"Ikuto?" I ask quietly

He walks towards me in 4 long strides, he cups my face with his hands and roughly kisses my lips. Although it was rough, it was gentle at the same time, It was still loving and caring like all our other kisses too. He releases and hugs me again, he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Amu…" he whispers softly

"Ikuto… you're important to me too! But how can I be the most important thing in your life? There is surely one thing that is more important in your life then me! Like, your life!" I say to him

"hm… nope, you are the most important thing to me. My life is important too, but I would risk it if it meant saving you." he said

"I love you, and I won't ever leave you, I promise." I said promisingly

"I love you too, and you better not! I thought you were going to leave me on the day I proposed to you!" he chuckled

"haha, me? Miss my own wedding? Hell no!" I giggled.

Ikuto kissed my forehead and hugged me again. We laid down on the couch side by side, hand in hand.

Ikutos POV

Shes so warm… her fingers entwined with mine. I love her… I love her so much. I guess my motorcycling career is over… I sigh.

"Ikuto? Are you okay?" she asks

I look down at her and smile "I'm fine."

She looks at me worriedly… damn those eyes… "Sorry if I ruined your career ikuto…" she says looking away from me. I lightly grab her chin and turn her face to mine, I kiss her lips.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm fine" I say

"B-But!" she stutters out

"No buts! We're going to be married!" I snuggle closer to her and tighten my embrace.

"yeah… married…" she says

I raise and eyebrow "do you not want to get married?" I ask her sadly

"OF I COURSE I WANT TO GET MARRIED!" she shouts at me

"Ow! Amu! That hurt!" I whine

"Sorry sorry!" she says running her hand threw my hair. She kisses my ear… damn her…

"Better?" she says seductively

I shiver… she's been around me to much… and she's good at it! But… not as good as me. "Not yet Amu_-Chan_" I whisper into her ear, I lick her earlobe and hear her moan. "what about you Amu? Feeling… _fine_?" I smirk.

I see her smirk, she sits on top of my torso, "_More_ then _Fine_ Ikuto-_kun _" she says while running her hands against my chest… she's good… too good…

"Mmm, feeling… _Sexy?_" I smirk

"Depends… do you want me to feel sexy?" she smirks back

"only if I get some of that sexy" my smirk widens

"Hm… should you?" she say seductively

"of course I should." I say while picking her up and running to her bedroom. I lay her down on the bed. "You're too good at that Amu… if you get to good… then you might drive me insane" I say to her

"try me." she says… damn. Here we go again!

"My pleasure." I say. I swoop down and kiss her hungrily on the lips. She wraps her arms around my neck, my knees are on either side of her hips and my hands are holding my upper body up. I feel her arch her back as I run my hands down her spine. It's like magic! I have such an effect on her and she has such an effect on me! I feel her hands run down my back… she grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it upwards. I smirk, I release our kiss for a bit to take my shirt off, then I swoop back down and claim her lips once more. Her hands run on my chest, her warm hands roam my upper body. I can't help but moan at her touch. I switch places with her so I'm laying on the bed and she's on top of me. My hands run down to her curvy hips, I outline her figure with my hands…each curve and bump. Then, she pushes away. And of course… I growl.

"What?" I ask her

"I-I can still feel his hands… on me… him… inside me…" she says getting off the bed and backing away.

"Amu…" my eyes soften. I get off the bed and walk towards her, I pick her up and lay her on the bed. "Then shall we replace him inside you… with me inside you?" I ask

She stares up at me, then nods. She reaches inside her drawer and pulls out a condom… damn. I nod and pull down my pants. I put on the condom and begin to strip Amu down. I spread her legs and push myself inside of her. I'm the only one who is allowed to touch her… no other man. I begin to thrust, she moans and pants. Her bed hitting against the wall as I continue to thrust harder.

Meanwhile…

SOMEONES POV!!

I walk and find myself at my destination. I haven't seen her in so long! The door is left unlocked… how dangerous of her! As I walk inside I hear a banging… what is that? As I walk up the stairs I hear moans and pants… oh no… my hand reaches for the door knob… should I? I pull myself together and open the door. Only to find my little Amu-Chan having sex!

Amus POV

I hear the door open… oh no! I look to the side to see… "MAMA?!" I shout. Ikuto looks to the side and sees my mom standing there, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"A-Amu-Chan… wh-what are you doing?! You're only 18!" my mom shouts at me.

"M-mama, 18 is an adult! I can do what I want!" I shout back

"Haven't I taught you better then this?!" she shouts back at me

"Mama! I can do what I want! Stop treating me like a kid!" I say

"… how old is he?" she points to ikuto

"he's 21." I say

"21?! That's 3 years older then you Amu!" my mom shouts at me

"SO!? You and dad are 4 years apart!" I say in defense

"…Fine. You!" she points to ikuto

"Don't you dare hurt her! Having sex when you're not even married!" she shouts

"Actually, we're engaged." ikuto says

"Wh-What?! Engaged?! AMU WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" my mom smiles

I sweat drop "E-Eto…"

"If you're engaged then this isn't a problem! Oh continue! I'm sorry! I can't wait for grand kids!" she says while closing the door behind her as she walks out.

"Well that was disturbing…" I say

"shall we continue to give your mom those grand kids she wanted?" ikuto said smirking

I look up at him "no… after that… not yet…" I say

"Aw!!" ikuto whines

"Get out of me!" I shout at him

"humph! Fine…" he pouts and removes himself from me

"my god you're so big!" I shout relieved from the size

"who told you to be so small!" he shouts at me grabbing his boxers

I lay there staring up at the ceiling… still naked.

Ikutos POV

She's just laying there… staring at the ceiling… legs still spread. I smirk at the last thought. I walk over to the bed side and stick a finger into her and begin to pump. She gasps

"I-Ikuto!" she shouts

"What? I thought you wanted more!" I say trying to be innocent

"Uhg!" she says

"Can we PLEASE finish?" I ask with puppy dog eyes

"…Fine." she says looking away

"YES! SCORE!" I say removing my boxers that I had just put on. She held out another condom. I sighed and put it on. We continued our "business"

A little bit later…

"Ikuto…" Amu said quietly as we lay side by side

"hm?" I ask her panting

"I… I love you…" she says quietly

I turn my head to face her "I love you too." I lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek. I lift the covers and wrap my arms around her waist as we fall asleep. (her mom is already gone lol)

The next Day…

Ikutos POV still

I wake up only to find Amu no where to be found… especially not in my arms. I jerk up sitting straight up. I put on my clothes and look around for her… not here. I frantically run around looking around for her making sure she's just not pulling a prank on me. I look on the table to see a note…

_Dear Ikuto,_

_Good morning! I just went out for a bit. I didn't want to wake you, I hope you didn't think I left you. I'll be gone for a while… if you get hungry there should be some food in the refrigerator or something. I love you._

_Loving you,_

_Amu x3_

I chuckled. How did she know? What is she doing though… gone for a while… hm. I am hungry though… maybe I'll go out to a café or something. I spot something else on the table… it read "_Sexy Neko Café _" would Amu be mad if I went there? I guess I'll go anyways.

At the café…

I walk in to see girls in short skirts and tang tops with cat ears on their heads… holy crap. Only if Amu would work here… I guess my wish came true because as I continued looking around I spotted Amu! She was wearing tight black short shorts with a tang top that ended just below her chest. She had black cat ears and a black tail and she wore black heels. She was serving a table with 4 men… I growled.

Amus POV

I woke up silently and walked downstairs. I looked through the mail and saw a pamphlet about a new café… "Sexy Neko café" hm… I do need a new job… I guess I'll go ask for a job. I leave a note for ikuto and walk out silently. I get to the café and see girls in short skirts and tang tops. I walk over to who I guess is the manager.

"hello, I would like to apply for a job here." I say with a smile

"Hm…" the man with red messy hair and ocean blue eyes looked at me up and down. Then he smirked "Perfect. You have a really good body. Please fill out this form then." he said handing me a form

I read it and fill it out and hand it back to him. He hands me black short shorts and a tang top that ends just below my breasts. "Why a different uniform?" I ask

"because you'll be our 'special' Neko girl" he says

I nod and walk to the back to change. My job is simple. Just to go around and serve the people like a normal waitress. My first table is a table with 4 guys… uhg. They all look at me up and down, I see one ogling over me, another staring at my chest, another staring at my shorts, and another smirking.

"hello guys, what would you like to order?" I smile cautiously

"Hm… could I get a plate of you and a side of chocolate syrup on top?" the one who was staring at my chest says

I roll my eyes "Sorry, if you're asking for a slut then go to another place." I say

"Feisty. I like it." the one who was staring at my shorts said.

"you're hot." the one who was ogling over me said.

"Wanna ditch this place and hang out?" the one smirking at me said.

I rolled my eyes once more. Perverts… if ikuto found me here he'd kill me!

"Amu! New customer! Come serve him!" my manager yells. I nod and walk over to the door only to stop dead in my tracks. Ikuto…

"Hello Amu-_Chan_ what are you doing here?" Ikuto asks glaring at the 4 men

"Uh… hi Ikuto… I-I work here…" I said

His head snapped back over to me. "What?" he said a bit angrily

"I work here… besides! What are YOU doing here huh?" I ask coming to realize

"For some food." he says bluntly

"yeah right…" I say looking away

"You think I would cheat on you?!" he shouted at me

I winced.

"Well Amu _DEAR._ I don't approve of you working here. I don't need boys drooling over you when you're already ENGAGED." he said glaring back at the 4 men

"Well I need a job. So I can't help it!" I shouted at him

"Then let me work! I don't need to lose you to some other guy!" he says

"YOU WON"T LOSE ME! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT IKUTO?! I LOVE YOU! OKAY?! IF YOU THINK I'D CHEAT ON YOU THEN YOU THINK I'M UNWORTHY! DO YOU THINK THAT?! WERE YOU TRYING TO CHANGE ME AFTER ALL THIS TIME?!" I shout as tears begin to trickle down my face

"Amu. I wasn't trying to change any of you. I love you for who you are and what you want to be. But. I don't want you to work here." he says calmly

"FINE! I QUIT!" I shout running to the back and changing.

"Stupid Ikuto! Gosh! Always making me cry like this!" I shout to myself unknowing that Ikuto was listening to me.

Ikutos POV

Always making her cry… maybe I'm not the best for her… I can't make her cry like this. As the door opens and she steps out I stop her. "Wait. If you want to work here then fine. But… I don't think we should get married." I say as a wave of pain hits my heart.

"Wh-What? Why?!" she asks

"I… I can't afford to keep making you cry like that!" I say running out of the café. I hear Amu shout after me… No! I can't make her cry anymore! Tears fall from my face… this pain hit my heart hard.

Amus POV

NOT GET MARRIED?! I feel my heart stop. "I…I can't afford to keep making you cry like that!" he shouts then runs out. "IKUTO! IKUTO WAIT!!" I shout to him… he doesn't stop. I drop to my knees and stare at the door he ran out of "Ikuto… don't leave me…" I say quietly. It's all my fault! I shouldn't have said what I said! I get up and start to run and look for him. My heart feels like it's a million times heavier! I look and look but I can't find him! I sit on a bench crying my heart out. I begin to softly sing…

Missing Me by RJ Helton (I'm actually listening to this as I write this chapter!)

I love the way it feels when you touch my handDon't wanna let you goI love the way you say that I am your manDon't understand why we can't go on and go onDon't understand whyYou don't belong in my armsOhhAnd even if I cried a thousand tears tonight Would you come back to meAnd even if I walked on the waterWould you come out to seeNow I can't spend my life standing byCause even when I miss youYou're still not missing meIt's funny how my heart just won't let it goI just don't understandIt's crazy how the pain seems to overflowThe memories of you here with me by my sideI can't deny that you are the love of my lifeOhhAnd even if I cried a thousand tears tonight Would you come back to meAnd even if I walked on the waterWould you come out to seeNow I can't spend my life standing byCause even when I miss youYou're still not missing meAnd I still cry for youAnd I would die for youI can't believe all the words I heard you sayAnd I still long for youAnd I was strong for youI can't believe that you'd throw it all awayI still cry for youI would die for youI can't believe all the words I heard you sayI still long for youI was strong for youI can't believe that you'd throw it all awayAnd even if I cried a thousand tears tonight Would you come back to meAnd even if I walked on the waterWould you come out to seeNow I can't spend my life standing byCause even when I miss youYou're still not missing meI still cry for youI would die for youI can't believe all the words I heard you sayI still long for youI was strong for youI can't believe that you'd throw it all awayNow I can't spend my life standing byCause even when I miss youYou're still not missing me…

I continue to cry my heart out… those words… they hit me so hard.

Ikutos POV

I sit on a tree branch, I hear singing… I look down to see Amu. Shes crying… and shes singing… I listen to the words… they hurt so badly! Shes been crying for so long… she's probably cried over a thousand tears because of me… I only want the best for her… and I know… the best isn't me. I want to go back to you Amu… I really do… but… I don't want to see you cry anymore. I miss you Amu, I really do… I love you… so, so much… I feel a tear slide down my face. If it means that she won't cry… then I'd make that sacrifice of me crying instead. I continue to watch her… "IKUTO! I LOVE YOU! COME BACK! PLEASE!" I hear her shout out. PANG! My heart hurts so badly! Amu! Amu, Amu, Amu!! My head cries. I bang my head against the trunk of the tree. Although it hurts… it doesn't compare to the pain in my heart. "IKUTO!! PLEASE!!" I hear her whimper again. I see her charas trying to comfort her… I see Ran and Miki look up at the tree I'm in… they spotted me. Ran and Miki sneakily float up to where I sit. "Ikuto! Look what you've done!" Miki Shouts "I always make her cry anyways! It's better if she doesn't cry anymore… that's why I have to do this…" I say quietly looking down. "Ikuto! She's crying for you! Go to her! Please! Don't make her suffer anymore! You leaving her is only going to make her cry more!" Ran shouts… tears continue to fall from my eyes… "I can't… I only want what's best for her…" I say "and you think this is best for her?!" Miki cries. "if it means she'll be happy and not cry because of me anymore… then yes." I say with a wince of pain in my heart. "She'll never be happy and she'll always cry if you leave her! Stop hurting her!" Ran cries. I can't bear these words anymore! I jump down from the tree silently and as I pass the bench I whisper "I'm sorry…" and break into a silent run.

Amus POV

As I continue to whimper and cry for ikuto… I hear his voice… I hear him say "I'm sorry…" but it can't be him… can it? I look around but I don't see him… Ikuto… I walk home and lay on my bed… the bed we had so many memories on… the bed that he laid beside me on… the bed we shared. I lay on the side he used to sleep and inhale his scent on the pillow he sleeps on.

Ikutos POV

I walk around aimlessly in town. Oh how I miss sleeping next to her… holding her in my arms… whispering loving words in her ear… kissing her lips… seeing her blush… I miss her. This unbearable pain is still in my heart… it hurts oh so badly! "Amu…" I let her name roll of my tongue. As I look up I notice that I had arrived at her apartment. I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! I barge in and run up to her room, I open the door and run over to the bed to see her lying there and staring up at the ceiling.

"AMU! I'M SORRY! I DON'T MEAN WHAT I SAID! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME! I LOVE YOU!" I say embracing her.

"Ikuto!" she jumps up and hugs me back.

"I'm so sorry Amu… I didn't want to make you cry anymore…" I said to her

"Ikuto… I shouldn't have said that… you were only looking out for me." she said into my ear

"I'm sorry… I only wanted what I thought was best for you…" I said shutting my eyes tight as my embrace as well tightened around her.

"and you think you leaving me and making me cry more is best for me?" she chuckles

"No. and I hope that I won't make you cry anymore. When I said those words… it hit me hard… I couldn't bear it. I heard you in the park… crying and whimpering… and singing… for me. I wanted to hold you in my arms so badly…" I confessed

"it's okay Ikuto… as long as you're here now" she said. She patted beside her… my side of the bed. I nodded and climbed into bed next to her. My arms automatically found their way around her waist and my chin resting on her shoulder. Oh how I love her….

End Of Chapter!

Aznpride: Woohoo!

Ikuto: WHAT?! NOT GET MARRIED?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?

Amu: WOW.

Aznpride: it's your fault!

Ikuto: is not!

Aznpride: Is to!

Amu: SHUT UP!

Ikuto: Amu is scawy…

Amu: Sorry ikuto -kisses-

Ikuto: Amu is sexy… LOL

Amu: HEY!

Ikuto: lol

Aznpride: ohyeah! ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY?! =D SHES ALIVE!! You guys were all yelling at me for leaving it like that! Mwahahaha! Yeah so shes alive =D

Amu: Thank God!

Ikuto: No, Thank Aikimi-Chan

Aznpride: yeah! Well… I'm not sure if I'm going to change my pen name… cause then other people might get confused.

Ikuto: oh well! R&R!!


	16. Chapter 16

Motor Babe

Chapter 15

Aznpride: Hey guys! This is going to be the last update for now until maybe next weekend… you know… school.

Amu: Aww!

Ikuto: were you expecting something Amu-koi? -smirk-

Amu: N-No!

Aznpride: -rolls eyes- SOOOO!! I hope you guys don't expect a lot of updates…

Amu: Didn't you have to tell them about Can The Devil Love An Angel?

Aznpride: oh yes! Thank you Amu. Um okay so… AGAIN I have lost interest in another story… and I'm terribly sorry!! So… I might either finish it off with one last chapter which is really stupid or I'll just delete it. Or just leave it as discontinued. The story hasn't really gotten anywhere… I've lost interest because Devil Beside You is a long drama… and I don't remember much about it… so I can't really take the idea of it anymore. SORRY!!

Ikuto: always making excuses.

Aznpride: At least I'm writing this story AND writing High School Love Trouble!

Ikuto: SO YOU START A NEW STORY BEFORE FINISHING AN OLD ONE?!

Aznpride: YES! NOW DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!

Amu: Ikuto-koi, don't argue with her or she won't update even next weekend

Ikuto: -huff- fine.

Aznpride: Thank you Amu! Disclaimer please!

Harmony: I don't own Shugo Chara Enjoy!

Re-Cap

"it's okay Ikuto… as long as you're here now" she said. She patted beside her… my side of the bed. I nodded and climbed into bed next to her. My arms automatically found their way around her waist and my chin resting on her shoulder. Oh how I love her….

End of Re-Cap

Ikutos POV

The next morning…

I woke up to find Amu in my arms… still so cute. I stare at her lips that I have kissed so many times and her hair that I've run my hands through so many times. She opens her eyes and smiles. I stare into her honey golden eyes that I've been lost in so many times and smile.

"Good Morning Amu-koi" I said simply

"Morning Ikuto-koi!" she said with another smile

"we need to plan the wedding things ya know" I remind her

"oh yeah! When's the wedding?" she asks

"hm… how about… 2 weeks from now?" I smirk

"2 WEEKS?! THAT'S FAST!" she shouts

"I know! I want you to become Mrs. Tsukiyomi as quick as possible!" I said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Fine. 2 weeks" she said with a wink

She sat up and got out of bed, she walked towards the bathroom and walked in… and locking it. "Amu-koi! Can I take a shower with you?" I ask as a smirk graces my lips

"Sorry Ikuto-koi! We may be getting married but I'd like to shower alone till then!" she shouted from the bathroom

"Damn. So close" I smirked

As Amu took her shower I changed into a plain black T-shirt and a pair of Jeans. I walked around for a bit, watched some TV, and went back up to her bedroom. As I walked in I found her drying her hair and fully clothed.

"missed the good part" I smirked

"Pervert." she said taking the towel and throwing it into the hamper

"Shall we go to a wedding planner?" I asked

She raised an eyebrow "hm… I don't know… I kind of want to look for a new job" she said

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow "If you do. You must promise. NO short Skirts, Shorts, Shirts, or showing anything that is not meant to be shown" I said sternly

"Oh so I can be naked?" she said with a grin

"NO. Especially NOT naked. Hear me?" I said in a stern tone

"Yeah yeah…" she said walking over to me "You want to come and help me look for a job then?" she said giving me a peck on the cheek

"Hm… don't you think I should get a job?" I asked

"…sorry for ruining your career" is what she said while turning away and looking down

"Hey, hey, it's fine. But you know what I got out of that?" I reassured her

"what?" she said quietly

"A beautiful bride to be and do you know her name?" I ask wrapping my arms around her waist

"No. who is it?" she says teasingly

"She has beautiful honey golden eyes, silky pink hair, a VERY nice body, 3 charas, and she especially has my heart. Her name is Amu." I said kissing her pink hair

"Well… whoever this Amu girl is sure is lucky…" she said teasingly once more

"really? I thought I was lucky" I said chuckling

"Well, I have someone that I love too" she said smiling

"Really? Who is this lucky man?" I ask going a long

"he has alluring navy blue eyes, soft fur-like midnight blue hair, a VERY nice body, 1 chara and he has my heart." she says touching my arm around her waist with her hand

"Hm… I don't think he deserves you… you're too good looking for him" I say with a smirk

"Oh but I think he deserves better then me. You see… he's got good looks and everything and yet… he chose me. You see, I think, that he deserves better… but he already has my heart. I can't wait to make him as my husband… my one and only… Ikuto." she says turning around and hugging me.

I smile… her soft words… are tender and soothing. "Hm? Oh but I think you're all that I need and all that I will ever want" I said burying my face in her hair. She giggles and hugs me tighter. We stay in that position for a while… but who cares? As long as she's in my arms I'm fine. "Sing me that song…" I murmur she lets out a deep breath and begins to sing our song. Superhuman (I'm not going to post the lyrics again… only because I'm lazy :D its in a previous chapter though). I listen to her angelic voice sing those beautiful words. She truly does make me feel superhuman… like I can do anything… just to keep her safe. Her voice slowly and quietly comes to an end as the song is over.

"I love you" Is all I mumble

"I love you too" is all that I wanted to hear.

I slowly unwrap my arms around her waist and take her hand. "Let's go Amu-koi" I said walking out the door with her following.

At the wedding planner…

"hello! I'm Aikimi Aika! However, I like my clients to call my Harmony" (haha! Me again! XD) the wedding planner said

"hello, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto and this is my Fiancé Amu." I said shaking Harmony's hand. (Aikimi-Chan: OMG HE TOUCHED ME! XD)

"Hello there Amu!" she said flashing Amu a smile. Amu returned that smile and we took a seat.

Harmony's POV

"what would the colors be for the wedding?" I asked my two clients

They looked at each other, smiled, turned back to me and both said "Pink and Midnight Blue" in unison.

"Wow. Well, further more. What about your theme?" I ask

"Hm… regular?" Amu suggests

"motorcycling" is what Ikuto suggests

"M-Motorcycling?" I ask a bit astonished

"yeah. Me and Amu met while she tried out to be my Motor babe" Ikuto said with a smirk

"O-Okay, is that what you wish?" I ask the couple

Ikuto looks at Amu and Amu nods "yes." they both answer

I nod. "Bridesmaids? Best men? Maid of honor? Flower girl?" I ask

"my bridesmaids will be: Keiko (Nagihikos girlfriend) and Rima, Flower girl… my little sister?" Amu suggests. She looks over to Ikuto

"Best men will be: Nagihiko and… Kukai." he seemed to grit out Kukai

"How about the flower girl and maid of honor?" I ask

"Flower girl can be Amu's little sister like she suggested" Ikuto answers

I nod and quickly write it down.

"Maid of honor…?" Amu seems to be unsure

"well, you can decide later if you are unsure now and we can move on" I suggest with a smile

They both nod and we carry on.

"Flowers?" I ask

"Roses." Ikuto throws out looking at Amu with a smile

I write it down "how about what the vases will be filled with? Just water? Anything special?" I ask

"Fake Sapphires?" Amu suggests looking at Ikuto with a grin

He smirks and nods, I write it down. "hm… location?" I ask

"hm…" they both think, they both snap and say "Race track!"

I smile "you guys are going to be a great couple!" I squeal

Amu blushes and Ikuto smirks as I write down the racetrack.

"Date and time?" I ask

"2 weeks from now and lets say… noon" Ikuto explains

I nod "well, that's all for now. You will need to pick out your dress and tux and I'll call you sometime to let you know the progress!" I say with a bright smile. They both nod, thank me, and walk out.

Ikutos POV

As I walk out of the shop holding Amu's hand I give it a little squeeze. "How does a motorcycling themed wedding look?" I ask

"No clue!" she giggles

"hm… that means Amu-koi will be wearing a motor babe styled dress? Motor babe style shows a lot of body… I like." I said with my famous smirk

"Pervert!" she says giving me a light slap on the arm.

I chuckle and begin to walk towards her apartment once more.

End of Chapter!

Aznpride: sorry for the shortness! Like tadagay! Wahahahaha!! That was funny! However I'm short so its an insult to me too…

Amu: …she's high or something…

Ikuto: no doubt.

Amu: was kinda funny though

Ikuto: I suppose

Aznpride: so yeah! This is probably going to be my last update for now until like next weekend… or next, next weekend. -plugs ears for yelling-

Ikuto and Amu: -both scolding Aznpride-

Aznpride: -only sees Ikuto and Amu pointing fingers, opening and closing mouths- -laughs at how funny they look-

Ikuto: what is she laughing at?

Amu: I have no clue… R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

Motor babe

Chapter 16!

Aikimi-Chan: HELLO!! I am back!

Ikuto: …She had something to drink…

Amu: No doubt.

Aikimi: yes, I know that you guys are mad at me for not updating in a while… and yes, I know I said a week or two… and it's been like a month. And I'm so sorry! It's just… I've been caught up in school and sometimes I just didn't feel like writing Motor Babe. There most likely will NOT be a sequel only because I ran out of ideas… so… yeah.

Ikuto: WHAT?! AFTER THE WEDDING IT'S OVER?!

Amu: No! I-I mean yes!!

Aikimi-Chan: Stop denying it Amu! And yes, but that is why I still have the story High School Love Trouble :D

Ikuto: I see… -grabs Amu and huggles-

Amu: I-Ikuto!

Ikuto: Hm?

Amu: N-nothing…

Ikuto: Aikimi-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara Enjoy!

Recap

"hm… that means Amu-koi will be wearing a motor babe styled dress? Motor babe style shows a lot of body… I like." I said with my famous smirk

"Pervert!" she says giving me a light slap on the arm.

I chuckle and begin to walk towards her apartment once more.

End of Recap!

Ikuto's POV

Once we arrived at Amu's apartment we flopped down on her sofa. After resting a bit the phone rang, Amu reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh my gosh! Emiko! I haven't talked to you in ages!"

"I'm doing well! I'm getting married!

"I know! I can't believe it either! –Gasp- WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY MAID OF HONOR?!"

"Great!! I'll give you more details later, bye!"

And she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked

"My Friend, Emiko Hoshiko."

"Hm? And she's going to be your maid of honor?" I asked

"Yep! Oh and she said that she'll need to see if you're 'a good catch' " she said giggling

"Am I?" I wondered nuzzling my head in the crook of her neck.

She giggled "Definitely."

"Good." I smirk giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She giggled and gave me a peck on the lips "Time for bed, let's go" she said standing up

"I'm too tired… you'll need to carry me…" I smirk

"Or drag you" she smirked back

"…touché." (can't explain what it means!!) I said raising an eyebrow. I got up and put my arm around Amu's shoulders while we walked up to her room.

"I'm going to change, don't try anything!" she said grabbing a tang top and some shorts

"Aw! No fun…" I pouted. She stuck her tongue out and walked into the bathroom, locking it too. I pulled down my pants so I was only in my boxers, I pulled off my shirt and climbed into Amu's bed, waiting for her to come out.

Amu's POV

I finished changing so I walked out of the bathroom. A blush spread across my face… Ikuto was lying in bed with no shirt on.

"Like it?" he smirked

I stuck my tongue out and walked over to my bed, I climbed in only to feel two arms wrap securely around my waist. I giggled and turned around to face him, when I did he attacked my face with kisses. "I-Ikuto! S-stop! It tickles!" I giggled. He pouted and stopped, I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Better?" I ask.

"Hm… 1 more…" he smirks. And as he requests I give him another kiss on the lips "Better now?" I ask

"Hm… 1 more…" he smirks again. I roll my eyes but give him another kiss on the lips "Now?" I ask

"Hm…" he said pretending to be in thought. That's when I had it and just gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips, his lips complying. I released "There. That's all for today." I smirk

"Ikuto want more" he said like a 4 year old. I giggled. I wrapped my arms around his muscular body and gave his chest a small peck before snuggling closer and closing my eyes. I felt his arms pull me closer to him, his chin resting on top of my head. "Goodnight Ikuto" I whisper

"Goodnight Mrs. Tsukiyomi" he said, It's like I could hear his smirk!

Ikuto's POV

I inhaled her strawberry scent as my chin rested on top of her head. "Goodnight Ikuto" she whispered. I decided to tease her a bit "Goodnight Mrs. Tsukiyomi" I smirked. Soon I was sure she was asleep, I unwrapped my arms around her waist but kept her close to me. I put one arm around her while I was lying on my back. Her head still rested on my chest and her arm draped around my torso. I looked at the ring I gave her, it looked like she was wearing it everyday and never taking it off. I smiled, finally… she becomes mine. I look at my sleeping bride, her hair covering her face, her pink soft lips slightly parted, her eyelashes long and slightly curled at the end… perfect eyes, and her cheeks tinted a light pink. I looked up at the ceiling, She's finally mine. My eyes slowly drooped and closed as I was exhausted.

The next morning…

I woke up due to the annoying sun in my eyes, I looked over to see Amu not there… I jumped out of bed and over to the bathroom, I knocked. Nothing… I listened and could hear Amu throwing up. "AMU?! Amu! Are you okay?!" I panicked. She didn't respond… "I'M COMING IN!" I shouted scared. As I opened the door Amu was hovering over the toilet, throwing up. "Amu! Amu what's wrong?!" I panicked.

"I-Ikuto…" she cried… why is she crying?

"Amu, why are you crying?" I ask slowly walking towards her

"I-Ikuto I'm sorry!" she apologized

"For what?" I ask confused

"I… I'm pregnant!" she shouted hiding her face in her hands. "You probably hate me now!" she said sobbing.

"Why would I hate you?!" I shout, seriously… me hating Amu? What has gotten into this girl?!

"B-Because I-I'm pregnant!" she sobbed

"So?!" I shout

"So… you're mad at me…" she cried softer

"Amu… I'd NEVER hate you! Do you understand? If you're pregnant then this means that we're going to have a child! Do you know how happy this makes me? I get you and a child!" I explain

"You… You're not mad?" she asks lifting her face from her hands

"Never." I said sitting on the floor and holding her hands in mine. She sniffled a bit "So is it a boy or a girl?" I ask with a smirk.

"I don't know yet… let's go to the doctors and see…" she said. I nodded and we got ready. Amu brushed her teeth and washed her face and changed. I pulled on my pants and put on a regular T-shirt. We drove the doctors.

With the doctor…

"Okay, Ms. Hinamori… Oh! You're getting married! So should I call you Ms. Hinamori or Mrs. Tsukiyomi?" the doctor asked

"Call her Mrs. Tsukiyomi" I winked

The doctor chuckled "Alright, well let's see here… it seems you are… 5 months pregnant! (I don't even think it's been 5 months!! Oh well…)" the doctor told us.

"F-Five months?! How could I have not known?!" Amu shouted

"It takes awhile to actually find out Mrs. Tsukiyomi, but do not worry… you should be due in about… (how long do you wait?! I have no clue!) 4 more months! (is that too long??)" the doctor said.

"is it a boy or girl?" I ask

"Well, you'll have to wait a bit longer to find out" the doctor explained.

We nodded and walked out of the hospital. I picked Amu up and carried her bridal style. "I-Ikuto!" she shouted "What are you doing?!" she asked. I smirked "Practice." I said bluntly. I carried her to the car and I must say… she's not even heavy! I placed her in the passenger seat while buckling her up I closed her door and walked over to the driver side. I climbed in, buckled up, and closed the door. I started the car and began our drive home. Amu turned on the radio and guess what? Our song came on… I smiled. As Amu's hand rested on the compartment in the middle between our seats (you know where the stick is? Where you move it to different drives? Kind of like there, it's kinda like a table sort of thing…) I put my hand on hers and entwined our fingers. I could hear her softly singing to the words. I played with the ring on her finger, it was so beautiful on her. As we stopped at a red light I looked in the back seats to see Ran, Miki, and Su sleeping, and Yoru glancing at Miki once in a while… I chuckled. The light turned green and I continued to drive. "Amu." I said

"Hm?" she asked turning to face me

"Are you hungry?" I ask

"No. not at all" she said… liar. Her stomach growled.

"Not at all huh?" I smirk

"Okay so I'm starving!" she pouted

"Then let's go eat!" I said pulling into a restaurant. The charas woke up and followed us inside. As Amu ate I watched her silently with a smile on my face. She looked up at me…

"W-what?" she asked

"Nothing." I said simply

"Then why are you staring me?" she asked

"Because you're beautiful" I smile

She blushes "u-um… w-well… I-I…" she stuttered

I chuckled "We're getting married and you're still stuttering?" I ask

"Its not my fault!" she pouted

"Ah, I suppose it isn't" I smirk

"Whatever, I'm done…" she said pushing the plate away.

"Are you sure?" I ask

She nods, I call for the waiter. I pay the bill and we walk back to the car.

"Let's go to your house today." she said

"hm? Why?" I ask

"Because I haven't been there in a while… and… if it's okay with you… I kind of… want to move back in…" she blushed deep red.

I smirk "of course you can move back in _Honey_" I teased

"Thanks _Baby_" she giggled

I winked and we drove to my house. It was the same, even I haven't been here in a while! I've mostly been staying with Amu that's why. We walked up to my room. "hm… I think we need to redecorate" I said.

"Why?" she asks

"Because this small bed won't be able to fit both of us when we're married and sleeping in the same bed" I smirk

She blushed "pervert"

"You can't call me a pervert anymore _Dear_, because we're getting married" I smirk knowing I've got her.

"But you can still be my PERVERTED husband" she smirks back

"Okay, okay, you got me" I admit defeat

She giggles and sits down on my bed. I follow, she laid back on my bed, and I rested my head on her stomach but quickly removed it remembering the baby that is inside of her.

"Ikuto? What's wrong?" she asks

"You have a baby inside of your stomach! How can I rest on it?" I chuckle

"Oh…" she said

I laid back and she rested her head on my stomach "you don't have a baby in there do you?" she smirks. "Hell no." I chuckle.

"Ikuto…" she said

"Hm?" I asked

"Will you be there when I give birth to the baby?" she asked nervously

"Of course! I'll be there no matter what" I said playing with her pink hair.

"Good." she said nuzzling her cheek against my stomach.

"So, do you want to go shopping for your dress tomorrow?" I asked her

"Hm… sure. I'm not quite sure what a 'motor babe' wedding dress looks like!" she said

I chuckled "Alright, now get your rest." I said

"fine." she pouted

I gave her a kiss on the forehead "Goodnight Amu" I whispered

She snuggled closer to me with a smile gracing her lips.

Next Morning…

"How about this one? No."

"this one?"

"this one?"

"No. not that one!"

Amu was looking for dresses… she just couldn't decide!

I just sat there as she looked through dresses, I looked around when something caught my eye. I stood up and walked over to it. The dress was a snowy white, the bottom was like shorts that connected to a top that looked like Amu's uniform top when she worked for me, then attached to the top of the shorts it was like the bottom of a regular wedding dress cut in half, so it was around her waist exposing the shorts. Perfect.

"Amu." I said

"Hm?" she asked

"Come over here" I told her

She complied and walked over to me. "what is it Iku--"

I interrupted her by putting the dress up to her body "Perfect" I smirked

She looked at the dress and smiled, she took it and walked into the changing room. When she came out I almost had a nosebleed! The shorts were up to her mid-thigh, the top showing her shoulders, the middle connecting the shorts and top showing her curves, and the train (the thing that's connected to the shorts hanging down the back) surrounded her legs but still showed her legs.

"H-how is it?" she asked

I smirked "You'd look better with nothing on" I teased

She hit my arm "Pervert!"

I chuckled "you look gorgeous Amu" I told her

She blushed and looked in the mirror. She turned to one side, then the other, then she just stood there and looked at the dress. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. The silky material against my arms. I rested my chin on her shoulder. She put her hands on my arms and smiled into the mirror.

"Looks good" I said

She nodded and kissed my cheek.

I rubbed her stomach, it was a little round but not noticeable. "Plus our baby" I smirked

She put her hand on my hand, "I'm a little scared" she admitted

"Don't be, I'm here" I told her

She smiled "So am I getting this dress?" she asked

"If you want it" I said

She nodded and walked back into the changing room. Soon she came out holding the dress, we walked over to the counter and told the lady that we'd pick it up on Monday (it's Friday, the wedding is on Wednesday).

Later…

As we drove back to Amu's house there was a girl with rainbowish colored hair, her hair had light shades of red, orange, blue, yellow and purple… weird. Her eyes were surprising, they were shaped like a Crescent moon, and her eyes were gold with a little rainbow color behind them. (did I get your description right?) I'm guessing this was Amu's friend Emiko Hoshiko. When Amu got out of the car she ran over to Emiko and gave her a hug.

Amu's POV

"Oh my gosh Emiko!! It's been so long! How are you?!?!" I asked her

"AMU-CHAN!!! I've been good!! And yeah it's been forever!! I can't believe you're getting married!" she squealed

"I'm not only getting married but I'm pregnant!" she announced

"WHAT?!" she shouted, then she turned to me.

She smirked "He's a keeper" she teased

I smirked. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto" I introduced myself

"Emiko Hoshiko" she replied

We walked into the house and the girls continued to squeal.

I dialed a number…

"Hello? Harmony?" I asked

"Hello Mr. Tsukiyomi! How may I be of assistance?" she asked

"Amu found her maid of honor, name is Emiko Hoshiko" I told her

"Alright! Thanks for the information Tsukiyomi-san!" she said

"no problem" I said and hung up.

"Amu, I just told Harmony about your maid of honor" I told Amu

"Thanks Ikuto!" she shouted

I got up and walked around… since the girls are squealing about the wedding I might stay away for a bit. I decided a nice shower would be nice. I walked into Amu's bathroom, turned on the water, stripped down, and climbed in when it was warm. Then I heard the door open.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked

"Yeah?"

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you were already in the shower!" she apologized

I chuckled "it's fine, wanna join?" I smirked

I could see her blush "n-no!" she stuttered

"of course you don't" I teased

"Shut up!" she shouted

"Shh, don't shout when Emiko is still here" I told her

"She left already, she said she had to go somewhere" she informed me

"Oh, then why don't you join?" I teased

"FINE!" she shouted

I nearly fell!! What?! She's actually giving in?! I think she ate something bad… next thing you know Amu is standing in the shower with me. I smirk. She's standing against the wall. I put my arms on either side of her head trapping her… not like she could go anywhere in the shower anyways. I stare into her eyes… she stares back. The water hits my back and travels down my spine. I look at her body, I smirk. Shes looking at mine too. "Like it?" I ask teasingly

She looks away and blushes.

I turn her to face me, "I know I like yours" I smirk

She scoffs and reaches to get out, but before she can get the handle I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her back away from the handle. "Tisk, tisk, tisk, you shouldn't run away you know" I told her

She pouted, we were standing under the water, our bodies close together. I began to wash her, not touching where I wasn't suppose to. I ran my hands on her back, gently rubbing it. I kissed her shoulders. I heard her sigh. I turned her around. She smiled up at me, I smiled back. We bathed and then got out, she wrapped her body in a towel and I just wrapped one around my waist. We walked out and dried ourselves, we dressed and climbed into her bed.

"Ikuto… do you love me?" she asked

I snapped my head to look at her astonished "of course I do! Why wouldn't I?!" I shouted

She shook her head "I just wanted to know"

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU" I told her

She giggled "I love you too, Goodnight" she said softly

I smiled down at her, I gave her a kiss and we fell asleep.

End of Chapter!

Aikimi-Chan: I WANT TO THANK LYNYA317 FOR THE DRESS IDEA! SHE REALLY HIT THE POINT! AND EMIKO HOSHIKO FOR OFFERING TO BE THE MAID OF HONOR!!

Ikuto: WOO SHOWER SCENE!!

Amu: PERVERT!!!!

Aikimi-Chan: yeah, so thanks again! I really appreciate you guys supporting me! And again I'm really, really, really sorry about the long wait!

Ikuto: you better be!

Amu: You're so mean

Aikimi-Chan: Shut up! R&R!


	18. LAST CHAPTER

Motor Babe

Chapter 17

**Last Chapter!!**

Aikimi: I'M SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY!! I'm busy with school and stuff so I didn't have much time!

Ikuto: EXCUSES! YOU WERE JUST TOO LAZY!

Aikimi: …that too…

Amu: you probably lost some interest too huh?

Aikimi: Sorta… but I'm still writing! HAHA!

Amu: just get on with it!

Ikuto: Amu is mean… BUT SHES GETTING MARRIED TO ME!! WAHAHA! AND WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SEXY BABIES!

Aikimi: -sweat drop- sexy babies? Anyways… I don't own! ENJOY!!

* * *

NO RECAPS! (Sorry)

Today's the day. The day where I'll be changing my last name, the day where I'll finally be with my one true love, the day… I can be happiest. Sigh… I'm so nervous! I stare at myself in the mirror, my dress on (description in previous chapter), red lipstick, a little bit of blush, some mascara, and that's it. My hair is curled and is put down but without my X clips. White 3 inch heels on my feet, the veil is over my face, my eyes still visible however. Emiko comes in…

"Amu? Are you ready?" she asked. She was wearing a stunning strapless indigo dress that reached to her knees, and indigo 3 inch heels.

I smile "Yes" I said, my father walks in crying like he always does… "Amu-Chan!!" he cried. I smiled "C'mon Papa! It's time to give me away" I said. He wiped away his tears and offered his arm, I took it and we walked out to my 'happy ever after'.

Ikuto's POV

There she is… and even though I've already seen the dress… SHE LOOKS HOT! And beautiful. I'm wearing a regular black tuxedo, I can't do anything motorcycle style… a suit? No… too inappropriate. Here she is!

"Ikuto-kun… take care of her! And if you ever make her cry… I'll hunt you down" her father said

I smiled "I will, and I won't make her cry" I smiled

He handed me her hand, I took it and we joined the preacher.

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

"Do you, Amu Hinamori, take Tsukiyomi Ikuto as your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asked

"I Do" Amu said

"And do you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take---"

"I Do" I said cutting off the preacher with a smirk

The preacher looked at me then sighed "You may kiss the bride" he said.

I smirked, I pulled the veil from Amu's face and kissed her lips, they were ever so sweet. I could hear cheering and congratulations. We broke apart and stared at the crowd; we smiled at each other, grabbed each other's hands and walked down the aisle. We were finally together… officially, till death do us part.

1 year later…

"Amu?" I asked

"Hm?" she said

"What are you doing? Go to bed" I asked

"I can't! I have to watch out for our daughter Ikuto!" she whispered

I sighed "You're always doing this! Go get some sleep! I'll watch out for Yume (pronounced like yumey). I said disapprovingly

"No, it's okay! Go back to bed" she refused

"Amu. I said, go to bed!" I argued sternly yet quietly

She sighed "Okay…" she said tiredly

She handed me Yume, gave me a peck on the lips and walked to our bedroom. I smiled down at our daughter… "You're going to be beautiful just like mommy" I whispered to her, she had honey golden eyes like Amu and indigo hair like mine. I gave her a light peck on the forehead and set her down in her crib. I watched her for a bit longer then decided it was time to join my wife in bed; I walked into our room and saw her sleeping peacefully. I smiled, I climbed into bed and put my arms around her… this truly is our… Happily Ever After.

END.

Aikimi: THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT!!

Ikuto: WHAT?!

Aikimi: didn't want the readers to wait longer… so… yeah! How did you think it went? Too rushed?

Amu: Aww! Happily Ever After!

Ikuto: WE HAVE A BABY!!

Amu: …Yume?

Aikimi: First thing that came to my head x]

Amu: …

Aikimi: THANKS FOR READING! THANK YOU SUPPORTERS!! YOU WERE ALL GREAT! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I'M SORRY IF THIS LAST CHAPTER WAS DISAPPOINTING!!

Ikuto and Amu: R&R!!


End file.
